A Childhood Left Behind
by peach petal9
Summary: A story of Touya before the cards were set loose.Touya finds a power within him, but why is someone out to get him for it?
1. An Unexpected Visitor

Prologue- I don't the characters, I just play with them.  
  
Everything happens for a reason. Not everything can be foreseen, take the human heart. It can never be predicted who will fall in love, and with whom they fall in love with.  
How mysterious.  
  
"Tadaima!" Fujitaka greeted the household with his usual cheerfulness. "Outasan! Outasan!" came the familiar response. Fujitaka smiled and prepared for the 'welcome home'. Around the corner came the speeding boy running as fast as his little legs could carry him.  
"Papa!" he yelled it more like a war cry than a greeting as he leaped into the air and tackled his father around the waist. "Hahahaha!" Fujitaka laughed as he caught his son, almost falling backwards in the process. He stumbled a few feet and then hoisted his boy up into his arms. Nadesico came around, and smiled at the scene. She greeted him softly with a kiss. "Welcome back." She said softly. "How did work go?" "Well, everything is going great so far. We had a meeting in the conference room about our plans for future digs. We need to start planning now so we can plan them around classes and student breaks. The first one won't be until next fall." "That's so far away." Touya spoke up. Fujitaka smiled down at his inquisitive son. Touya loved taking part of family discussions. In general, he was such a quiet boy. He kept to himself, not wanting to play with other children. At first, they thought that was a bad thing. After a while, they had participated with a school festival and saw that all the children loved being around Touya. He didn't get too involved with them, but he was polite and a good sport. He loved playing soccer and always joined in with the other boys. He even played with some of the girls from time to time. Yet, not once did he ever bring a friend home or talk about them at home. He was still a very introverted boy.  
"It is far, but we have to do research and make request for money." Fujitaka explained. "It's like homework. You have to do your homework before you can go play outside."  
Touya nodded, and then he grinned. "I know that. You also need to get an allowance too before you can buy your toys." Fujitaka was always amazed how clever he could be. "Y-yes that's right." Sometimes he was outright cheeky. "And speaking of homework, tomorrow you must turn in the assignment that your teacher gave you to do at home. Have you finished it?" Nadesico asked. Touya's face changed with determination. "Hai, okaasan." "Good." Fujitaka sat him down. "Why don't you go play outside. It is such a beautiful day."  
"Outasan, will you play with me?" Touya asked. Fujitaka smiled back down at him. "Of course. I will be out in a minute." With that, Touya bounded out the door.  
"Such a sweet boy, so full of energy, so happy, and yet..." Nadesico trailed off watching her son disappear out the back door. "...he's so serious and lost. Sometimes, I don't know, I get the feeling he is older than he really is. Like he knows what's coming in the future and he's not happy about it." Then she let out a small laugh. "I don't know, maybe I'm not making sense." "Do you think it has anything to do with his, powers?" Fujitaka asked softly.  
"It might."  
"How is he, by the way?"  
"He's doing fine." Nadesico smiled. "As good as anyone would do." Fujitaka wasn't surprised his son picked up his mother's unique gift. He remembered when his son first started to see them. He assumed it was his first, but he noticed his son staring at a spot on the wall. He was no more than seven months old. He watched that spot for the longest time. Fujitaka could not get his son's attention at the time. Then, Touya suddenly let out the biggest belly laugh Fujitaka had ever heard. It had startled him. After that, he stopped and looked around and he finally noticed his father.  
"He is still keeping it to himself. Now and then, he tells me about what he sees. Although now he is starting to have dreams."  
"Dreams?" he asked. "Yes, telling him of things to come." Nadesiko looked up at her husband. "And do you know what he dreamt? He said a little girl with my eyes came to play with him and asked if she could stay with us."  
"A little girl with your eyes? Wha-"Fujitaka suddenly caught on to the meaning. His face lit up. "Do you think it is true?"  
"Well I was curious about it. So I did the test."  
"And?"  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
Touya sat on the porch, spinning the soccer ball on the red and brown stepping stones. He sighed in exasperation and defeat. He got up realizing his parents were probably caught up in some sort of discussion and forgot about him. He hoped they weren't talking about his dream girl. He didn't really mean to tell his mother about her. He wasn't sure why, but he wanted to keep her to himself. It was a happy dream, which was rare for him. He told his mother about his dreams lately because they had started becoming darker and scary. She understood what it was like to have these kinds of dreams. She was just like him. She knew they were all around, they always were. Most of the time, they didn't bother anyone, some tried to get attention, but it never worked. People would dismiss them as a gust of wind or not enough sleep.  
Touya always tried to help them. He felt bad for them. He could hear some plead and cry for their loved ones to see them. Some screamed and yelled at people horrible names for hurting them. One ghost that Touya had helped, his first time reaching out to them, was when he was only three years old. His parents had kissed him goodnight and laid him in his crib. They had just moved into the small house and Touya's room was the first to be set up. They closed the door and the lights were out, there wasn't a sound to be heard. He started to settle in, when he felt a presence. It was a strange feeling that Touya couldn't explain. He just knew when a ghost was there, as if a person was standing close to you. You can feel there presence next to you. It felt that way with ghosts, only it was stronger. He opened his eyes and noticed a faint glow on the floor. He didn't get up and just listened for a moment. Soft noises came from the floor that sounded like humming and then like laughter. It was then he sat up there and turned his body towards the glowing entity. A little boy about Touya's age was sitting yet, he was floating in the corner. The ghost was playing with some wooden blocks and building a tower. Touya watched for a few minutes before he made himself known.  
"Konnichiwa." He said.  
The boy looked up and smiled. "Konbanwa."  
"How old are you?"  
Touya held up three fingers.  
"I'm fifteen, but I don't look it. I still count my birthdays."  
"You were just a baby?"  
"I fell asleep and didn't wake up. I found myself in my room, only all of my toys were gone. So were my parents." The boy began stacking more blocks. "By the way my name is Ryo. What's yours?"  
"Touya."  
Ryo grinned. "Cute name. Cute boy."  
Touya blushed.  
"You know, I haven't talked to anyone in a long time. Do you mind if I talk with you for a while?"  
Touya smiled. He wasn't very good with speaking yet, but he could listen. He loved listening to people talk. They said so much when you didn't speak back. Waves of words would come flowing out of them like there was no stopping them. Afterwards, they felt better. Mother would often do that with him.  
Touya nodded.  
"Good. I love blocks. They were my favorite toys. If I had grown up, I would have loved to build great buildings. Like the ones in Tokyo."  
Touya stood up wobbling, and held onto the railing.  
Ryo looked up. "Be careful you don't fall." He floated towards Touya and passed through the bars to sit in the crib.  
"Come and sit down. We can talk in here so if you get tired, you can just lay down."  
So Ryo talked and Touya listened. Ryo cried and Touya would reach for him to try and comfort him, his tiny hand passing through the pale boy. Ryo laughed and Touya would just smile, not wanting to wake his parents. After a while, he stopped. Touya looked up from his teddy bear. Ryo was smiling.  
"I feel better now. Thank you, Touya." Touya wasn't quite sure what he was thanking him for, but he smiled anyway. Ryo came closer to him.  
"I've always had so much to talk about, things I wanted to get out of me, but there was never anyone here to listen. Grown ups scare my, I don't know why. When you responded to me, I was so happy. Touya, you saved me from loneliness and made me realize I don't have to fear being dead. Someone will remember me. Can I ask you a favor? When you are older, would you go find my grave and place those wooden blocks there. My name was Ryo Tadichi." Ryo stood up and stretched. "Thank you so much, Touya. I think the sun is rising, so I shall fade away with the night. Goodbye." And then he faded.  
  
Now Touya was aware of the things he could do to help the wandering spirits. He understood that ghosts keep the appearance they had when they died. The man at the crossroads was a horrible sight, or the elderly man with the crack in his head. Those ones Touya pitied, but couldn't help them. Many died violent deaths, he even saw a samurai once standing on a hill as he passed by on the train. At first, they used to scare Touya, but over the years he got over the sight and began to wonder about how to help them move on. So that one day, they would become 'flighted ones' and leave their broken shell and fly away. That was what mother had told him once. When people died, their spirits would grow wings and fly away to a heavenly place where all was bright and happy. Up there, you could watch over the ones you love. This thought helped Touya overcome the fear of death and ghosts.  
He loved his mother. She was the only one who knew what it was like to see ghosts and visions. Touya didn't have visions as often as the visitations. He was glad for that. For some reason, the thought of seeing things from the future scared him. It meant that something was going to happen and there would be nothing to stop it from happening. No control. No alternative. No use fighting it. Touya sighed. He wished his father would hurry up. He did not like sitting here by himself. It got him thinking about complex matters. He wasn't in the mood for it. "Sorry Touya." His father poked his head out the kitchen window. "I'm on my way out." "It's okay, Papa." Touya got up and stretched. He began to warm up with the ball. When his father joined him, they kicked the ball back and forth to each other. They never tried to be competitive and kick the ball passed each other. They simply enjoyed passing it to each other, only now and then kicking for a goal. They would yell out, "Goal!" each time it went by one of them, not bothering to keep a score. Nadesico came out and cheered them on from the porch while she prepared some green beans for dinner. Touya grinned and yell, "This one is your kick, okaasan!" and kick a fierce ball passed his father who would intentionally miss. Nadesico laughed. "Oh, I'm such a good soccer player." One time Touya had gotten his mother to try and play (against his father's judgment) and she ended up kicking the ball everywhere but to Touya. Touya never thought it possible to kick the ball to yourself until he saw his mother play. Now Touya always puts in a few kicks just for her. This is how they passed the time until dinner. They small family went inside and prepared the table. During the feast, they would talk and laugh. Touya got up to help his mother clean up. "Touya, you don't have to do that." She said picking up a couple of dinner plates. Touya shook his head. "I want to help. Please Okaasan?" Nadesico smiled. "Alright, I'll wash and you can dry the dishes." Touya nodded. Outasan came from behind. "And when you are finished, I'll read you a story." He patted his wife's shoulder gently. She turned to kiss his hand before it left. Touya couldn't help but wonder what was going on between them. For some reason, they were acting a little more loving than usual. Touya wasn't sure if that should be a bad thing, but it made him feel a bit uncomfortable. He couldn't explain it, but it felt like something was going to happen. He looked up to his mother and let out a small gasp. Her aura was changing color. Normally, it was always a golden color. Now and then, Touya could pick up people's auras if they were familiar. He could sense them when they were near. Father had a soft silvery blue aura and mother's was gold. Now, it was still gold but it started to hold a soft pink glow. It didn't totally surround her, it was just around her chest and belly. Suddenly, faster than Touya could comprehend, a vision hit him. He was in a dark place, but it wasn't scary. He heard laughter that was familiar. He turned around and saw his dream girl. He wanted to run up to her but something stopped him. She looked younger than he remembered. She smiled at him. "Is it alright if I come and visit?" Touya didn't understand what she meant. Before he could ask her, she began to shrink. No, she wasn't shrinking. It took a moment longer to realize she was growing younger. She was becoming a baby! She lost her baby clothes and her hair disappeared. Touya couldn't believe her tiny hands were growing smaller. She began to curl up into a fetal posture still shrinking until Touya could only see a small pink halo. The little light seemed to float away from Touya as he ran towards it and it disappeared into his mother's belly. She stood in front of him and he stopped running. She wasn't wearing anything but wrapped her arms lovingly around her waist, as if she were already cradling the small child within her. She smiled at Touya and he finally understood what was about to happen. An unexpected visitor was coming to live with them, permanently.

> That night, he had a very strange dream. It was so faint and distorted he could barely make out a familiar glowing shape. The moon? It was the moon in the sky, yet, it seemed as if Touya was looking at it under water. Why? What did it mean? Something was about to happen, and he didn't like the feeling of it.


	2. A New Friend

Disclaimer- CCs does not belong to me. Note- This is my first fic. I had wanted to post quite some time ago, but school kept me busy. This story is about Touya and his powers. I wanted to give him a little more background and try to build him into the person he will become when the main story takes place. I hope it works.  
  
Forgive me if some do not like the darkness that will follow, I do warn you that some things will be slightly graphic. (Hee hee, I will say no more.) On with the story!!  
  
One Year Later.....  
  
The sun was up and the birds were singing. And the baby was crying again. Touya groaned and flipped over, burying his head under his pillow. This was becoming a routine that Touya did not like. Every morning at five thirty, the cries of Sakura Kinomoto could be heard throughout the tiny apartment. And what could be worse than that? Having to share the room in which the noise originated.  
The crying got louder, she refused to let him sleep. Growling, Touya got up and peeked into the crib. It was his old crib from when he was little. _His_ crib. Not that Touya was going to use need it anymore, but still she could not have gotten her own? She also took his room! Now that was inexcusable. He never had much for toys and furniture, but to cover his room with pink fluffiness was beyond reason. It was vandalism. It was trespassing. Violating territory!! It was-  
"Whaaaa!!"  
"Quiet." Touya said sternly. He reached between the bars and rubbed her tummy. She seemed to like that and she calmed down.  
"You know, you sound like a monster when you scream and carry on like that." She watched the hand that rubbed her favorite spot and smiled. "You are a monster, you know that?"  
She started her baby babbling and cooing as if to respond.  
"That's right. You may be loud, but your bark is worse than your bite, for you have no teeth. For a monster that is unusual. Still, that is what you are and always will be." Sakura giggled making Touya smile. "From here on, you'll always be a little kaijuu." The door opened and a sleep deprived Fujitaka stepped in. "I'm sorry Touya, I'll take care of her." He lifted her up and sniffed her diaper. "Hmmm, not wet."  
"It's okay papa, she was just letting us know she was awake. I'll look after her while you get some rest."  
Fujitaka shook his head. "Then she must be hungry."  
"Then I'll feed her." Touya reached his arms out to Sakura. "Please outasan. I can hold her. Okaasan said I could. I can feed her too. Go back to bed. I'm going down to eat breakfast anyway."  
Fujitaka sighed. "Alright, thank you Touya. Your mother and I really appreciate this."  
"How is okaasan?" Touya asked  
Fujitaka looked across the hall. "She is fine. It was just a dizzy spell. Probably from all of the running around she did yesterday. The photo shoot, groceries, and taking Sakura for her shots."  
"What shots?"  
"Oh, her baby shots that protect her from bad illnesses." Fujitaka sat Sakura down while he dressed her.  
"Oh. Does it hurt? She was crying a lot yesterday."  
"It was just a little stick, but Sakura is very sensitive to things like that."  
Touya looked down and Fujitaka chuckled. "Don't worry, Touya. It wasn't on purpose or anything. It was a small drawback for what will keep her healthy for a long time."  
Touya didn't say anything for a while. Then he looked back up to his father and held his arms out again. Fujitaka nodded and handed over the tiny infant. "Don't forget to get ready for school."  
"I'm all set. I packed everything last night."  
"Good."  
Touya took his baby sister into the living room and sat her in her play pen. His old play pen. Touya sighed to himself. _I should know better. Money is tight._That was how father had put it. They would have to limit their spending to necessary items. That meant no more movies, only getting toys for birthdays and Christmas. Clothes would have to last and for Touya, that was a problem. He noticed his pants were too short, just barely covering his ankles. No more climbing trees, which was one of his favorite things to do outside. He would have to be careful not to tear anything. Growing was something Touya or his parents couldn't control.  
Touya let out another sigh as he prepared Sakura's bottle. Mother showed him how to make her meals. He didn't know how she did it, take care of a baby that is. She always seemed so clumsy and dizzy. One time Touya asked her, "Okaasan, why are you so dizzy?"  
Father had nearly spit out his coffee, but mother just laughed. "Oh, I don't know, I guess I'm always so happy that I feel like I will fly. Instead, I just fall. But someday, I will have white wings that will make me soar and I will be happy."  
"Really, we can grow wings?" Touya exclaimed.  
"Yes, and we will all fly away to somewhere that's happy. Someday." She smiled.  
"Just don't go flying into anything when you're happy."  
  
Touya smiled at the memory. Mother was silly sometimes, but with Sakura and he assumed with him as well, she was always gentle and graceful. He knew she would never drop his baby sister or let anything happen to her. One night he watched her dance with Sakura in her arms. She twirled and swayed, humming softly to the infant. Sakura smiled and fell asleep. For a moment then, Touya couldn't help but feel a slight burn in his stomach. Why didn't she dance like that with him?  
He heard Sakura start to cry and brought him back to the present. He walked over and picked her up so he could sit her on his knee at the kitchen table. He cleverly held the baby and fed her with one hand and held a piece of toast in the other. He munched on his simple breakfast while he watched her intently. Sakura twisted her head away to say she was full.  
"Okay, let me finish my breakfast and I will put you back in your playpen." He said.  
Instead, she reached out with a tiny hand for his toast. Touya pulled it away. "No. This is my breakfast. You just had yours. Anyway, you are not old enough to eat food like this."  
She reached for it again, her face showing disappointment.  
"No! I said its mine, kaijuu!"  
Sakura broke out in tears. "Stop it, you'll wake Outasan and Okaasan. Alright. Here." He held a corner to her face. "But I'm warning you, you won't be able to eat it."  
He had to hold the toast for since the piece was too big for her to grasp. She lifted it to her mouth and sucked on a corner.  
"See, no teeth, no toast."  
Still, Sakura kept the corner in her mouth until it became soft and soggy and pulled it away.  
"Hey!" Touya pulled the rest away. He stared at the mushy corner in disgust as she went on eating the piece she worked off.  
"I was eating this. You can't eat this yet."  
"It's okay, Touya. It is just a little piece. Let her eat, it will help her prepare for solid foods. Its about time." Nadesico said walking over to her children and picked up Sakura.  
"Oh, you are getting so big!" she squealed to her.  
"So am I, okaasan. I grew another inch." Touya added.  
"Hmmm, I don't know what we're going to do if you grow anymore. If you grow too much, we'll have to modify some of your father's clothes to fit you." Nadesico shook her head.  
Touya didn't like the sound of that. "But they will be too baggy. Everyone will laugh."  
Nadesico closed her eyes and sighed. "I know Touya, but-"  
"No, you don't." Touya blurted out before she could finish.  
She didn't argue, there would be no point to it. She never had to go through this before. Not from where she came from.  
"I'm sorry, okaasan." Touya came up and hugged her. She smiled back. Bending down, she said, "If we had lots of money Touya, I'd buy you an outfit for every day of the year, and anything your heart desires."  
"I know, but we don't. It won't stop us though, we'll manage." Touya added.  
"Oh Touya," she whispered softly, "I love you so much. Your strength is such a comfort to me." She placed her free hand on his soft, warm cheek.  
"Promise me something."  
Touya looked into her blue green eyes. "Anything for you."  
"If anything were to happen to your father or I, don't worry or cry over us. Be strong for Sakura, for she will be very sad and scared. Don't let her get upset, always make her happy. You have always done this for me, please do this for your sister."  
Touya did his best to hide the disappointment from his mother. He nodded. "Of course, okaasan, a promise is a promise." _Although, I was hoping for something more... selfish. That's right, something for me, but its always Sakura._ He didn't know why he felt a sudden burst of anger for the child. She was just staring back at him, yet, it was like she was taunting him.  
"Don't feel down, Touya. I don't want to put any heavy burdens on you. It is just that she is young and she doesn't understand anything about death. You know about it, you know your father and I will always be watching over you. She won't understand this, not for a while. But your father and I will make sure not to let anything happen to us, if we can help it, okay?"  
"Yes, Okaasan." He replied, his anger dying down.  
"Now it is time for school." Fujitaka came around the corner adjusting his tie.  
"Touya," he stopped in front of the little boy, "try to make some friends this year."  
Touya frowned. He found other children annoying for some reason. To him they were hyper, whiny, loud, and some were dirty. The thought of shaking hands with them displeased Touya. Perhaps he was being a little snobby, but he just couldn't understand why kids had to be so...childish.  
"Come along, Touya. Let's walk you to school."  
  
The three of them walked up the road while Sakura was viewing the world from her stroller. Touya walked between his mother and father looking down at the sidewalk. He couldn't relate to the kids at school. They talked about cartoons and candy. They played silly games he could never understand like 'tag'. Standing still because somebody touched you and to stay that way until they game was over sounded ridiculous. That would bore him to death. Only when they would play soccer or baseball would he join in. Pretty soon he would be tall enough for basketball. It was only then Touya would play and have fun until the other kids started to cheat or goof off. He sighed.  
"What's wrong? You sound like you're being hauled off to a death sentence." Nadesico chuckled.  
Touya looked up at her with his puppy dog eyes and frowned. Nadesico laughed uncontrollably. "Such a silly face."  
"I'm not silly!" he pouted.  
"Yes you are."  
"School isn't that bad, Touya." His father added.  
"It's not school." Touya muttered.  
"What's wrong?" she asked again.  
"Nothing." He responded slowly, sighing again.  
"Everything will be alright."  
  
Touya looked down at the brown carpet below his swinging feet. He fidgeted in the uncomfortable plastic chair just outside of the principle's office. Mother was also behind that door since father was in a very important meeting, thank goodness. What was the principle telling her? What a bad boy Touya was? How the kids won't stop picking on him? Or how the girls chase him? Touya didn't know, but was sure he would find out soon. Touya looked at the door and felt his mother's aura flare with shock. This was not good.  
"It wasn't my fault." He whispered to himself.  
The door opened. "Thank you, Kanto-san. I will assure you this won't happen again." His mother bowed and turned to face Touya.  
"Alright, Touya. You can go home with your mother."  
"Why can't I go back to class?" Touya raised his voice. Nadesico knelt down in front of him.  
"Because, sweetheart, you're very upset right now. I know you are. It would be best if you were not around others who would cause you to get even more upset."  
"You mean to say, 'where you won't cause trouble'. Okaasan it wasn't my fault!" He got up, stuffed his hands in his pockets and started to pace. It was a habit he did when he was upset.  
"You always told me if anyone was in trouble to help them out. You said girls should be treated with great care and gentle words. Well that boy wasn't being nice to her and wouldn't leave her alone, so I helped her. He started the fight!"  
"Yes and you finished it with a black eye." She said calmly.  
"Well," he stammered, "he had a stick. Besides, he should pick on somebody his own size."  
"He was a first grader and it doesn't matter. You should never hit people like that."  
"So I should have let him beat me up. Perhaps I should have just watched him push her around." Touya threw his hands up in exasperation.  
"It doesn't make any sense!"  
"Touya calm down."  
"Tell me why I am wrong?"  
"Touya please. You are overreacting." Nadesico opened her arms to hug him. He stayed put out of embarrassment. "Come here, dear. You aren't wrong. You had every right to defend yourself and the girl, but what I am trying to say is if you see anybody that needs help, tell a teacher."  
"What if a teacher isn't there?"  
"There are teachers all over this school." The principle scoffed.  
"No! I mean what if there is trouble and there is no one else there to help."  
"That is not the case here, Touya." His mother responded.  
He sighed. "Fine, so let's go home." He stepped around his mother and grabbed his jacket and backpack.  
"I want to discuss this later." Touya threw over his shoulder as he headed for the doors.  
  
Stepping out into the chilling autumn air, he put his jacket on. _Grown ups don't make any sense,_ he thought. _If it's not one thing, it's another. That kid would have knocked my head off. If I hadn't hit him, he would have done so. Then who would get off clean? It's not fair, that big baby got what he deserved.  
_ "Hold on there!" Mother came trotting up beside him.  
"Remember who has the key to the apartment." She said slightly breathless.  
"Dad hides a key behind the gutter pipe." Touya responded not looking at her.  
"Oh, well I would still like to walk you home."  
"Okay then. Gimme your hand." Touya held out his hand for his mother to take. She stifles a laugh and takes a hold of the warm soft hand.  
"Your hand is almost as big as mine." She says.  
"No, you just have really small hands."  
Mother laughs. Touya stops and glares at her. "What!?"  
She pulls him into a big hug even as he tries to squirm out of it. "Oh, Touya. Such a serious boy."  
"I am serious." Touya didn't see anything wrong with that.  
"You are so occupied with complex problems and adult worries. I sometimes wonder who the parent and who the child really is."  
"That's not funny. I am the child. There is no way I'd be the mother." Nadesico burst out laughing and this time Touya laughed as well.  
After they stopped, Nadesico put a finger to her jaw. "You know, I think we need some ice cream."  
"Ice cream?" Touya repeated, not knowing if he had heard right.  
"Yes, well look there. There's the ice cream man himself." Mother pointed to the white trolley with delicious pictures.  
"But-"Touya protested looking down at his feet.  
"But what dear?" She asked.  
"I'm in trouble." He responded softly.  
"In trouble? With what?"  
"For school. I mean we just walked out of the principle's office. I shouldn't get ice cream because of what I did."  
Nadesico thought for a moment, then smiled. "You like ice cream, don't you?"  
Touya nodded slowly.  
"Then it will make you feel better." She said and pulled him towards the trolley.  
Nadesico got the man's attention. "Excuse me, I'd like two ice cream cones with three scoops of chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry." She smiled and with a small 'oh', turned to Touya and bent down.  
"Touya dear, what would you like?"  
Touya fell over with shock.  
  
They sat eating their ice cream for a while in the small park. Touya had settled for a double scoop of chocolate. Nadesico smiled. "Well somebody is going to live a very rich and sweet life."  
"What about you, okaasan?"  
She laughed. "A double dose of dizziness, silly moments, and blank memory."  
Touya smiled, but shook his head. He pointed to the vanilla, "You have a loving marriage," then to the strawberry, "a sweet daughter," finally to the chocolate, "and a rich and sweet son who will give us a 'happily ever after'." He remembered the other cone.  
"And the extra cone is all that silly stuff you do."  
Nadesico smiled, her eyes glittering with tears. "Touya," she wrapped her arms around him without spilling the ice cream.  
"You make me so happy. I do hope we live happily ever after."  
"Okaasan, my ice cream!"  
"I love you, Touya."  
  
They picked up Sakura from the neighbors and entered the apartment. "Home sweet home." Nadesico sighed happily. It wasn't a very extravagant apartment. In fact, it was very small and sparsely decorated. Yet, everyone was happy in it. Touya knew it could have been worse.  
  
Touya hung his jacket up and set his backpack down in the closet. He sat down on the sofa and crossed his arms.  
"I want to talk about what happened at school." He said gruffly.  
Nadesico was placing Sakura in her playpen. She looked at him with a grin.  
"What, ice cream wasn't enough?"  
"This is important, okaasan." Touya said sternly.  
"Of course it is, but I was hoping we could discuss this like adults when your father returned from work and Sakura was asleep." She said in a deep mocking tone. She tried not to laugh, when Touya gaped at her in shock.  
"Oh Touya its okay. I know you did your best and for all I know there was no other option."  
"There was no other option, okaasan. Sensei says that it is always supposed to be your last resort in a fight." Touya insisted.  
"Well, I am glad to hear your karate lessons are proving to be useful."  
"He was going to hurt us both, okaasan." Touya said kicking his feet back and forth.  
"Then you did what you could. I would not want to see my baby hurt. So, don't stress over it." Nadesico reached over and ran her fingers through his hair.  
"I'm going to have to cut your hair again. It's getting to be out of control."  
"Yes, Okaasan."  
"I'm not mad at you, sweetheart. I can assure you your father won't be either. So don't be mad at yourself. Why don't you go upstairs and lay down for a bit. You should relax."  
"Ok."  
  
Touya laid back against his pillow and sighed. "I guess I shouldn't be so uptight about it if Okaasan isn't."  
Touya closed his eyes and dreamed. Swirls of blue smoke pushed its way into Touya's eyes, making them sting and water. He couldn't see, but he could hear voices.  
"Little boy..." hissed one voice.  
"Come with us..." another clearer younger voice said from somewhere behind Touya.  
"We were not meant to be..." a deep rich voice echoed.  
"Gonna getcha..." hissed the snake voice.  
"Take the rooftop, we'll go through the back. Got it?"  
".... gonna.... hurt ya."  
"Take it from me, Touya. Sometimes admitting defeat makes you stronger. Even if you feel weak." Said a soothing voice.  
Touya was bombarded by all of these voices wanting to know what it all meant. Could it be another foretelling dream? Suddenly the voices grew quiet, as if they sound was being turned down on a radio. The smoke began to clear and Touya was struck with a bright light. He shut his eyes for a moment, but slowly opened them to adjust to the brightness. It was huge, it was round, it was...  
"The moon." He whispered.  
Smoke parted from the moon's face. They swept by and he realized they were clouds. It was the night sky and Touya was floating in it, hovering in front of the gigantic moon. His eyes cleared up and glimmered with the reflection of the night sky. He smiled. He had never seen the moon so huge before, it was like he was face to face with it.  
"You made the dark voices go away. Thank you."  
For a moment, Touya though a saw a pair of eyes blinking at him.  
"So you are alive. My father always told me that the moon was just a rock, but I know now that is not true. You saved me."  
Touya felt a soft breeze on his skin, a response?  
"Will you be my friend? I have no friends, kids are scary, but you are not. Will you stay with me until the morning? I don't want those voices to come back. Will you, my friend?"  
Touya felt a brush of wind fly by, this time it was warm and it rocked him gently onto his back. He swayed back and forth, becoming very sleepy. The moon seemed to dim slightly and the stars beside it flickered and twinkled softly. It was like a soundless lullaby. Yet, he thought he heard a soft chime somewhere in the distance, but Touya was too sleepy to care. He fell asleep in a dream....  
  
"Touya!"  
He woke with a jolt and shot right up at the sound of his mother's frightened voice. Why she sounded that way, Touya didn't know.  
"Touya!" He heard her cry again. Where was she? He couldn't see. He was blinded by the sunlight.  
"Okaasan?" he called back uncertainly.  
"Touya? Touya where are you?" He heard his father shout.  
"I..." he trailed off as his eyes slowly became adjusted to the light. He was out side of the apartment laying on the ledge underneath his bedroom window! He looked up at his window.  
"Okaasan!" he yelled up.  
Touya looked down and saw that a huge crowd had formed below. They stared back at him, making more panic and discomfort grow inside.  
"Touya?" He saw his mother looking out of the window with bewilderment.  
"Okaasan!" he called again.  
She looked down at the crowd at first, not knowing why they were staring back at her. Then she lowered her eyes and paled. "Oh my God."  
"Okaasan, I'm down here." Touya stood up.  
"No, Touya! Stay right there!" she yelled. He reached up for her. "Please Okaasan. Make the people go away."  
Fujitaka peered over the window. "Touya don't move. Help is coming."  
He looked calm on the outside, but Touya could feel and see in his eyes the terror he felt. This made Touya scared.  
"Okaasan, Outasan! Okaasan, Outasan!" he began to panic.  
"Touya, don't panic sweetie. The firemen are coming."  
"No!" Touya shook his head.  
"Touya stay still, please." His mother begged.  
"I want you to pull me up! Please don't let strangers come get me!" He reached up again.  
"Touya!" His mother began to cry.  
"Don't cry Okaasan. Just reach for me." Touya felt like he couldn't breathe. He didn't want to stay there and let someone he didn't know bring him down. Especially with all of those people down there.  
"Okaasan, please. I promise I'll never get into trouble again. I promise! Get me up! Get me up! Okaasan! Please!" he began to scream. "Please Okaasan!"  
He could hear the sirens approaching and without thinking, he began jumping up and down in panic on the narrow ledge.  
"Touya stop that!" both of his parents screamed in unison. He stopped with fear.  
"Touya, reach for me." Mother said.  
"Nadesico-"Father started.  
"I can't see him here like this anymore. It's ok, I can reach him." She said.  
Touya reached up as his mother reached for his hands. Father grimaced, but grabbed onto her waist.  
"Slowly, Touya reach for me. Don't look down." Mother warned.  
Touya felt dizzy with adrenaline rushing through his veins. He snatched up her hand and suddenly lost his footing on the ledge.  
"Touya!" They shouted again. He could hear the crowd below gasp, making him more determined to get back towards the ledge. He gritted his teeth and stretched a long leg towards the jutted concrete. His made contact and with effort, he pulled himself back onto the ledge. Looking down for a moment, he saw the firemen assembling the ladder. He wasn't going down with them for anything!  
He felt his parents pulling him up slowly. He looked into his mother's eyes mirrored with his own fright.  
"Okaasan, don't let me go." He pleaded.  
"I won't let anything happen to you." A voice answered, but it was not his mother's. He felt a tear splash against his cheek as he was pulled up close enough for his father to reach out and pull him into the room. He heard the crowd applaud, but he didn't care. He didn't care that his parents were squeezing him so tightly he couldn't breathe well. He was away from the public's eye and safe and sound in his room.  
  
He remembered the strange voice. Where had it come from?  
  
"Yes, officer. I understand." Touya heard the front door close and his father's footsteps heading towards his room. There was a knock.  
"Touya?"  
Father entered the room and sat down on his bed.  
"I'm sorry. I don't know what happened, but I promise it won't happen again." Touya sniffed.  
"Touya, how can you promise me that if you don't know how it happened in the first place?" Fujitaka placed a hand on top of Touya's head.  
Shifting slightly at the contact, Touya tried to change subjects. "How's Okaasan?"  
"Touya, listen to me. Today was a very serious matter. How did you get out there? When you took your nap, where did you fall asleep?"  
Touya tried not to get irritated. It was the same question many of the police men asked him. "I was in bed."  
"Was your window open or shut?"  
"It was closed, I think."  
"Well, from now on, I think we shall keep it closed at all times."  
"Yes, Outasan."  
After his father had left, Touya thought back to the dream. He had many scary and dark dreams before, but never had any of them affected him physically. He knew he didn't sleep walk. How could he have walked out the window anyway?  
  
Touya got up and looked out the window. The sun was setting and the moon was out. It wasn't a full moon yet.  
"Moon," he whispered, "please protect me. Don't let the bad dreams take me again." He placed a warm hand on the chilly glass watching the condensation grow around his palm and fingers. Looking past it, at the moon, he cupped its full sided face.  
"My moon." 


	3. One Little Word

Disclaimer: It can be found at the beginning of the story.  
  
Ok, I am getting a few things sorted out. Touya is heading for a big change. He is starting to feel a little jealous of Sakura. I felt that this would be logical since he was an only child for a while. Don't worry, as jealous as he may get, don't expect him to do anything to Sakura. She's too cute for that.  
  
I also hope I don't make Fujitaka too OOC, but I wanted to create some conflict. You'll see why there is some heat between Touya and Fujitaka.  
  
And finally, Sakura is about three or so. I'm not sure. Also, forgive me but I spelled father wrong in Japanese. For some reason, my spell check didn't catch it.  
  
"Touya, come here this instant!" Father shouted from the kitchen.  
"What?" Touya stomped in.  
"Touya, be polite to your father." Nadesico replied.  
Touya lowered his head slightly and mumbled. "He's the one yelling."  
"That's because this is the third time I have called you. Your teacher has called again. I expect you know why." Father sat down at the table.  
Dinner was boiling, Sakura was in the living room watching TV, and Touya was in trouble. This was beginning to become a routine for the Kimonoto family. School had proved to be a catalyst for Touya's aggressiveness. From the first day he got in trouble, he began to have a continuous streak of outbursts, fights, and scuffles with other kids. Most of them seemed to be from gangs and older kids. For some reason, they had a problem with Touya. He wasn't sure why they kept picking on him. He knew that he wasn't going to take it. However, his parents disagreed with his decisions. His father was very upset with Touya and expressed it nightly. This was just another one of those nights.  
"Your teacher says you've got three sets of parents threatening to sue because you've beaten up their children in the park yesterday after school. She wanted to know why three of your classmates weren't in school today. The parents responded saying one has a broken arm, one can't sit down without crying, and the third has lost a tooth." Fujitaka finished.  
"It was a baby tooth. He was going to lose it anyway." Touya couldn't think of anything else to say. Perhaps I shouldn't have said anything at all. That should have been his choice.  
"That's not the point!" Father shouted. Touya knew then he should have shut up. He wasn't going to win this argument. He knew he shouldn't have taken up the challenge. Yet, he couldn't refuse. Whenever he got the chance to show some jock head or bully he was better than them, he got this incredibly strong urge to do some damage. He suddenly wanted to just wipe them out. No, it was more than that. He wanted to-  
"Touya, did you hear what I just said?"  
Touya looked up. His father was enraged and mother was...  
"Touya, why are you fighting so much?" Nadesico voice trembled. Her eyes held unshed tears that glittered with the kitchen light. Touya mentally kicked himself and walked up to her and put his arms around her.  
"I'm sorry, okaasan. Don't cry, I won't do it again."  
"You say that, but the next time boys challenge you, you seem to forget that promise." Father pulled Touya towards him and looked him in the face.  
"Why did you hurt those boys?" Nadesico asked. Touya paused for a second. "They were...making fun of me."  
"And they deserved to be beaten for this?"  
"Well, I-I..." Touya stammered.  
"Touya, you should just ignore them." Mother said quietly.  
"They followed me home, okaasan. They threw rocks at me. I did my best to ignore him, but...but then they said they would hurt Sakura." Touya shouted back. Both of his parents just stared back at him. He wasn't sure if it was from his outburst or what he said.  
"They said that they would take Sakura and steal her dresses and put them on me. I couldn't let them hurt Sakura. If they got a hold of her dresses she wouldn't have anything to wear and money is tight and we can't afford to buy new clothes and we'll have to modify Okaasan's clothes to fit her!" Touya blurted out.  
He didn't expect the reaction they gave him. Mother had burst out giggling like a little girl. Touya just stared at her. What did he say that made them laugh?  
"I'm serious, that's what they were going to do. They were going to take-"he stopped when he saw his father chuckling as well. "What's so funny?" Touya frowned.  
"I thought you guys were angry. Why..."  
"Oh, Touya I..." Nadesico tried but continued to giggle.  
Father was wiping the sides of his eyes. "We are upset, but sometimes you are just too serious."  
_They've lost their minds_. Touya stared at them unable to voice his irritation. Too serious?  
"Come here, my child." Mother held her arms out to him. Touya went over to her instantly.  
"Touya, I am glad you were standing up for your sister. It upsets us that it always has to come to fighting." She nuzzled his head softly.  
"Touya, tell us what they were following you for. There must have been a reason for their provoking." Father sat back in his chair.  
"It's because of Kiko-chan." He said. Nadesico and Fujitaka looked at each other, not understanding what that meant.  
"Touya who is this Kiko-chan?" Mother asked.  
"She's this girl that goes to middle school but she volunteers to help teach our class math. Since our teacher had her illness, she has Kiko-chan speak for her since her voice isn't very clear. All the kids like Kiko-chan, and she is really nice to everyone. But-"Touya paused for a moment.  
"But Kiko-chan seems to hang around me a lot. When she is not speaking for sensei, she is sitting next to me. So, when I was at lunch the one day, she sat next to me. All through lunch time, she kept touching my nose. Now after school, she's got her friends hanging around me. Well, these middle school boys who saw us together started to follow me home every day. The other day I fell and Kiko-chan came over and gave me her pink handkerchief to put over my cut. That's when the boys began to threaten me with girls' dresses." Touya stomped his foot in emphasis.  
He looked to his mother. She was smiling. "I see." She spoke softly.  
"I understand what this is all about. You've got a girlfriend."  
"Huh?" Touya blinked his eyes with shock.  
"She likes our little boy, Fujitaka. "Our little boy is growing up." She giggled.  
"Wait a minute! What do you mean? I have a girlfriend? I don't want a girlfriend!" Touya shook his head furiously.  
"It's okay, son. You'll probably have one or more later on down the line." Father grinned.  
"But I don't want one." Touya protested.  
"Well, I guess you are a little young for one right now. So perhaps we should ask the teacher to speak to the young lady." Father took his glasses off and wiped them on the edge of his shirt.  
"Then that is what we will do. Touya?" Mother motioned for Touya to sit down for dinner. "Try not to fight, please?"  
"Yes, Okaasan."  
  
"Touya, I'm relying on you to keep an eye on Sakura." Touya had to keep from rolling his eyes. It was the third time she said this to him.  
"Yes, yes. I understand."  
"Please make sure you check her diaper and keep her from the shelves. You know she is not completely toilet trained and she will crawl everywhere and get into everything. I don't want anything to fall on her or burn her or-"  
"Honey, we have to go." Father placed a hand on shoulder. She looked at him and nodded slowly.  
Touya shuffled in his slippers. He was going to be stuck babysitting all day on his first day off from school while his parents went out on a "special trip". They wouldn't say what it was.  
"We'll be back as soon as possible." Mother smiled. "We trust you with your baby sister now. Be very careful..."  
"I know she means everything to you." Touya instantly wanted to take it back. He hadn't meant to say it out loud. He got a bewildered look from both of them. He turned away and looked down at Sakura who was chewing on a rubbery toy. Touya fiddled with the frilly blanket covering her active legs.  
"I know how to make her meals and change her. You both better get going. I'll take care of everything here at home."  
He continued to stare at Sakura as he heard them say goodbye and the door closed.  
"Well," he sighed, "looks like its just you and me."  
Sakura just about had her own little world of her own to preoccupy herself with. She flexed her fingers, bent her knees, and spole her baby babble. Touya watched with wonder. _Did I do this stuff when I was little? Did mother and father get happy watching as well?_ Touya would watch them huddle around Sakura and laugh and make funny noises and ridiculous faces. To them, it was all they could do to make her smile. Did they do that for him? Touya couldn't remember and he was sure he'd remember a funny face from them. He could never really get their attention either, when it was 'Sakura time'. What did she have that he didn't?  
Bringing himself back to attention, he noticed that Sakura had sat up and was staring back at him. Her big blue eyes were beginning to develop flecks of green and twinkled with brightness that Touya assumed was happiness.  
"What so special about you?" He decided to go for the source of his problem. "Why are you so..." He stopped as he searched for the right word.  
She squealed.  
"Cute." He finished without thinking. The words seemed to slide out of his mouth. She smiled. He smiled.  
"I still think you're a monster." She crawled over to him and climbed into his lap.  
"What?" he asked, not sure if he wanted to know. She reached out her tiny hand and touched his face. She smelled funny, a smell Touya had never smelled before. It was soft and almost flowery. Her skin was soft and warm. She moved her hand over his cheek, across his mouth, and her movements were surprisingly graceful.  
Touya felt a strange warm pull inside of him. He wasn't sure what it was or how to react to it.  
"Cut that out, you shouldn't just go up and touch someone's face. You don't know if that person is mean. I mean, they might bite you or something."  
He pulled her back some, but not enough to stop her hands from roaming up.  
"Watch it! What are you trying to do, poke my eye out?" He turned his face away from her.  
"Stop it you monsteeeeEEEEEEEERRRRRRAAAAHHHH!" Touya felt a sharp tug as his neck bent backwards towards his baby sister. She had him by the hair, that kaijuu!  
"What are you doing? AACCKK!" Touya twisted his face back around to her smiling face and a trail of clear drool from her mouth to his...  
"You didn't." he growled. He moved a hand up to his thick hair and felt his fingers connect with wet slimy hair.  
"Sakura!" he shouted. "Why-why did you do that? What in the world possessed you to do such a-a...its disgusting! Gross!" He wiped his hand on the floor, trying to get the 'sister germs' off him however possible.  
She laughed. Of course she would find this amusing. She knows she'll get away with it. She gets away with everything. If he tried to tell his parents how she tried to eat him, they would just laugh. Why? Because it's a preposterous notion. Sakura is too cute to do such a thing.  
"Well, you're not cute to me! I know what you really are. A kaijuu." He slid her off his lap and stomped into the bathroom for a towel. "I'll have to tell okaasan to cut my hair again, short. That way you'll never get your hands on it again." He grumbled.  
He stomped back into the living room and looked around. She was gone.  
"Oh, no." he groaned. She has run off, or crawled. He looked around and seeing no real hiding places in there, he proceeded to check other rooms.  
"Where are you? Come on, Sakura. You can't go wandering off like this. I'll get in trouble." He peered into his/their room. She wasn't on the floor, the closet was shut and the window was shut, locked, and nailed. He started to head towards his parents room when he heard a crash. The kitchen!  
Touya dashed into the kitchen only to find Sakura on the floor with a river of pots and pans flowing out of the cabinet. He glared at her and stomped over to the mess and mess maker.  
"Sakura, how-"  
CRASH, CRASH, CRASH!  
"Saku-"  
CRASH! CRASH!  
"Stop th-"  
CRASH! CRASH! CRASH!  
She banged two pots together, laughing at the noise they and her brother were making. _She's taunting me. She's not going to go away. I'll have to deal with it for the rest of my life_. Touya groaned loudly, grabbing his own hair with two fits.  
"Why? Why must I-"  
"Toooaaaa."  
"You make too much noise."  
"Toooaaaa" she banged the pots.  
"Will you-wait. What did you say?" Touya looked down at her.  
"Toooaaaah." She started to bang them again, but Touya took a hold of her hands gently.  
"Did you...say my name?" He looked at her mouth waiting to hear her speak again. It sounded so strange being spoken by such a tiny voice.  
"Touya." He said slowly.  
She smiled. "Toooaaaah"  
"To-ya" he tried again.  
"Tooo....Tooy..."  
"Touya." He nodded at her.  
"Tooooiiiyaaa. Toooyaaa."  
He couldn't believe it! The little rat said his name. He let go of her for a moment and sat down on the floor in shock. His name. She said his name, well, to the best of her abilities. Not okaasan, or otousan, but his name. He couldn't stop the smile from forming on his face. The warm feeling that he experienced before came back and he pulled his sister into his arms for a big hug.  
"Sakura, thank you. That makes me really happy. You cute, little monster."  
She drawled out his name again and reached for a pot.  
"Now don't-  
CRASH! CRASH! CRASH!  
"Stop, Sakura I-  
CRASH! CRASH! CRASH1  
"SAKURA!!"  
CRASH! CRASH! CRASH!  
"Toooyaaa!"

Reviews are welcome!Please encourage me!


	4. Don't Leave Me

Notes- I know it's been a while since I updated this story, I apologize. It's really tough to find the time when you go to school and work. Still I hope you are enjoying it.  
  
Another note- Touya will be going through some tough times ahead. Jealousy is becoming more of a problem and a conflict arises with his father. They both love Nadesico so much, they don't want to lose her. Touya discovers his powers are growing and his connection with the moon becomes dangerous.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Touya?" The soft drift of Okaasan's voice floated through the silent room of his. She cracked the door open to let a little more light into the room. The light rested on the huddled form lying against the wall on his bed. He didn't lift his head up from the cradle of his arms, but shifted a bit to acknowledge her presence.  
"Darling, are you sitting in the dark for a reason?" she asked.  
There was no reply.  
"May I come in?"  
There was a soft mumble and she let herself in. Slowly, she sat down on the bed next to him.  
"Touya, what's wrong?" She asked. She could barely hear him. He seemed to be whispering some kind of prayer.  
"You've locked yourself in your room for the past two days. Have you been feeling ill?"  
She lowered her head towards him. "Are you mad at me?"  
The small head raised up, the moon cast a light on his round face. His eyes sparkled with unshed tears.  
"Don't leave me." He whispered.  
Her eye went wide with surprise at the plea, not sure how to respond. Touya turned away from her, afraid if he stared any longer, he would break into tears. He got up and made his way to the window. Staring out at the moon, he sighed.  
"Has Sakura done anything spectacular lately? Any new words, did she take her first step? Is that why you've come to bother me?" His voice dripped with sarcasm.  
"Why are you being like this? What's all this about Sakura?" She got up and walked over to him.  
"Touya, are you jealous?"  
Touya's mouth set in a firm line. His eyes held a flame within the dark orbs. "Why should I be jealous? Tell me, Okaasan. Tell me what would I be jealous of her?"  
"I'm not you, Touya so you have to tell me."  
He looked at her. "It took you two and a half days to ask me if something's wrong."  
Okaasan sighed. "I'm sorry, if I'm not always on the ball with things –"  
"No, that's not it." Touya shook his head. "You are always at Sakura's immediate attention. Yes she is a baby, that I understand. What I don't understand is why she gets all of the praise and I get the downcast looks."  
Okaasan was surprised. Touya continued. "What's wrong with me? Why am I so unwanted? Is it because of school? Is it my fights? I haven't been in one since a month ago. Yet, I am always left out of the fun in this house. Make Sakura laugh, get Sakura new dresses, listen to Sakura speak, Sakura is so cute, Sakura is so tiny, protect Sakura with you life, Touya. You were never this way with me. I remember that. I remember you used to set me on that windowsill of that old apartment to look out the window. I didn't have a bedroom when I was small. I slept in the living room and I only had two toys to play with, my blocks and the small grey bear."  
Touya closed his eyes as the memories bubbled up.  
"You and father would take me to the park in the stroller and I would watch myself in the reflection in the pond. When I was three, we found that old tricycle in the dumpster that only needed a new front wheel. It was the best present I had ever had. I used to race father to the end of the street. He would run along beside me."  
"When money wasn't so tight, we'd go to the movies. We would share a giant ice cream afterwards. When I came home from school, Outasan would play soccer with me until dinner time. You used to read to me at night." Touya stopped and took a deep breath.  
"And now all you have time for is to feed me and yell at me."  
"Touya." Okaasan's voice shook with sadness. Touya refused to look at her. "I know things have been difficult with school and now family issues. I want you to know you are wanted, and needed here with us. We love you so much. Sakura is so young and so helpless –"  
"Wasn't I just as helpless?" There was bitterness in his tone.  
"We...were taken by surprise with your birth, and we weren't prepared by a long shot to have a baby. So we winged a lot of it, not knowing what was right or not. We tried to make you happy and your father and I enjoyed those days of the three of us. Yes, we have longed for a daughter and we are trying to do better at taking care of her. We have more experience now, but that doesn't mean we love her more than you. We did our best with you. As for the attention, you and Sakura are two different people with different personalities. You, Touya were quiet and serious. Rarely did you laugh and you got irritable when I fussed over you. I learned to tend to you without disturbing you and touching you too much. You were so independent Touya, even as an infant. So we gave you your space, thinking you did not need out help. I'm sorry Touya if I had made the wrong choices. Sakura, on the other hand, gets upset if she's all by herself. She likes being around people. She loves being around you too, Touya."  
Touya looked up at her in surprise. She was staring out the window with a small sad smile. "She is fond of you. It's your face she wakes up to. She eats breakfast with you everyday. She always wants to see you when you come home. Her favorite toy is the gorilla with the dark wild fur, because it reminds her of you hair."  
Touya glared at her, remember the incident with his hair. He ran his fingers through it unconsciously, feeling the short silky hair.  
"Her first word was her name."  
"I know that." He snapped. "And you would think I'd be so happy, right? Well I'm not. I know she is so innocent, she so cute to realize how much...I just wish..." he trailed off. Touya didn't really hate her, on the contrary, he loved her. God forbid anyone hear that from him. "I don't dislike her, but she takes you away from me. We never do anything together anymore. Now, we don't have time." He said that last part quietly.  
"Touya I –"  
A knock at the door startled them both. Father poked his head in.  
"Is everything okay in here? I was going to put Sakura to bed"  
Touya looked to her for a moment, knowing he would not get her to understand. She had come from Sakura's side. She had always been at the center of attention. Touya could see that for Father always wanted to be around her. People always stopped her to talk to her. She was beautiful and carefree.  
He walked over to his bed and lay down. He didn't want to talk anymore. Father and Mother put Sakura to sleep. Touya fumed silently. Then Mother turned around with no hesitation, leaned over to kiss his forehead. Touya turned away. He didn't want her kiss of guilt.  
He heard murmurs of their conversation as they left. He then allowed the tears to fall. He shouldn't have been so mean to her, his loving Mother. She really was trying to help, but he had just pushed her away. Do you always have to make her cry? He should have been trying to make her happy, especially after his latest vision. He had dreamed of his Mother was floating on a lake, her eyes were closed. He tried to swim to her and pull her back to safety. The water was dreadfully cold and stung his skin. She began to sink and Touya dived after her. As he swam, he noticed that she began to melt away into a skeleton. He let out a scream under the water and tried his best to reach her. She sank further and further, passing other skeletons on the way. Touya couldn't hold any more air and had no choice but to surface and wake up.  
He shifted and looked up to the window. The full moon was high in the night sky. Just a few stars lit up the dark night. He got up and slipped over to the wide window pressing his palms to the cold glass separating him from the darkness.  
The moon.  
He looked up to the giant orb. "Beautiful." He sighed.  
Touya took in the sight of his mysterious friend. He remembered his first dream with it. He still couldn't understand what it meant, the dream that had carried him out of his room. He knew for some reason, that it wasn't the moon that had done it. The moon had saved him. The moon had taken care of him. Why couldn't he be up there with him? The moon was his friend. It would give him all of its attention. He would keep the bad dreams away too.  
"I feel safe with you."  
Suddenly, a strange feeling came over him. At first he started to panic, but then it was quickly replaced by a dull sleepiness.  
"Please moon, take me away from this place. If this future is dark and lonesome for me, let me become one of the stars with you. Let me shine forever beside you. Take me away from home. I'm not wanted here! Please!" He became frightened and tense. He tried to open the window but it was locked, no, nailed shut. He had to get out of there. He had to fly!  
"Take me. Take me away from here!" he growled. He picked up his small table and threw it at the window full force. He didn't hear the noise, he didn't feel any pain. He had to get...to the roof. A voice whispered in his head.  
The roof.  
The roof.  
"Yes, the roof." He grunted and pulled his way up to the top floor. He stretched and pulled, bumped and scraped himself climbing to the top.  
The roof.  
The roof.  
Jump off the roof.  
"I can fly." Touya ran up to the ledge of the roof. "Take me with you!" he shouted.  
He lifted his arms to the sky.  
"Touya!"  
"Moon!" he smiled. The moon was talking to him, calling to him.  
"Touya what are you doing?" No, this wasn't the moon. The voice was coming from behind him. He turned around.  
They were there.  
"Leave me alone!" he hissed.  
Jump!  
Jump!  
"I'm going where I'm needed." He turned back around and gasped. The moon was fading and the sun was rising.  
"No!" he yelled. "Don't leave me!" He stood at the very edge of the concrete step.  
"Touya please!" the woman pleaded.  
"Touya come down from there." The man shouted.  
"Don't leave me. I'm coming with you!" I will fly!"  
They were coming to get him. They wanted to take him back to that place of imprisonment. No!  
Jump! Jump! Jump!  
With his eyes fixed on the moon, he jumped. Everything slowed down to the point that if Touya had not been falling, it would have seemed funny. The sky became a spiraling kaleidoscope with the ground finally coming into view. It was then the sound became crystal clear and his reasoning came back to him.  
Mother was screaming.  
So was he.  
Things went black.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Whoops! Ok, I know this is a bad place to leave you, but I will write more as soon as possible. Thank you for the reviews! Peachy!!! 


	5. Changes

Chapter 5

He was dead. At least, that's what he assumed if you could assume when you're dead. He saw ghosts, blurry white drifts floating in bright white light. Strange sounds echoed in his ears and he couldn't understand what they were, but that they sounded distorted on top of it all. Where was he?

"Don't worry, we're going to help you." A voice said close to his ear. Touya relaxed. There was someone to help him, like he used to do for other spirits. Did that mean he was still on Earth? He felt his body moving but it wasn't voluntary. It was almost like floating, but he was on his back. So tired. There was some pain, but he was too tired to register. So he gave into the fatigue effortlessly.

Do you dream in death? Do spirits dream? Or is that all you are, a dream released from the body? Touya was dreaming. He was in a field and there was a slight breeze in the air. The sun was shining and birds and insects were chirping all over the place. He lay down in the grassy field staring up at the puffy white clouds drifting lazily across the sky. He smiled as he recognized the shape the clouds took.

"Okaasan and Outasan."

They were floating above him, father's arm was wrapped around her shoulders in a comforting embrace. Touya frowned for a moment. Did they miss him? Were they happy being a three member family again? Was Sakura all they needed? Why should he go back? Things were better this way...

Touya looked closer at their faces. They were sad! Okaasan seemed to lock eyes with him and he called to her. "Okaasan!"

The clouds became grey and dark. Thunder echoed across the sky. It began to rain...no it was Okaasan's tears. Outasan was crying too. He felt a pang in his chest as he reached out to them. Their tears soaked him through to the soul.

"Please don't cry. If I could come back to you, I would. I'm sorry I got mad. I'll never leave your side again." Touya could feel his own tears begin to fall. "Please."

"Please don't leave me."

"Shh, it's okay now. Everything is going to be alright." A soothing voice reached his ears coaxing his eyes open. It was very dark and very quiet. "Don't cry, darling. Mama is here." He felt a warm touch and he was surprised he could feel. Was he dead? He couldn't be.

"You're here and you're safe." She spoke as if she knew what he was thinking. For some reason, a wave of panic hit him. "Help me." He whimpered. He wasn't sure why he said that. "What's wrong, Touya." A light flickered on.

"Okaasan?" Touya couldn't believe his eyes. She was here with him. It wasn't a dream. He wasn't dead, but where was he? "Where am I?" he looked into her face. She looked tired, but her eyes were alert and focused on him. They looked scared but concerned. Touya shivered at the thought of his presence doing this to her.

"You are at the hospital. Try not to move too much. You've been here for over a week, in and out of consciousness." She whispered to him, stroking his hair. He realized he couldn't move his legs and his right arm. His head felt heavy and throbbed with a constant dull ache. He turned his head to the mirror hanging above the sink. He winced. He moved a little too fast. The room swayed and spun slightly. Touya held back a gasp as he saw his reflection. His face looked swollen all over. Some of his hair had been shaved off and stitches and bandages covered the top of his head. He looked like a punk rocker that took a sledge hammer to one side of his head. The rest of his hair stuck out wild and uncombed with bits of dried blood.

"Touya, tell me," Okaasan pushed a wisp of dark hair away form his face. "please...tell me...why?" her voice cracked at the question she didn't have to elaborate on. Touya tried to shift himself, but was struck with pain at that very instant.

"No, sweetheart, the doctor needs you to lay still. Your back...it's..." She broke down crying. Touya wanted to panic, but he remained calm when he spoke to her. "Okaasan, what is wrong? Why can't I move? It's okay, I'm fine. I am not in any pain, I just want to know." It was a lie, but it seemed to calm her down. She composed herself and wiped her eyes with a soft pink handkerchief.

"The doctors say you've broken your arm and legs. You have severe trauma to your back and head."

"Trauma?"

"It means you've been broken, very badly." She elaborated.

Touya had to ask. He wanted to know what happened earlier. "Did I die?" He saw her cringe at the question so he went on. He didn't want her to talk about it if it hurt her. "Because I think I did for a moment. It was strange, like a dream. It's hard to explain, but I also had a vision."

"A vision?" Okaasan asked uncertainly. Touya nodded slowly. "About what?" Touya tried to lift his movable arm to reach up to her face. Pain shot through, but he had to touch her. He wanted to make sure she was still there. He stroked her cheek softly. "I know now, to never doubt your love and accept the fact that things will never be the same. They will be better. I love my sister, outasan, and you so much. Please, forgive me."

She took ahold of his hand and nuzzled it gently. "Oh Touya, I'm the one who should be sorry. You're just as important and need just as much care as she does. We were wrong to think you didn't need us. We should have been more involved with you. We love you so much, Touya. You had us so scared when you..."

There was a knock at the door. A doctor came in. "Hello there, I just came by to check on Touya before I left for the night." He came over and took a look at his charts and monitor. "How come I can't move?" Touya asked. The doctor looked up and then looked at his mother and back. "Well, you see Touya, when you fell off the roof; you fell at an angle and landed on your back. You fell onto the sidewalk which is made of concrete instead of the front lawn. Now first of all," the doctor came and sat down beside Touya and looked him straight in the eye, "you are a very lucky boy. However, this incident has left you scarred for life."

The tone of his voice made Touya feel ill. He felt like he couldn't breathe, but he dared not break down in front of this man or his mother. After all, she had to see him before they fixed him up and was hit with the news first. She watched him fall.

"I can't move very well." Touya said. The doctor nodded. "You have nerve damage. Nerves control your responses to touch and movement and some other things. Your body depends on this long stem of nerves in your back to move. It is this stem that you damaged in the fall. It was severed."

"So, what that means is..."

"You won't be able to walk again. You will have difficulty moving your arms as well. In the future, you may even lose mobility there. You were very close to not making it." The doctor gave him a firm look. Touya wondered what he thought of hearing about a little boy jumping off a roof with no clear or good answer as to why he did it. Still, it would probably be easier admitting that to him than to his parents. He still had to explain his actions to them.

He heard his mother sob and look towards her with guilt. This was his fault. And why? Why did he jump? He couldn't remember too well. He did remember a strange feeling came over him and probably gave him those sickening thoughts. He also remembered the moon. He was looking at the moon. It couldn't have been his friend. It had to be something else.

"Well, I shall check on you tomorrow." The doctor got up and he could hear Okaasan thank him quietly. They were alone again. The sounds of the technical instruments gave off beeps and hums, measuring Touya's vitals signs. What could he say to her? He wasn't sure he could answer her question. He screwed up, that's for certain. He was sure she already knew that. Why did he have to cause her problems? If it wasn't fights, it was jealousy. Now, he would make her suffer by watching her son become a living doll, helpless and immobile, while she too, was slowly dying. Touya still didn't know how to deal with that.

He looked to his mother and saw her struggling to stay awake. She was so pale, her eyes were lined with dark circles. She was also thinner than he remembered. It was then a thought struck him. What if he was the reason for her death! How could he have been so foolish? Here he was wrapped up in his little problems that were so insignificant; he couldn't see what he was doing to her, to both of his parents.

Murderer.

"Touya, what's wrong?" his mother's voice startled him out of his thoughts.

"Okaasan." He choked out.

"What's wrong? Do you need a nurse? Are you in pain?" She leaned forward with concern.

He let out a dry laugh. As if he could drown himself in painkillers. It would never stop the pain that was in his heart.

"Touya?" she whispered.

"I'm a murderer." He said finally.

"Why would you think that? Is it because you jumped?" She looked at him curiously.

"I'm not the one dying." He said darkly. She gasped, then lowered her head. "You know, about that?"

"I saw it in my dreams. I saw you leaving me."

Okaasan sighed. "I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want to make you sad. I should have known you would see it beforehand. Why do you call yourself a murderer? It's not your fault that this has happened to me."

She shook her head. "I'm sorry."

Touya shook his head with a frown. "Don't."

She didn't seem to take notice. "I seem to be doing that a lot lately—"

"Don't!" Touya shouted.

She looked back in alarm. Touya sighed. "Don't apologize. It's not your fault. There was nothing you could have done to prevent this. Or this..." He looked down at himself. "Don't feel like you've done a bad job raising me. Don't blame yourself for my problems, they are my own. I must work them out. You've done your best, and that's what counts." He took a deep breathe, "I love you always, never forget that. Even if...even if my life takes a turn for the worse. Even if there are things I do or may do that may look bad or wrong..."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

How could he explain the visions he was having. He didn't want to frighten her, but if she saw him from Heaven, there would be no telling how she would react. He was afraid she would be upset with him and he would never speak to her again. "You know, things happen." He spoke at last. "Never think for one minute you could've done something different to change my future or help me. Just know that I will always be thinking of you and I will be OK, even if I am never truly happy again. I may never see you again, but I..." he broke off sniffling.

"Don't talk like that, Touya." She gently stroked his bruised cheek.

"I...can't help it. I just don't see how I can ever be happy without you."

"Touya, I promise I will still look after you even when I am gone. I will love you all forever and want you to move on with your lives. I want to see you grow up and be whatever you want to be, be with whomever you want to be with, and always smile." She smiled down at him.

Touya nodded, he couldn't trust himself to speak. He knew she was preparing for the future outcome, but it didn't make him feel any better. What good was seeing the future if you could do nothing to change it? What good was seeing ghosts and spirits if you were the only one to see your loved ones and had to see everyone else mourn and suffer? Why did he have this power if all it has done is gotten him into trouble? He now wished he could somehow lock away this power or get rid of it.

"What are you thinking my dear?" Okaasan's voice was soft and gentle. Touya looked up at her. "I was thinking, that you should call 'tousan and have him come pick you up so you can get some rest."

She smiled, but shook her head. "No, I don't want to leave you tonight."

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." He winced as he realized what he had just said. He rushed on. "Besides, there should be nurses here to check on me from time to time. Sakura might wake up and need you there too. 'Tousan has a presentation tomorrow. If he is up all night with Sakura, he won't get a good night's rest. It makes more sense for you to go home. Besides, we don't want to have the both of us hospitalized, do you?"

Okaasan sighed. Touya thought she would give in by the sound of it. Instead, she smiled and scooted next to him without jostling his broken bones. "I think your father won't mind calling his partner and handing him the presentation. I think I shall sleep right here."

Touya didn't know what to say. "From now on, I'm going to do my part better and share my time with you and Sakura. We will make an effort to do more family things together and not just with Sakura or just you. Right now, you are my priority and main concern. Sakura and your father will be alright."

Touya felt his chest go tight with the feelings that were overwhelming him. His eyes burned with unshed tears. He felt all of this, and he was happy. "Okaasan."

That night, his dream gave him a message he could not recognize. It was just the moon glowing brightly. Its face was white as pearls and blue like sapphire. He saw the craters that covered the surface, creating the shape of a bunny sitting up on its hind legs, its little nose pointing up.

A light grey bunny. Touya didn't know why he had such a fascination with that concept. There was a bunny living on the moon and his mother told him the reason why was because he was the first bunny ever to live on the Earth. He was a giant and ate lots of grass and carrots. When man came, the bunny would eat their crops of vegetables. So with their farming tools they fought with the bunny, trying to drive him away. The was scratched and cut and blood fell to the ground. The big bunny didn't know where else to go since he was always driven away, so he leaped into the sky. He landed on the moon. The blood that fell to the ground created little grey bunnies that man did not mind sharing the land with.

Clouds passed by slowly shading the bunny, but not covering it up completely. Still, the mysterious light shined through the spaces between. Touya felt a strange sensation come over him. It was like energy or light radiating on him, no it was flowing into him. It filled him, like food for a famished belly. It relaxed him as if he hadn't slept in years. He closed his eyes and let the moon work its mysterious magic.


	6. The Pull

Chapter 6

Touya opened his eyes and took a deep breath, letting it go gently. The sun peeked through the slits of the blinds, but not in a disturbing way. It still left the room in a shaded refuge, not waking his mother who was asleep peacefully beside him. Touya had a sudden urge to move and reach for her, but last night came back to him. He couldn't move, and any other attempts would prove to be painful. He looked around the room now that he could see the contents better. Flowers and cards hung on the walls and covered the tables. A banner from his class hovered over him stating get well soon. There were books and stuffed animals at the foot of the bed. He squinted at the small cards attached to the toys. Most of them looked to be from the girls in his class. Still, with all of the gifts and acknowledgments from the people, he could still see the hospital machines and furniture. It brought in a cold and sterile feeling and he couldn't wait to go home.

He closed his eyes for a moment, recalling the dream he had last night. The moon. Yet another visitation from his mysterious friend and he didn't understand what it meant. It seems you won't leave me alone. He was beginning to doubt the moon's intentions and it was scaring him. The moon called to him that night. He felt a strange sensation come over him, like he was out of his body, no, more like he had lost control of his body. He was called and led off the roof. Could it have been the moon?

However, last night's dream didn't seem threatening in any way. It was more like it was saying, "I'm not going to hide from you." It actually seemed to soothe him a bit. Was it an apology? _No_, Touya shook his head; _I don't believe you hurt me_.

There was a knock at the door that startled him and woke his mother up. A nurse poked her head in. She received a glare from Touya. "U-uh, g-good morning." She stammered. "I just came in to check your vitals and change his bed pan."

She received a bigger glare from Touya and mother patted his cheek gently. He relaxed but looked at her with pleading eyes. He didn't want to be touched by strangers; he never did, especially in his personal regions. He couldn't help but try to move away.

"Now don't move. I need you to be still because the catheter must be place in you." The nurse said sternly. She could see she was going to be handling a difficult patient. Touya held back a growl and turned his face away. He decided to count in his head until it was over just to get his mind off it. One. Two. Three. Four...

"Oh, my goodness!" gasped the nurse. "What is it?" Okaasan asked nervously. Touya looked back at them. The nurse pointed to something, at first Touya didn't know what it was. "This child is supposed to be paraplegic."

Okaasan looked at the nurse with uncertainty. "That's what the doctor told us. Isn't that what's written on his charts?" The nurse grabbed the charts off the end of the bed and stared at them occasionally looking from the paper to Touya. He lost patience with the nurse.

"Will you stop acting like nitwit and tell us what's wrong?!" He shouted. "Touya!" His mother scolded. The nurse didn't seem to take notice, but pointed to his feet. "He was moving his toes."

Touya suddenly became excited and stared at his toes that stuck out of the thick white cast. He held his breath and concentrated on moving his toes. They wiggled back at him with ease. There was no discomfort or pain in fact; he didn't feel any pain anywhere. He looked in the mirror and saw the swollenness had disappeared and the bruises were gone. He was still stitched up and messy-looking but there seemed to be no sign of the accident. He couldn't believe it.

"I-I'll just go and get the doctor. I'll be right back." The nurse stammered and backed out of the room as if Touya was some kind of wild animal. Touya couldn't help but let loose a giggle at the sight of the frightened nurse. He didn't notice the fear in his mother's eyes. For a moment, he had forgotten she was still there. "Touya..." she whispered.

"Just think, I'll be out of here today or tomorrow and I won't need the casts anymore. Oh, the look on her face was priceless!" Touya perked up. "I knew it! The moon was my friend! He healed me in the dream. I knew it couldn't have been the moon that called to me. I must thank him! Okaasan?" He suddenly remembered her. He went silent from the look on her face. It dawned on him that he hadn't told her any of the dreams about the moon, or why he had jumped off the roof. She looked as if she was about to burst into tears. Touya wished he hadn't gone off like that earlier. "Okaasan..."

"What is going on here, Touya?" She could barely get the words out. He could see her shaking and he realized that he was scaring her. "Don't be scared. It's just..." How could he explain it? How would she handle it? Now wasn't the time to explain, he concluded. "Well, aren't you happy? I'm better." He asked softly.

She stared at him for a long time, taking in the situation. Touya smiled at her softly. "Maybe the doctor made an error in my condition. Perhaps it was something temporary." He hoped that saying that would ease her mind. After a while, she sighed and smiled slowly. "Of course, Touya. That must be it." Yet, there was something in her voice that stated she knew that wasn't it. He couldn't fool her as spacey as she could be. When it came to Touya and his sister, she could always read her children inside and out.

The doctor came in and did a complete check over Touya. In fact, several doctors came in to see Touya. They could only come up with one conclusion. "Perhaps I misdiagnosed your son, at least in a good way." He said with astonishment. Okaasan and Touya could only smile nervously as a small sweat drop rolled down their faces.

Father came and picked them up and drove them home. Sakura sat next to Touya and kept reaching for his hair. An argument arose. As far as the family was concerned, everything was going back to normal. No one spoke of the miraculous healing or the incident in the first place as they drove towards their home.

When they got home, Touya raced upstairs to avoid any discussions that might come up after they put Sakura down. He shut his door and lay down on his bed. He needed to be alone right now. He had to think about what made him jump. The sun was setting and the moon appeared like a ghost in the sky. Touya walked over to the window and looked at it. It had been replaced, nailed shut and barred. He could still look out between the thin black bars.

He smiled. "Thank you, my friend. I should have never doubted you. I know now that you are here to watch over me. Now I must ask for your guidance and help in solving this strange mystery. I need to know what came over me." He placed his hand on the cool glass and closed his eyes. Then, he felt the pull of the moon. It was gentle and soothing like a caress through his veins to his very soul. The spell that came over him was different, strong and forceful. It didn't reach deep inside him but covered him like a shell. It pulled but not the way the moon pulled now. It felt more like, strings...like a puppet. Then there was the voice, or was it two voices? One controlling him and one calling him.

Jump. Jump.

Touya shook his head, trying to block out the memory. He didn't want to remember for fear of having it start all over again. The moon had saved him, but from what? Why was this happening to him? "What's going on?"

There was a knock on the door. Father came in, shutting the door behind him. Touya felt his body tense. He didn't want to face this with his parents just yet, especially with his father. He didn't know why he was so...afraid of him. This was the man who used to pick him up and carry him on his shoulders and play soccer with him in the backyard. How did they grow apart? Was it just Sakura? Was it Okaasan?

"Touya, can I talk to you?" He asked gently. Touya knew better than to turn him down. He even promised Okaasan that he wouldn't yell at Otousan again. Yet, he dreaded to hear what the conversation would be about. Probably another scolding, he thought glumly. "Come here and sit down with me. I just want to talk to you for a bit." His voice shook slightly. Touya almost didn't catch it. Was he trying to hold back his anger? He looked too calm for that. He patted the bed the spot next to him on the bed and Touya slowly made his way over and sat down. He was not ready for the strong arms to wrap around him, pulling Touya close to his father's chest.

They sat there in silence. Touya didn't know what to say, and Otousan couldn't speak and tears slipped silently onto Touya cheek. Twilight was in bloom and one by one, the stars came out and reflected their glow over father and son. Touya was afraid to look at his father in such a helpless state. Never had he seen his father cry. He was always so strong and happy, unless he was strong and angry. Now Touya wasn't sure why his father was so upset. Was it because of Okaasan? Touya knew that his mother was ill and he didn't have to hide it from Touya. He was afraid...afraid to lose his wife. Death would take the one he loved most. Father didn't believe in ghost and spirits as much as he and Okaasan did, and now it would hit him the hardest. He would never see her again. And what could Touya do? What would happen to Sakura? How would they manage without that dizzy woman in their lives?

They had depended on her more than they could realize. She was glue that held everyone together. That was why Touya and Otousan hadn't killed each other yet. That was why Sakura never cried. That was why Touya was able to find out he had a new baby cousin. She still had some ties to 'the family'. How would they get along without the woman they both looked after almost possessively?

This brought Touya back to his present position. Here he was, sitting in his father's embrace. The man he was afraid to get close to, he couldn't be closer. Still, Touya relaxed and closed his eyes. It felt nice, to be held like this. Even if he was wishing that someone else was in his arms.

"Touya..." His father spoke first. Touya jumped in before he could finish. "It's alright otousan. I understand how you feel. Okaasan is still with us and she will not leave us, not entirely. She will always be with us, even if we cannot see her." Touya tried not to cry. The thought brought fresh pain to Touya's heart. He knew that was knowledge his father was seeking. He wanted to know Okaasan would still be with us.

"Touya." His father tried again. Touya silenced him again. "Don't worry, otousan. Everything will be okay." He felt his father sigh and lean his chin on top of his head. Touya couldn't help but press his face into his chest and wrap his arms around him. They held each other all night, falling asleep and dreaming their own dreams, but sharing the same thing. Okaasan.

Whew! I'm sorry it took so long to put this up. My other story was taken down. I'm sad. (sniff, sniff) But do not fear. I have other stories and ideas to share. I will try and put more up soon. Please leave a review. No matter how short or simple, all reviews will be taken to heart. Peachy!


	7. Harmony

Chapter 7

Okay, let's have a little more light-heartedness. Just to let you guys know, last chapter left Fujitaka's thoughts unsaid. So you don't think him so unkind, he wasn't upset because of Nadesico. He already made a promise to her not to cry. ; )

I love creating angst. ON WITH THE SHOW!!

"This music will make the house a happier place." Okaasan smiled. The family watched with excitement and some curiosity as the movers brought in an organ piano. It was made of cherry wood and was glossed over. It had copper pipes extending out above the black and ivory keys, and there were three gold pedals below. The fourth mover brought in a matching seat with a velvet cushion which Touya couldn't resist reaching out his hand and swept across the soft material as it went passed him.

"So where did it come from?" he asked, his eyes still fixed on the large instrument. "It's from someone who still cares about us." She said with a smile. "You mean her." Touya responded with a frown. "Yes, and you should be nice to her and stop playing tricks on her. She is family, you know." Okaasan chuckled.

"Tell that to her when she fights with papa." Touya grumbled and reached for his father's hand without thinking. He didn't catch the smile between his parents and went into the bedroom where the organ was placed.

No sound came from the instrument as Touya rested his fingers on the keys. He felt the smooth cool keys one by one, wondering how each one of those keys played a tune that could be sweet and clear. The night before, he had been watching an old movie that a masked man playing music on an organ much bigger than Okaasan's and it had frightened Touya to know such loud and dark tones could be the kind of music she played. Even the image had played around in his head of Okaasan lurking around with a mask on and a swooping cape playing the organ. How ridiculous, he thought afterwards. Still, he was afraid to press down on the black and white keys.

"Don't be afraid, Touya." His mother's voice startled him and his hand came down on multiple keys letting out a horrid sound and made him yelp and jump away from the seat. Okaasan laughed. "Are you okay?"

Touya looked at her as a flash of lightning struck, illuminating her face revealing a blue mask on her face and a dark cape.

"AAAAAAHHH!!!" he yelled.

"AAAAAAHHH!!!" she yelled.

Everything went dark.

"Well, it looks as if the lightning has taken the power lines down. Is everything ok?" Father came into the room with a flashlight in one hand and Sakura in the other. "Yes dear, we are fine." Okaasan replied.

"How is your head?"

"Better, the cooling mask works well."

"That's good. You should tie your robe shut, it will keep you warm."

"Right, oh! Where's Touya?"

He felt the flashlight on his face, but couldn't raise his hand to block it, for it was too busy trying to keep his heart from flying out of his chest.

"That will teach you to watch those scary movies at night when you should be in bed." Father chuckled.

"I wasn't scared." Touya protested putting a glare in for good measure. "Of course." Father patted his head.

"Ready?" Okaasan got there attention. Her back was to them, but she turned her head to the side with a smile. Touya sat with Sakura and his father on the bed waiting to hear Okaasan play.

It was like nothing he had ever heard. Touya listened as a beautiful melody floated out of the copper pipe and into his ears. It was nothing like the scary music from the movie. "Your mother used to play the piano for the high school chorus and plays. After school, she would play for me while we ate our dinners in the music room." His father whispered. "She always plays when she is happy. She plays for the ones she loves." Touya smiled at this. _That means she is happy right now, the happiest she could be,_ he thought.

"I wish—" he caught himself.

"You wish what dear?" Okaasan asked still playing. Touya blushed and looked down. "Would you like to learn how to play?" She asked smiling. Touya only nodded. "Then come here and sit with me."

Touya walked over and sat next to her. He looked into her face and saw her eyes were closed while her fingers moved gracefully across the keys. "How do you know which ones to press? There are so many." He asked. He was already tempted to touch the keys.

She smiled and stopped for a moment to take each one of Touya's hands and placed them on the keyboard. "Place a finger here and here..." she murmured, adjusting his hand placement. Touya allowed her to move him over more to his end and wondered if he could really play with what she told him.

"Then move them back, got it?"

He nodded.

"Okay, ready? One and two and..." they began. He pressed exactly where she told him to and moved them back and forth as she had instructed him. He couldn't believe he was making music with her. It felt great and made a smile appear on his face. "This is fun!" he laughed.

"You both sound great." Father said.

"It comes naturally to you. You should try out at school." Mother said.

"Really?" Touya looked up at her with wonder.

"Of course, they have a chorus, band, and orchestra classes in the afternoon. We can enroll you." Father smiled.

"No organ?" Touya frowned.

"Don't worry about that. You can practice with me. It would be nice if you could try another instrument. That way, we could watch you would have a concert uniform and you'd look so handsome..." Mother sighed.

"I'd do it for you." Touya said.

"We would love that." Father said cheerfully.

"Then I want to start tomorrow." Touya said with enthusiasm. His fingers slipped, hitting a wrong note. It startled everyone. Touya cringed and smiled sheepishly. "It's only my first try."

They entered their home taking their shoes off at the door. They had just returned form Touya's orchestra concert at school and they celebrated afterwards by eating out. After dinner, they presented him with a violin. He was overjoyed, however, he asked where and how could they afford it, but they smiled and told him not to worry, just play beautiful music.

So just for them, he played his heart out just like he did at the concert. It had been more difficult then since there were so many eyes on him. He kept his eyes on the conductor and the music sheets, especially when his solo came. He felt the camera flashes and could hear Sakura's squeal, he did his best to concentrate. He definitely preferred playing for his family; he didn't like all the attention from the strangers. Many parents stopped them and congratulated his parents for having such a talented child. Touya wanted to just leave and didn't care what other parents thought of him. He didn't belong to them, yet, they were giving out information to Okaasan and Otousan about special high schools dedicated to talented children.

"This school is magnificent. If he excels in his academics as well he can get into this school. It will look good on his papers."

"If I were you, I'd start looking now."

"My child will be going there."

"He looks so mature. You should invest in placing him in kendo classes. He is tall and strong looking."

"Have you thought about private schools?"

Touya hated it all. It reminded of him of that terrible morning on the ledge. He had only joined the class because it made Okaasan happy to hear him play. To him that was all that mattered. He finished and they all clapped, even Sakura who kept clapping, enjoying the sound it made. They sat down together and drank tea and talked about the future dig otousan was going to lead for the first time. Touya sat between them with Sakura on his lap and for once she wasn't pulling is hair.

He looked up at his mother and sighed. The thought of what was to come struck him and for some reason his thoughts went to Sakura. She knew nothing of what was about to happen. She was beginning to comprehend most conversations and speak in her dainty voice. Perhaps it was time to start telling her about the spirit world. Touya clutched her a little tighter to him. Yes, he thought with determination, I must teach her and take care of her now. It has to start now.

I'm so glad to have gotten so far in this story. I hope you all enjoy it. I will start to get more into what's happening to Touya. I know some of you are probably wondering if you'll hear anything about Yukito in this story. All I can say is, nothing is impossible. Peachy!!


	8. Spirits Can't Hurt You

Finally, some movement on this story, I am so sorry for taking so long to update. Allow me to make it up to you. On with the show!

* * *

Touya's parents seem to stare at him for an eternity. He watched as they exchanged concerned looks and he shifted his weight from one foot to the other trying to look calm. I sure hope this works, he thought. He wanted to do this for two weeks and it would only work if they said 'yes'.

Finally, Okaasan answered. "Are you sure, Touya? I mean, you don't normally like babysitting your sister. We are going to be away for some time."

"All the more for me to keep her here, you know she doesn't like it there. I'll take her to the park." As Touya spoke, Sakura squeezed in between them hopping up and down.

"Go playing! Go playing!" she squealed with laughter. Touya smiled as he gained more conifidence. "See? You just can't take her when she's got her heart set on going to the park."

Sakura nodded and went along with Touya's plan. "I wanna slide down the slide and play sandcastles and swing."

"I'll even make lunch for her." Touya patted her head with satisfaction.

"We're going to play dolls too."

"Uh…" Touya nudged her out of the way when she took it too far. "We'll be fine, Okaasan. I'll keep my eyes on her constantly."

His mother smiled down at him. "Ok, then we shall be back soon."

His parents left and they listened to the car drive away before breaking the silence. "Great, they bought it." Touya grinned.

"Hee, hee, Onichan's happy Sakura-chan did a good job." She giggled.

"Yes, you did." He smiled back at her. She blushed and twirled around once. Touya nodded to her. "Alright, now let's get going."

He stepped towards the door to slip on his shoes when she took off in a toddler trot to their room. He sighed to himself. _Why did I think this was going to be easy?_

He stomped after her, trying to suppress his anger. Opening the door to his room, he saw her by the small wooden toy box. She had her pink shopping bag and was beginning to fill it with toys. In went a shovel, two dolls, and a pail.

"What's all this?" he asked, slightly puzzled.

"When we go to the park, we can build a giant sandcastle, the big ones oniichan is good at. That way, Nekoi-chan and Arashi-chan can live in it." She walks over to him and hands him the long haired doll. "You can be Arashi-chan."

Touya realized this was going to be harder than he thought. He kneeled down and pulled her close. "Now listen, Sakura. Remember what I told you before? We were going to tell Okaasan and Otousan that we were going to the park, but we had a secret mission. We are going on a spriritual journey through the town. There are things that I must show you so that you will understand and accept them when the time comes."

He spoke slowly so that she could understand. She was very smart when it came to speaking and conversation. It was harder for her to grasp counting and arithmetic. He waited as her little brow furrowed as she worked to understand his words. Her face suddenly lowered. "Oh," she said softly, "Okaaay."

Touya couldn't help himself and held back a smile. "We shall take them with us. After all, our trip happens to end at the park…With a big sandcastle."

The sad face melted away and she hugged him with her tiny arms that didn't quite fit around him. "Hurray! Hurray! I love you, niichan!"

They took the path that ran by the elementary school and followed it to the thick woods that surrounded the small town. At the end of it, they came to an opening that allowed the soft light of the sun through. Touya had Sakura's hand in his, but couldn't feel the slight trembling that went through it.

"We're here, Sakura." He spoke quietly as if in the library.

"Where are we?" Sakura asked looking around the unfamiliar surroundings. "We are in a very special place. Now I want you to focus in on the spot in front of you."

Touya turned her facing west and kneeled beside her. She stared blankly at the spot Touya pointed to, but didn't know what to look for. "I don't see anything, Onichan." She said.

"Nothing? Well, then close your eyes and just stand still for a moment." Sakura looked at him with uncertainty for a moment, but did so. He leaned in closer. "I want you to picture a young boy about my age with soft brown hair and brown eyes. He has freckles on his cheeks and nose. He is wearing a white shirt and dark brown vest with brown pants. Can you see him in your mind?"

Sakura nodded and Touya placed a hand on her shoulder. "That's the boy who is standing in front of you."

Her eyes flew open and she looked around. "Where? I don't see anybody."

"That's because he has no physical body. All that's left of him is his spirit. It is what we call a ghost." Touya looked into the green eyes.

"Most people can't see ghosts, but some can. I can and so can Okaasan. Ghosts are people who have died but did not go to Heaven yet. They are stuck here on Earth until whatever that binds them to this place is fixed."

"What is 'died'?" Sakura asked, still not understanding.

"It's called death, Sakura. Death is what happens when you stop breathing and your heart," he placed his hand on her chest, "stops beating. Your body no longer moves, you no longer feel anything, eat, or speak. It's almost like sleeping, except you never wake up."

Sakura gasped. "Does it hurt?"

He thought about how to answer this and chose to take a simpler answer. "Well, no. Death doesn't hurt. As I said before, you can't feel anything."

"What about before death?"

"It…depends."

"On what?"

"On how you die. Take for instance, this boy in front of us. He died of starvation, no food."

"Did he hurt?" Sakura asked again. Touya looked to the skinny boy who shook his head slowly.

"No, he fell asleep and died." Touya nodded to the boy who turned and started to walk back into the forest.

"Why is he still here? What does he have to fix?" She asked.

"He is trying to find his little brother. They got lost looking for food." Touya said taking her hand.

"Are we going to help him find his brother?"

"No, Sakura. He is already gone. I have tried to tell him this, but he continues to search. I don't know where his brother died so I can't help him anymore." Touya struggled to keep his voice from wavering.

It was difficult for Touya to accept these kinds of fates for the spirits. It was always like he had failed them. They didn't all end in happy reunions or closure and Touya couldn't always get ghosts to cooperate and he would have to move on. It left a dark feeling in his stomach when he had to let them go. After all, there weren't many people who could see ghosts and even less that would help them. Okaasan always said to help as many people as you can, for you never know when it will be you who needs help.

"Let's go, Sakura. We are going to make our way to the park from here."

They walked behind the neighborhood houses and made it to and burnt down house. They stopped and Touya pointed to the rubble. "Someone died here too. They burned to death here. Many ghosts look the same way as they did when they died. This man has burns on his skin."

Sakura hugged Touya's leg and trembled. "Burns hurt."

"I know, but you have to understand that death can happen slowly or very suddenly. He was unconscious when the fires started so don't worry about that. It doesn't matter how old you are or if you were good or bad, death doesn't recognize these things."

"Onichan, it's scary here." Sakura whined. She kept thinking about the burning man and shut her eyes.

"Now hold on, I want to tell you one more thing. When most people die, you don't become a ghost. Instead, you go to a place far away in the sky called Heaven. It is a wonderful place where you get to watch the ones you love from above and will meet them again when they leave this Earth."

"How do you get there?" She asked, relaxing a little.

"On beautiful white wings that take you up into the clouds." Touya smiled down at her.

"Really? Where is Heaven?" Sakura looked up into the sky, but saw the same blue sky. "You can't see it from here. You only see when you become an angel." Touya pushed her head down and mussed up her hair.

"An angel has wings that take you to Heaven, right Niichan?" Sakura tried to fix her hair, but only succeeded in disturbing it even more.

"That's right. When that happens the loved ones should not worry or be sad when that person dies, because you will always see them again later and they will always be watching from above." Touya smiled as his little sister began to understand.

"We can't be sad." Sakura nodded, then grabbed her brother again. "I still don't like ghosts, niichan. Can we leave?"

Touya sighed but with satisfaction. This was enough for the tiny child today. "Yes, we can leave, but you must promise me that you won't tell Okaasan and Otousan about our secret mission. Promise me, ok?"

Sakura nodded and tugged on his pants. "OK."

Touya looked back at the ghost of the burned man who smiled at the children. As they walked away, he spread his wings and floated up into the sky.

They made it to the bridge that crossed over the creek and into the park. Sakura began to make happy noises and jump up and down. Touya smiled but suddenly stopped in his tracks as he looked ahead. He held Sakura back as he spotted a figure standing at the other end of the bridge.

He couldn't see their face, but there was something about it's presence that gave Touya a bad feeling. The figure was a man and he was tall and broad. He wore dark clothes and a baseball cap that hid most of his features. Touya could make out black hair and an angular chin, but that was all. He stood hunched over slightly with his hands in his pockets, his feet shoulder width apart.

Touya got a sense from him that made him question if he was real or a ghost. Something wasn't right with him. However, Sakura spoke up, "Niichan, who is that?"

This made Touya tense. If she could see him, why did he feel unnatural powers coming from him? "I don't know Sakura, but we should go back the way we came."

"But I'm tired." She whined. True, the walk here was a long one and to go back that way would mean he'd have to carry her and the shopping bag. If he could go through the park, they would just have to cross two main streets and be back on their street quickly, except this man was in their way. Could he risk the chance that this man wasn't dangerous?

"Sakura," he said in a low voice, "stay close to me."

Her eyes widened and she looked at the man. "Wait." She said sternly and began digging around in her bag. She pulled out her shovel and held it close. "Ready."

Touya probably would have laughed at the sight of her if the situation weren't so serious. He was glad she was putting on a brave face in this moment. They began to step onto the bridge. Touya knew some basic karate and figured in the worst scenario, he'd push Sakura out of the way and take the man on. Hopefully, the most they'd get off with would be some minor heckling.

The man didn't move as they began to cross the bridge. It was a good fifteen feet in length so they had quite a bit of space between them, but it didn't seem long enough for Touya. As they got closer, he could swear he heard the dark man whispering something. He could see his mouth moving slightly in the shadows. Touya squeezed Sakura's hand and brought her as close as he could without making her trip.

They were almost halfway across when the man began to run towards them. Touya stopped in alarm and tugged on Sakura's arm. "Sakura, run!"

The little girl panicked and squatted down. "No! I'm scared!"

Touya looked back at the man closing in on them and had no choice but to stand his guard. He braced himself for impact and stood in front of the small huddling child. He looked up and locked eyes with the man for the first time.

They were red.

Suddenly, he spread his arms as if to tackle them and as quickly as it began, he became a dark cloud. Touya shut his eyes and turned to cover Sakura.

He felt the cloud pass around them. It felt hot and smelled like sulfur. He covered his sister's mouth and nose as he choked and coughed. When Touya opened his eyes, there was no one there. He looked behind him and saw nothing as well. He tugged Sakura up even though she resisted.

"He's gone." He whispered.

"Onichan, what happened? Was that a ghost?" Sakura looked around. Tears were falling silently down her cheeks.

"No, Sakura. Ghosts don't hurt people." He looked towards the other side of the bridge. They were free to go home.

"But he disappeared." She wiped her face.

"I know, but I don't think he was a ghost. You saw him too." Rather than argue anymore, he pulled her forward. "C'mon, we can go to the park now."

"I just wanna go home." She murmured.

"Well, to go home we-

He didn't get to finish his sentence. Both ends of the bridge began to break apart and drop down into the creek below. Sakura screamed as it got closer. Touya didn't have time to think what to do. He grabbed his sister and began to run towards the other side. "Run!"

She cried but ran along with him. He figured if he could get across before too much fell off. As he got closer he realized, _I'm not going to make it_.

He felt a strange feeling come over him and he closed his eyes. He felt his feet leave the ground and his held onto Sakura. He heard her scream, but not in terror.

"Kyaaa!"

He opened his eyes in time to see the ground getting closer. He grabbed his sister and held her to him. "Get ready." He said.

They hit the ground and stumbled, but they didn't fall over. Touya gasped for breath as he felt the last bit of adrenaline run its course.

"Are you okay?" Touya got down on his knees and looked her over. She didn't seem to have any cuts or scratches. Her eyes were red and puffy, but she nodded. "I'm okay."

Touya sighed. What had just happened? He couldn't even begin to comprehend the events that just occurred, so what should he tell Sakura? What about Okaasan?

"Niichan, I wanna go home."

Home couldn't have sounded more welcoming.

They got home and fortunately without anymore trouble. Their parents were not home from the hospital and they both breathed a sigh of relief. Sakura was tired and wanted to sleep after she ate half of a sandwich. Touya put her to bed and cleaned up the kitchen.

He thought about the man on the bridge, the one with red eyes. Who was it? Could he be the one responsible for Touya's dreams and him jumping off the roof? Why? What did he want? Touya slammed the dish rag down on the table. This time, Sakura almost got hurt. He felt his body go hot with anger and his jaw clenched. Whoever it was, was taking it too far.

Did they want to kill me?

Touya shook his head. "I haven't done anything to anyone. Why would they want to kill me"?

It didn't matter to Touya, though. Now he had to do something about it, before someone else gets hurt.

Sakura.

He suddenly had the urge to tear something apart, something to force his anger upon. He was burning with a fury that could light the world on fire.

"I don't care who you are, or what you want. You will never touch my sister again." He growled. He didn't know if they could hear him or not, but he had to make his threat known.

They dishes began to rattle and the house creaked. It took a moment for Touya to recognize Sakura calling him.

"Onichan! The room is shaking!"

Touya snapped out of it. "Earthquake! Sakura get into the doorway!"

He ran to their room and grabbed her as she ran to him. They got to the doorway when Touya realized it had stopped.

He looked around. "Hmm, must have been a small one."

He put Sakura back in bed and stayed with her until she fell asleep. "Stay with me." She mumbled as her lids closed slowly.

He felt his heart tug. How could he have put her in such a situation? He needed answers and fast. Perhaps the moon would know.

Notes- Ta-Da! Here it is, after what years of neglect? I'm soo sorry about the delay and I hope to rekindle this story and bring it to closure. Read and review please!


	9. A Night of Worry

Let me do some explaining, I have been working on this for a long time. I apologize to those who stuck this on their favorites (bows to the floor, hitting the floor with my forehead). I will try and make it up to you, with another chapter.

* * *

That night, Touya stayed up in bed listening to the sounds of a sleeping house. His parents had come home from a weary and unhopeful day at the hospital. Touya and Sakura managed to get through the day without any questions from their mother and father. Touya couldn't sleep despite having been tucked in and kissed goodnight from Okaasan. He had too much to think about.

He was afraid to shut his eyes and dream. Another attack could happen and he just couldn't take another one. He was tired and for some reason, he felt strangely wired. He wasn't sure if it was from the day, or if something had happened to him on the bridge.

What had happened on the bridge? The man that burst into shadow and the collapsing bridge didn't make any sense. Would people be startled to see the bridge gone? There hadn't been anyone at the scene, which Touya had to say, was odd but they would see it tomorrow. Would they ask questions?

He heard his sister whimper in her sleep. He turned over to face her. She shifted slightly, but didn't wake. He rolled onto his back and continued to ponder. It came down to one thing. Someone was trying to harm him. That much was certain. Why? He was just a kid, he had no enemies, least of all any that would use…magic?

Could it be that there was something magical about all of this? Were there such things as magic? Okaasan often told him stories with wizards and enchantments, but Otousan always told him they didn't really exist. Could he have been wrong?

Then what did it have to do with him? He didn't have any magic powers. All he had was his sixth sense. Perhaps it was a little stronger than others, but there was nothing magical about that.

Sakura began to cry. Touya got up and walked over to her bed and sat down. "Sakura, wake up. It's just a bad dream." He whispered. He didn't want to wake his parents. He rubbed her tummy trying to calm her down, but she only cried louder.

"Sakura, wake up!" He tried to shake her awake gently. The door to their room opened and the light switched on. Okaasan and Otousan came in and sat down with them. Otousan lifted her up into his arms and Okaasan caressed her cheek. Touya tried to quietly leave, but he felt his mother swing an arm around him and held him to her.

"There, there Sakura, its nothing but a dream." Otousan whispered. Sakura woke and shook her head.

"No, no! It's real! The bad man is real! He's not a ghost, Niichan said so!" She wailed.

_Crap!_ He thought. He couldn't count on her to keep anything a secret.

"What bad man?" His father said with confusion.

"The man at the red bridge that tried to hurt niichan."

"What on Earth were you two doing at the bridge? That is past the park and goes into very dangerous woods." Touya knew that tone in his voice as the anger breaking point tone. He didn't bother looking at him. "What were you doing?" He asked again.

"Onnichan told me not to tell." She sniffed.

"Great going, kaijuu!" Touya barked at her. He tried to leave but his mother only tightened her hold on him.

"I'm not a kaijuu." She began to wail again. Touya was going to make another remark when Otousan grabbed his arm.

"Enough! Touya come with me into the kitchen. We have to have a talk." Touya glowered and began to climb off the bed, but Okaasan stopped him. "Sweetheart, give me a moment with Touya."

His father nodded and walked off. Touya sighed and waited as his mother rocked Sakura gently to sleep. "Touya, why did you take her there?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter. It didn't work out the way I planned."

"What was it you were planning?"

He didn't respond. She reached over and pulled him closer. "Touya, talk to me."

"I just," he sighed, "I wanted to tell her about death and what happens to us when we lose someone we love." He turned away from her. "I just didn't want her to be sad, in case…"

"In case something should happen to me." She finished.

"Anything could happen to anyone." He tried to shift the point. "But she couldn't see them, the spirits. I think she can feel them though. I tried to describe it to her, I don't know if she understood it all though. She's not like us."

"Do you wish she was?"

Touya thought about it. He hadn't really realized how much he had wanted Sakura to see them, like he did. He had hoped she would be just like him, someone who would understand. Someone he could talk to about things. When Okaasan left, he would be all alone. He'd be different. Did he want that?

"I don't know."

"What happened at the bridge?" She asked.

Touya swallowed. "I'm not sure. I thought a man was going to hurt us. He came at us." Touya looked into her eyes. "I wasn't going to let him hurt Sakura. You know I wouldn't. I was going to protect her and I tried, but" he stopped. He wasn't sure how to explain what happened next.

"Go on, I'm listening."

"Like I said, I'm not sure what happened. The first minute he was there, then the next…he disappeared. I can't explain it. It might have been a ghost, but I've never known a ghost that tried to hurt me before. And Sakura could see him. Then, the bridge started to collapse."

Okaasan gasped. "Touya!"

"I ran with Sakura to try and make it to the other side and I thought I… I must have…" Touya stumbled. He couldn't really remember what happened next.

"Niichan spouted wings and flew." Sakura murmured softly.

"What?" Both replied in unison.

"He became an angel and flew. He took me away from the bad man. He protected me."

"Well," Touya frowned looked down at the floor, "I don't know about that, but we made it out ok. She wasn't hurt, just a little scared."

"Niichan protects me. He keeps the ghosts and bad men away. I love my niichan." Sakura settled in her bed and fell asleep sucking her thumb.

Touya felt his cheeks go warm, but said nothing. He watched and waited for his mother to say something. She watched Sakura and seemed to be thinking about what Touya told her. She looked over to him, and smiled.

"Go back to bed, dear. I'll talk to your father and tell him what happened."

"But he won't believe you! He thinks it's my fault." Touya protested, not understanding.

"It's okay. I'll talk to him. Your father will understand, give him a little more credit." She smiled that wonderful smile that made her so beautiful. Even with that, Touya couldn't help but feel doubtful.

"He never believes me." He muttered as he climbed back in bed. She ran a thin hand through his hair and placed a kiss on his forehead. As she got up, Touya suddenly blurted out, "Does he love me?"

"Your father?" She looked at him surprised. "Of course he does. Why would you ask that?"

Touya shifted uncomfortably. "It's just, I don't ever see it. I see him angry or upset, even tired. I know when I do something good, he's proud of me, but I never see him treat me like he treats Sakura. Even when I was small, he never kissed me like Sakura. He likes to listen to her talk even if it's just babble. When I tell him stuff, I get the feeling he's not as interested."

She sat down beside him. "Your father adores you. He may not express his love for you like he does with your sister, but I can assure you he loves you just as much. He has such high hopes with you. You know, it was his idea to purchase the violin for you. He worked overtime and did extra jobs to get the money for it. It was a struggle, but he did it for you. He knew it would make you happy."

"He fixed those bars on the window so that you wouldn't…" She trailed off at the memory.

He looked away, feeling tear prickling behind his eyelids. "You know ever since then, he always has trouble sleeping. He keeps coming to your room at night and watches over you. He always wants to make sure you're okay."

"He does?" Touya asked his voice shaky. He was surprised he could ask that.

His mother nodded and smiled.

"Nadesiko?" His father came in.

"I'm still here. I've been tucking him in." She replied.

"I need to talk to him."

"It's okay, we'll talk later. Right now, it's late and our children are tired. We all are so let's get some rest. I'll tell you what happened, darling." She went over to him and kissed his cheek. She took his arm and pulled him out of the room and Touya was glad he escaped a confrontation. She smiled. "Goodnight, Touya."

"Night, Okaasan."

"Goodnight, Touya." His father said his voice heavy.

"Night." He mumbled, shrinking into his sheets.

Still, Otousan hung back in the doorway frame. He stayed there, staring at Touya. Touya didn't say anything; he didn't know what to say. After a minute or two, he left. The room still hung with tension and Touya wondered what Otousan wanted. Was he upset that he didn't get to talk to him? He couldn't figure out the expression on his face. He almost looked, hurt.

Touya was suddenly scared and embarrassed and felt his stomach clench. Did he overhear their conversation? Did he hear Touya's question?

"Did I hurt his feelings?" he whispered to no one but himself.

That was it. His doubt had hurt his father's feelings.

"I can't do anything right. When it comes to the ones I love, I always make them cry." Touya let the tears fall.

Notes- I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It's going to get pretty heavy from here on. I hope Touya's father doesn't look bad in this chapter and in the previous chapters. He's got a lot on his mind. He's losing his wife and struggling with two children. I hope to continue this story on a regular basis.

It's a lot to write and very complex. I'm going to do my best. Please R and R, for me. (sniff)


	10. A Reckless Move

As promised, I am bringing you another chapter. As I also said before, things are going to really become intense for Touya and co. But where there is darkness, one can only head towards the light. Hee, hee…Now on with the show!

* * *

Three months went by and there was no sign of any threat upon Touya and his family. Summer was fast approaching and the end of school was near, so was Okaasan's health. He had spent the past five weeks in bed. She had to stop doing photo shoots due to fatigue and shortness of breath. Even still, she smiled and laughed from the bed as she watched Sakura play and talk. Touya couldn't even tell she was sick. The only thing that made it so, were the arguments that lit the kitchen table up when Auntie Sonomi came around.

"She doesn't belong here. What does a bug like you know about taking care of a delicate flower like her! She belongs with her family!"

"She is with her family. Her children are here, Sonomi. Let her be with them in this time of need." Touya heard his father reply as calmly as if nothing was wrong.

_If only he'd talk like that to me when we argued_, Touya thought to himself. He was told to stay upstairs with Sakura until she left. Yet, he couldn't help but sneak out of their room and overhear the conversation. After all, he didn't want Okaasan to leave either.

"Yes, those children belong with her **_and_** her family. How can you even think of raising such a beautiful angel like Sakura in such a rundown place? You know our Father can give those children everything they need for a proper upbringing." Sonomi shrieked.

Touya rolled his eyes. There they go again, always Sakura. Of course, she didn't have the fondest memories of Touya since he often liked to place bugs in her teacup and hid under the table with a pair of scissors to shorten her pants. Still, it bugged him that he was left out of the argument.

"The children are fine here. Sakura is happy with her mother and brother. She's not in school yet and won't be for a couple of years. Touya is fine at the school he is in." He heard his father get up and the sound of dishes clinking together. He probably was clearing the table, the signal that the conversation was drawing to a close.

"I'll never forgive you for this. This is your fault. The least you can do is let us take her to a proper physician."

"And they will say the same thing as the community clinic doctor says, she's terminal and there's nothing more that can be done." He finished.

There was a long silence and Touya leaned further out of the door to listen. There was a small sniffle, "I just want another opinion. Can't I have just that?"

Touya heard his father sigh. "That will be up to Nadeshiko, if she is up to another trip to the hospital. I shall ask her."

With that, Touya scrambled back into the bedroom and shut the door quickly. Sakura looked up from her book. "What is happening, Onnichan?"

"That lady I told you about is pestering Otousan and trying to take Okaasan away from us."

"You mean, the…Wicked Witch of the West?" Sakura's eyes widened. That was what Touya called Aunt Sonomi when she wasn't listening and was teaching it to Sakura. She had never seen Sonomi so Touya planted the picture of the green skinned witch in Sakura mind and she was terrified.

"Yup, but don't worry, Otousan is fighting her off." Touya came over and sat down next to her. She leaned against him and closed her eyes. "I wish we could help Otousan."

"Hmm." Touya nodded. Then he got an idea and grinned. "Perhaps we can. Remember what I told you could destroy the Wicked Witches?"

Sakura put a finger to her chin in thought. "Ummm…Oh! Was it water?" She looked up at him.

Touya nodded. "Yes, water makes witches melt. Do you want to help Otousan, Sakura?"

She shook her head vigorously. Touya got up and walked over to the toy box. "Then I've got just the thing."

He rummaged through the wooden box for a minute and pulled out a clear plastic bag full of colorful rubber balloons. "We shall make a magic water missile and melt the wicked witch. Are you brave enough to do this?" He said acting stern and stiff like a soldier.

She stood up and saluted. "Hai! Sakura-chan's not afraid."

"Good. This is what we must do."

Touya managed to lift the window open despite the bars. He peeked out and down towards the sidewalk. She hadn't made it out yet.

"Quickly Sakura! Get into position." He whispered with excitement.

His little sister had arms small enough to reach through the bars and hold the bulging balloon out and over the right spot. Her tiny hand clutched the balloon and despite shaking a little, kept a firm grip on it.

"Wait for it, she's not there yet." Touya kept a look out. Then he saw the apartment door swing open forcefully and she came storming out. He grinned as he waited until she was at the right spot.

"Ready….Here it comes…NOW!"

Sakura let go of the balloon and it went flopping down quickly to meet Sonomi's perfect auburn hair.

SPLASH!

She screamed and Touya grabbed Sakura and pulled her away from the window.

"Is she melting, Niichan?" She asked innocently, but Touya was too busy laughing. He nodded and quickly took a careful peek out. She had dropped her purse in the midst of it and was picking up her items. He could hear her grumbling some dirty phrases as she did so.

"Oh yeah, she's melting."

He closed the window and looked at his sister beaming at her heroics. "Very good, Sakura. Your first witch melting, may it be the first of many."

He put away the evidence and went to open the door. Otousan was waiting at the doorway. Touya jumped a little at the surprise.

"That wasn't very nice, Touya."

Touya pointed to Sakura, but Otousan shook his head. "I don't care what you say to shine the spotlight somewhere else, I know it was your idea."

"But-

"We melted a witch!" Sakura chirped happily and skipped over to Otousan and clapped her hands. "We helped Otousan melt a witch."

Touya hid a smile of triumph as he knew that would dissipate his father's irritation. It did and he smiled a small smile. "That witch, isn't such a bad person. I don't want you to melt her again, O.K Sakura?"

Sakura nodded. "Kay!"

She ran out of the room to watch T.V. and left Touya to face his father. He looked down and spoke before Otousan could prod him. "I don't want her to take Okaasan away. Why can't she just leave us alone?"

"She's just worried about her, that's all. I don't blame her, but I won't allow her to pull apart this family."

Touya nodded and started to return to his room when his father reached over and brushed his hand through his hair. "This family won't fall apart either," He added his voice thick with concern, "no matter what happens."

Touya looked up at his father understanding the meaning behind his words. There was tension within the family, mostly between him and his father. It needed to be addressed, for Okaasan's sake.

Still, it was hard for Touya to talk to the man in front of him. It always had, he wasn't like Touya and Okaasan. He didn't feel comfortable around him and he wasn't sure why. It was the same reason he couldn't connect to anyone else, they were normal. He wasn't normal. All he needed was to spill the fact that he could see things and be labeled a freak. So he said nothing, to anyone. It was easier to deal with just himself than handle other people's problems. It was easier to avoid his father than come face to face with the fact they both were going to lose someone dear to them.

"I understand." He said just to get him to walk away. Otousan looked at him, hoping he did and would help fix things up before it was too late. He left the young boy and returned to Okaasan's side.

Touya sighed with relief and regret. He closed the door and lay down on the bed, closing his eyes. Nothing had happened to Touya and his family recently, but his dreams of the moon had not appeared either. He was beginning to worry. Was it all over? It couldn't be because he couldn't shake the feeling of uneasiness that came over him when he went outside.

"My moon, where are you? Tell me what is going to happen? Can I protect my family?" He whispered almost chanting the words. He had picked up some books from the library on spells and magic. He felt a little ridiculous doing so, especially when some weirdo started talking to him in the aisle about how he felt he was the next Nostradamus. Touya quickly took his books to the checkout and left before the geek tried to recruit him.

"My moon, please guide and show me what I must do."

He felt a strange blanket of sleep cover him and he knew it was working. _Yes_! He thought as he fell deeper into the realms of sleep.

"Show me what my path is."

The moon appeared, bright and lavender. It illuminated a strange symbol on the ground. It looked like a circle with an eye inside it. Strange symbols lined the inside edge of the glowing circle and the eye looked like shape of a cat's eye. Three jagged lines raking down the eye like the marks of a claw glowed red. Outside the circle, to the top was triangle that rotated, to the right a strange staff, to the left two headless snakes intertwined, and to the south, a crescent moon. Touya didn't understand what it meant and didn't have time to figure it out when the image changed. He saw nine figures but no faces. He heard voices, "You're one of us now."

"I trust you."

"May Maijaa bless you."

"I won't let you ruin everything I love."

"Watch yourself, ronin."

"I shall abide by and therefore, enforce the rules. You shall not pass."

"Ha! I'm the greatest! All bow before me!"

They all spoke their words and disappeared before Touya could speak. Then, a shadow passed over, covering his moon. For some reason, it scared Touya.

"Little boy, little boy." A snake like voice whispered. Touya seized with fear.

_It's them!_

He couldn't see where they were nor hear where the voices were coming from. They seem to echo all around him.

"We're gonna get you…We're gonna hurt you."

"Who are you? What do you want?" Touya shouted into the smoky wasteland.

"What do we want? We want…you." The voice sounded as if he were whispering into his ear.

Touya shouted with alarm and tried to wake up. Perhaps it was wrong of him to try and contact them. Could they hurt him when he was like this? He felt his body go cold on the outside, almost numb. _Apparently they could_, he thought. He hadn't thought this through enough. Now he was paying the price.

Touya tried to call for the moon. "Moon, help me." But the moon was being blocked by the clouds. It couldn't see that Touya was in trouble. The voices laughed. "Little boy seems lost and alone."

"Yes, he does."

"Don't worry…we'll find you."

Touya struggled to wake himself. Then he heard a muffled sound. It sounded like somebody shouting but to Touya it sounded like he was underwater. He tried to focus on where the sound was coming from.

_Perhaps I can follow it to somewhere safe_, he thought. He concentrated on it.

"Gonna get ya…"

_No._

"Gonna get ya…"

_Don't listen to them, just find the voice._

Touya heard the voice again, this time it sounded clearer. It was working! He focused harder.

"Touya!" He heard the voice shout still sounding muffled.

_I'm coming._

"Touya, wake up!"

_I'm almost there. Just keep calling._

"Oh God, Touya please wake up!"

_I'm there._

His eyes opened. Otousan was staring right back at him his eyes wide with fright. The first thing Touya noticed was how cold he felt. He was damp with sweat, but felt as if he had been dumped in ice cold water. He shivered violently. His father scooped him up and pressed him tightly to his chest.

"Touya, can you hear me?"

He tried to speak, but his teeth chattered so severely all he could do was nod.

"Fujitaka! What's wrong?" He heard his mother shout from the bedroom.

This time, Touya forced the words out. "T-t-tell her I'm-m-m-m O.K. P-p-p-please."

Otousan looked at Touya as if he were crazy. Touya pleaded with his eyes and Otousan looked to the door. He knew if he didn't answer, she would force herself out of bed in her weakened state and risk injury to see what was wrong.

He seemed to struggle internally for a moment, and then said, "It's nothing! Touya just fell off the bed. He's O.K." he shouted back.

Touya closed his eyes in relief, but he father shook him. "Touya don't! Stay awake." He whispered harshly.

The warmth from his father started to spread to him and the shivering subsided. "I'm alr-r-right."

"No you're not. What happened to you?" Otousan began rubbing Touya's arms and back vigorously. "Jeez, I leave for just a moment and you're unconscious and as blue as an ice cube!"

What could Touya say? He wasn't sure himself. "I d-d-don't know."

Otousan shook his head with worry and began stripping Touya's clothes off. "Let's get you dry and warm. Get under the covers and I'll get you some clothes."

Touya lay in bed naked as he waited for Otousan to come back with some fresh clothes. He cursed himself for taking such a risky chance. _If Otousan hadn't come in, what would have happened to me?_

Would they have found him and killed him? He didn't want to think about the image of his parents finding him dead in his room. _Bad move, Touya_.

His father returned and handed him his pajamas. "There warm from the dryer. Put them on quickly." Touya didn't argue or waste any time and pulled them on. Otousan came back in with a steaming mug. He handed it to Touya and sat down on the bed.

He knew what it was, Okaasan's homemade remedy of warm milk with honey. "Drink that up." He said to Touya.

He took a sip and felt the tepid liquid run down his throat. He was already feeling like normal. "It's good." He replied.

"Now," Otousan began, "can you tell me what happened?"

Touya took another sip before replying. "I told you, I don't know. I was just going to take a nap. Next thing I know, you're here."

"Perhaps if I told you when I was walking by your room, I heard you chanting in strange words I'd never heard before. Would that refresh your memory?" Otousan leaned in closer making Touya shrink into the covers.

"I…don't remember." Touya finished lamely.

His father looked around the room and Touya winced as his eyes landed on the pile of library books on the table. He knew his father was smart enough to piece things together. He was an archeologist.

"Touya-

"I wasn't doing anything I swear!" Touya protested.

"Touya this stuff is not for children. It's not for anyone! How could you- What were you thinking?" His father got up and walked over to the books. He picked one up and flipped through, not really looking and slammed it down.

"I was just…" Touya didn't know what to say to clear his name, so he gave up trying, "curious." He knew that was a bad choice, but so were the rest of them.

"Curious…Curious of what, to see what would happen?" Otousan stared hard at Touya.

Touya couldn't hold his gaze; he didn't have the strength to. "I'm sorry." He said with shame.

"Touya…why?"

"I just needed to know…what the future holds for me, for us." He wasn't lying, he could tell him that much. "I needed to know what I have to do to protect my family."

Otousan came back to Touya and kneeled down his face brimming with tears. "You don't need that stuff to see the future. You don't need to look any further than today, further than this moment. Tomorrow is for tomorrow and right now I need you here."

He reached out and gripped his shoulders firmly but gently. "So don't go away like that again. Do you understand me?"

Touya couldn't hold back the tears that filled his vision. They cascaded down splashing into his lap, soaking his pajama pants. "I won't do it again, Otousan. I promise."

He stiffened slightly as he was pulled into Otousan's embrace, but felt himself relax and cry softly into his shoulder. What a bad boy he had been.

Notes- I shall end here. I'm afraid I got a little weepy eyed. (I'm such a sap!) Oh and it's late so I shall go now. Please drop a line, I love the reviews. Thank you song.unsung and YamiTenshi14 for your comments. Peachy!


	11. Tokyo Calls

Thanks for the reviews. I would like to do a little clarification for the last chapter. Sonomi is not a bad person, it's just that Touya doesn't like people who try and take the ones he loves away from him. (Actually, he's very much like Sonomi). Also, Sakura does not know who Sonomi is, she only knows her as the Wicked Witch from Touya. She has never seen Sonomi as she lives in Tomoeda and at this point in the story, the Kinomotos don't live there yet.

I should have explained a little bit better, so thank you for pointing those things out, song.unsung. So, on with the show!

* * *

The summer began, but it was no fun for Touya and his family. Okaasan was no longer able to eat and they all knew her time was near. Touya was still feeling the affects of his experiment a few weeks ago. Otousan kept a watchful eye on him at night and looking in on him when he spent long periods in his room. The library books had gone back that evening and Touya had his card taken away. He couldn't help feeling ashamed and angry at the same time. He gave him his word that it wouldn't happen again, yet Otousan still treated him like a suspect.

Touya wanted to believe Okaasan that he was simply protecting him, but there was something else there that Touya couldn't quite place. They spent the afternoons with Okaasan, but they rarely spoke to each other. He knew that Okaasan could see there was something between them, but she had not the energy to uproot it. Sakura snuggled happily next to Okaasan, telling her how much she loved the sounds of the summer bugs outside her window.

Okaasan just smiled and told her about the summer festivals that would light up the shrines at night. "Will we go to one, Okaasan?"

"I'm sure you will." She said not including herself. "You'll tell me all about what you do and see there won't you Sakura?"

Sakura nodded. Touya looked away towards the window. The evening was coming to life. Small stars began to twinkle and glow and the moon was new. A new life was about to begin, a life without Okaasan. What would he do? He knew he was going to have to help Otousan take care of Sakura, but was that really all? Who would break up the arguments he and Otousan would have? Who would be there to make sure the house was clean and welcoming when they got home? Who would he talk to when he had a strange dream or saw something from the spirit world?

He turned around and saw Sakura asleep next to Okaasan and Otousan holding her hand. They had been discussing something quietly while he was preoccupied. Otousan looked at Touya with concern. He wondered if he had told Okaasan about the incident. He didn't want to find out. He got up and started to head for his room.

"Touya." His father said.

"I'd like to go back to my room." Touya replied not turning around.

"Touya, I need to talk to you. Besides, your mother needs you."

"For what, to say goodbye? I've said all I can so what more can I do?" With that, Touya made a dash for his room, ignoring his father's shouting.

He slammed the door and collapsed on the bed.

"It's not fair!" He shouted.

He didn't mean to say such harsh things to Okaasan, but the thought of being left behind with someone he didn't feel close to didn't suit Touya. He tried to recall the feelings and memories of earlier days when Okaasan was well and it was just the three of them, but he couldn't. Okaasan was his world. She made everything feel safe.

Suddenly, everything wasn't safe. He felt darkness come over him and the room grew cold. He got up and looked around.

"Little boy, little boy. Where are you?" whispered the malevolent voice.

It was voice again, the one from his nightmares. This time Touya wasn't afraid. "What do you want with me? Leave me alone!"

"We're gonna get you."

"No, you're going to leave me alone. I don't need this right now. I haven't done anything! I'm just a kid!"

"We're going to get you or else…we'll get your sister."

Touya gasped. They couldn't hurt Sakura. "NO!" He shouted the fear of the bridge incident filled his thoughts and he panicked. "You can't! She's…"

"Then come to us."

Touya clenched his teeth. It was about time he found out what all of this was about. He looked up and towards the door. That would mean leaving Okaasan and never seeing her again, at least not alive.

"Come to us, and save your sister."

"Where must I go?" Touya asked.

"Tokyo." The room went back to normal. Touya looked around and realizing they were gone took a minute to think about what just happened. He had a chance to meet the ones responsible for all the pain he's gone through. It could shed some light on some of his powers. That would mean he'd have to go to Tokyo. What would happen when he met these characters? What would they do to him?

"I just can't give them a chance. I must end this so I can keep my family safe." He made up his mind. He promised Okaasan he'd take care of his family. This was something he had to do. He packed a bag and put on his jacket and opened the door. He was almost to the door when he heard his father, "Touya!"

No! He had to leave, he had to save him. He sighed and faced his father. "What?"

"Where do you think you're going?" Otousan came up to him and grabbed his arm.

"Let go of me. I'm going for a walk."

"With your bag, I don't think so. Touya listen to me-

"No! I'm tired of listening to you. I hate you! That's why I'll never do anything you say! Why should I do anything for you?" Touya just grabbed for anything, hoping he'd make him angry enough to let go.

"I am your father!"

"That means nothing to me!"

"That's it, you-

"What? What am I to you? What do I mean to you?" Touya couldn't stop himself. "I hope I never grow up to be like you! I hate you so much! I'm glad Okaasan is leaving you! You don't deserve her!"

Smack!

It wasn't a hard hit at all, but the fact that Otousan had done it is what made both of them stagger backwards. Touya had never been hit before and Otousan had never hit anyone in his life before. They both stared at each other, but it was Touya that moved first.

"You don't deserve me either." He ran out the door and down the apartment stairwell. He was pretty sure he wasn't being followed but it was afraid to look back. He didn't want to see Sakura, Okaasan, or Otousan in case he chickened out.

He ran.

He ran as fast and as far as he could until he reached the train station. It was expensive, but he had enough for a ticket to the edge of Tokyo. He would have to walk the rest of the way, but he wasn't even sure where he had to go in Tokyo. He took a seat and caught his breath. He allowed himself to think about his family. Touya touched his cheek. It didn't hurt, but the sting of the memory is what made Touya begin to cry. He was glad there weren't many people on the train. How could Otousan do that to him? He was certain that he wasn't loved by that man. Still, he really didn't mean to say such things to him. It was just so that he would let go.

"It's easier if he hates me." He said to himself. His thoughts went to Sakura. His sweet little sister. The one he was supposed to protect. He promised Okaasan that he would always be there for her. He wished that he could do this without hurting her, but there was no way around it. If he hadn't left, they would have taken her.

Besides, Otousan would take care of her. He liked her more anyway. That was it. They didn't really need him right now, and if he just kept thinking that he could get through this.

But Okaasan.

His true shame was in leaving her on her deathbed, not knowing what would happen to him. All she would know is that they had argued and he ran away. She would be very upset. He had let her down.

He just had to put an end to these men that wanted him. They had to pay for making him hurt his family. "I will find you. I will make you pay."

Notes- Okay, this was a short one, but I have to break it here. The next part is way too long. I hope you like it. As always, I enjoy hearing from you all.


	12. A Lonely Night for Death

Right back at ya with another chapter! Here we go!

* * *

Touya walked slowly but steadily along the silent road. He had left the train station quite some time ago. There was no sign of life at two in the morning but Touya didn't care. As long as he wasn't bothered he couldn't care less about what went on around him. He had more concern for what was going on inside of him, the memories of earlier on replaying over and over in his head. He kept asking himself if he did the right thing leaving the way he did.

Touya crossed an empty street and continued towards a place that looked like a small park. He kicked a small stone in front of him. He thought about Otousan and how angry he was. He was angry at him too, but was it worth it? Was it such cold and cruel words?

_You don't deserve her!_

He had said that without thinking, but now that he had nothing but time to think about it he began to agree. He didn't deserve either one of them. All he did was yell at Touya and make Okaasan worry. Well, now he had neither of them. He was left with Sakura.

_His favorite one_, Touya thought to himself. He let out a sigh and shivered. It was a cool night despite it being August. Summer seemed to be fading faster than usual. School would be starting in a month. Would he be done with this before it began? Touya stuffed his hands in his pockets. Being done with this would mean going back.

Back home.

He suddenly had a strange feeling of panic. He stopped and looked around, but saw nothing. He reached out with his sixth sense but also found nothing. Perhaps it was just the thought of having to go back home that made him so jumpy. Touya decided to drop it before his feelings clouded his logic. Still, there was a feeling that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He should be keeping his guard up now that he was alone. Those spirits were out there, waiting for him. They wanted him and he was coming to them.

He still didn't know what to do when he got there. His mind was totally blank as to what he should do. Should he try and fight them? Would they tell him what his powers were? Touya was sure they knew something he didn't so it would be best if he could get some information from them before…Before what?

Before killing them?

Touya shuddered at the thought. How could he even think such a notion? He was ten years old and he was going to kill someone. Impossible! He wasn't even sure they were alive let alone someone he could over power. Touya felt a wave of nausea wash over him

Scared? Hell yeah he was scared. He was in unknown territory with all of this. Touya wrapped his arms around his chest, trying to stop the tremors that raked his frame. He was scared. At that moment, an image of Otousan popped into his mind and a new revelation came to mind. He was afraid of Otousan. He was afraid of the pain he had caused him. Otousan had never hurt Touya, not once. There was no reason to fear him except…

Touya remembered the night his father looked at him after hearing Touya asked if he loved him. Touya stared back, afraid to tell him anything. Touya wished he had said something, anything would have been better. I'm sorry, I love you too, I'm afraid of you…Even the last choice would have broken the barrier he had made between he and his father.

"I'm just a coward. I don't belong in that family, besides I just hurt the ones I love." Touya whispered.

He suddenly felt a presence and the sensation came back stronger. He steadied himself and got ready. He looked out and saw a thick fog creeping over the grass. He strained his ears to listen for anything out of the ordinary. He was about to give up when he heard footsteps, multiple footsteps coming towards him. He waited patiently by a tree and saw a gang heading his way. There were six young men walking slowly chatting amongst themselves. They spotted Touya, grinned and walk towards him.

"Well, look what we have here," said one of them with short black and blue hair. "It looks like someone's parents forget him."

"Aww," added another with long blond hair, "poor baby. Don't worry; we can take care of you."

"Yeah," said a big bald-headed one, "just hand over the bag and we'll take real good care of you.

Touya looked at all of them, sizing each one of them up. He didn't get the creepy feeling that was haunting him earlier and realized it wasn't them. He frowned. "I can take care of myself and yes, my parents did forget about me but that just means I don't have to listen to anyone. I make my own rules; I do what I want when I want. I can beat you guys up and not get in trouble."

They laughed at him. "He says he's going to beat us up! What a joke!" The blonde said wiping the tears from his eyes.

The bald headed one wasn't laughing and growled. "Listen punk, you don't know what you're getting yourself into. Just give us your bag and we'll let you off. Otherwise, I don't give a damn how old you are, you will get beaten to a pulp."

Touya threw his bag aside. "Just go ahead and try." He put himself in his judo stance. He had just started karate but learned moves very quickly. Some of the guys pulled out weapons such as pipes and pocket knives. One took out a small chain he used to keep his wallet secure and headed towards Touya.

He lunged at him but Touya jumped up and grabbed the tree branch above him. He hoisted himself up and the punk yelled at him. "Hey! Get back down here you little wimp!"

Touya grinned. "Sure thing." He leaped down with a flying kick which knocked the young man out. The other five stared for a moment, and then the bald yelled. "Don't just stand there, get that kid!"

They all came running towards him and Touya took on the first two. He ducked as one with a pipe came swiping at him. As he came up he punched the spikey-haired creep in the stomach. He fell to his knees and Touya did a spin kick that knocked him unconscious. Touya scooped up the pipe and blocked a blow from one with a piercing in his lip. Touya hit him behind the knee bringing him down, giving Touya the opportunity to hit him over the head.

The blonde came running up and took a swing at Touya but missed. Touya gave him an uppercut to the chin then a kick to the stomach. The one with black and blue hair threw a fist and Touya blocked it but was unprepared for the shove that came afterwards. He tumbled backwards to the ground. He punk sneered down at him. "You're mine."

He lifted the pipe above his head and brought it down towards Touya. Touya rolled out of the way quickly and the pipe connected with the sidewalk causing sparks. Touya took advantage of his vulnerability and grabbed a broken branch and swung it at his back. He cried out in pain but it didn't bring him down. Instead he spun around swinging the pipe back and forth recklessly. Touya jumped away with each swing and picked up another pipe. He blocked and prepared for another shove. He wasn't disappointed and he braced himself spinning out of way, making the punk stumble forward. Touya whacked the pipe out of his hands and grinned. "You're mine."

His blows were quick and debilitating, knocking the young man to his knees, hitting his wrist, and finally striking his face, the blood spraying across the pavement. He was out like a light.

Touya turned to fight the bald one when he saw him pull a gun. Touya froze.

"You little twerp, I don't care if you're a kid you're going down!" He pulled the trigger.

Touya shut his eyes and held out his hands as if they could offer any kind of protection. He heard the sound of the gun go off, but he felt no pain. Instead, he heard the bald man cry out.

"Yeaaaaah!" Touya opened his eyes to see him holding his shoulder. He fell to the ground shouting and cursing.

"You little bastard! What did you do to me? I'm gonna kill you!"

What had Touya done to him? He walked up to him cautiously and looked for the gun. He found it and gasped. It looked as if the gun had exploded and part of it was lodged in the man's shoulder. Touya stepped back but the man reached out and grabbed his pants.

"I'm gonna kill you!" he growled.

Touya stared back, fear starting to pour into him. However, it wasn't from the man but the thought that he had done something with his power again. He lifted the pipe and brought it down on his head, knocking him unconscious. He stumbled away and surveyed the area. All six men were alive, but out of it. His hand shook as he dropped the pipe and wiped his hand on his pants.

He let out a nervous laugh. "Hah! Taken out by a ten year old, you poor babies, no wonder you play in the park; not big enough to play in the streets."

He relaxed a little as he picked up his bag. As he walked away, he threw back, "No one can mess with me."

"Perhaps they just don't know who you really are." A familiar voice spoke out of the darkness.

Touya's feeling of uneasiness came back and he spun around looking for the point of origin.

"Yes," said another voice, a deeper voice. "They were just big babies. So why don't you play with the older boys, Touya"

They knew his name!

"Who are you? Show yourselves!" He shouted, ready for a fight. He was sure there were only two of them. If he could take on six, he could take the two of them.

"Yes, let's show him brother." Said the deep raspy voice.

"Of course." Replied the higher, velvety voice.

Two figures emerged from the mist, one taller than the other. "What a lonely night brother, don't you think? So many lonely nights we have seen." The one with the smooth voice spoke out. He was tall and thin with hair that was so blonde it almost looked white. It was thin and swayed like the mist that surrounded him. He had fair skin, almost translucent and his cat shaped eyes were an icy blue Touya had never seen before. They chilled Touya to the bone. He smiled viciously at Touya. "Looks like we don't have to be alone anymore; we've found a companion.

The other one was the exact opposite of his 'brother'. Long black hair tied back and tan skin as if he had lived on the sun. Hi body was muscular and broad like a mountain. He was about two inches shorter than the other. His eyes were big, round, and red! They were staring at Touya so intensely swore he could feel them burning into his soul.

Fire and Ice.

These were the men that had been plaguing Touya all year long. They were the ones giving off that strange double sensation that seemed to confuse Touya's senses. He didn't like where this was going.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I can assure you it's not going to involve me." Touya said trying to sound as calmly as he could, even though his heart was starting to beat out of control. He hoped they couldn't smell his fear.

The fair one smiled. "Death is always alone. You can die on the streets, or in a war, a massacre of a thousand men, or even in your sleep. Where ever you are, whoever you are, you always die alone. We know this from…experience."

Touya stepped back a little and the man continued. "On lonely nights like this, it's more obvious than others. The pain echoes through the night, it resonates off the people who that person was taken from."

"She died alone too." The Dark one crossed his arms over his head as he spoke.

Touya gasped. "Mother?"

"Yes," said the Fair one, "it's too bad she didn't have someone who could connect with her in her time of need."

"Instead, she was surrounded by those who were narrow-minded and weak."

Touya turned away disgusted. Who were these monsters that spoke of his mother this way? He shook his head fiercely.

"No!"

The Fair One stepped closer. "Yes."

"After all, you admitted it yourself," He grinned, "you always hurt the ones you love."

Touya felt his heart squeeze with guilt and sadness. His feelings were still raw and undone that he couldn't stop the tears from falling. His body shook with sobs. The Fair One stepped closer and kneeled in front of him, gently cupping his chin in his thin hands. Touya shivered but couldn't find the power to pull away. Instead, he was preoccupied with the heavy thoughts of his decisions. How could he have left Okaasan behind? She would die not knowing where he was and why he left.

"I have to go home." He said numbly. Suddenly, he couldn't think of what to do next. His mind became confused.The Dark One came up behind him, speaking into his ear. "No, there is no home to go to. They don't want trouble on their doorstep anymore."

"Instead, come with us. We'll…take care of you." The Fair One smiled. It was a beautiful smile that somehow got Touya to smile back. He felt his body relax and he couldn't remember why he was so upset. He leaned into the Fair One's frozen embrace.

"Little boy, you've got to learn not to be so trusting." The Dark One snorted.

Little Boy.

Touya recognized the creepy nickname and snapped out of the trance. He mentally kicked himself for falling for their trap. He tried to pull away, but the Fair One had a firm grip on him.

"We will have some fun together. Tonight, death will die alone. We shall take you to a place even death will not go."

Notes- Sorry this took so long. Read and Review please.


	13. Agony and Abuse: Prelude

Ohhh, I've been a bad girl. I've neglected this story for too long. I know you guys are requesting a new chappie so hear ya go. Enjoy! Thanks to yaoifanboy, Hamaza, and song.unsung for their reviews. Hold on, Touya's going to go through some tough times. Be brave.

* * *

"Let me go!" Touya squirmed trying to break free of the icy grip that held him. The Fair One smiled wickedly and his brother laughed.

"You wouldn't think it but my brother is just as strong as I am, if not more so." The Dark One kneeled down and began to stare deeply into Touya's eyes. Touya knew he should look away but it was too late. He couldn't break the hold he had over him and felt his body beginning to burn. It started like a fever, and then began to course its way through his veins.

Touya was cast with a spell of dizziness and perspiration beaded his forehead. He had no time or strength to react as the Fair One placed two cold lips to his neck and his body went limp with fatigue and numbness. He slumped over the pale man as his eyes closed slowly. As they did, he was still conscious enough to over hear their conversation.

"Is he asleep"? The Dark One asked.

"Not quite, but he will be. We should be able to carry him without any fuss."

"He gave in pretty quickly. I though we would have more resistance."

"No, he hasn't awakened completely yet. Remember, he's young and knows nothing of who we work for. He knows nothing of what he is."

The voices were fading away and Touya knew he was losing to the sleep that the cold kiss brought, but not before hearing the last reply.

"Then we have time to have some fun with him."

* * *

He screamed.

He screamed again and again. He felt the feeling of fire beginning to penetrate his skin. He squirmed helplessly as he watched in horror as the flames danced on his chest. The rusty chains held his wrists and ankles in a pinching grasp that pinned him to the metal workbench. They had taken him to a condemned factory of some kind and when he awoke his clothes had been torn away and the two men were standing and either side of him. Then the torture had begun.

His screams echoed throughout the lifeless factory, adding to the murky noises of dripping water and clinking chains swinging from lofts and old machinery. Touya felt like puking at the smell of charred flesh mixing with the scent of mouse excrement and mold. He saw the other brother step up and put out the fire with a wave of his hand. He then laid his hands upon the burned chest and for a moment of hope then pain faded and his wounds were healed. Touya knew it wouldn't last and soon the pain returned in the form of pins and needles. The cold touch began to wreck havoc to his body systems. Capillaries burst and his skin paled blotches and bruises formed under the skin as veins popped as his blood ran like ice water. His body temperature began to drop suddenly making it difficult to breathe and his body shivered from the cold. Then the frostbite came.

Touya screamed in agony. This made the Fair One smile. "The sound of your screams is music to our ears."

They had been burning and freezing over and over again. Each time they healed him and the pain they inflicted was always fresh and intense. Touya wished they would just kill him and be done with it, but they had 'plans' with him. As he felt the Dark One healing him and lifted his head up and spoke, "Why are you doing this to me? Please, I beg you…" His voice failed him from all of the screams.

"Because you are so much fun to play with." The Dark One replied.

"Yes, you bring us so much fun and entertainment." The Fair One emphasized 'entertainment' and grinned wickedly. "We get so lonely here all by ourselves. That's why,"

The Fair One jumped onto the table and straddled Touya, bringing his nose down right on top of Touya's. "We are going to keep you around for a long time." He whispered.

Touya felt as if all the life was being sucked out of him. He couldn't get away from these terrifying monsters. There was no way of anyone knowing where he was or knowing if there was anyone out there who could hear his cries for help. Touya was frightened and tired, but he tried again to speak.

"Please, I deserve to know why you are doing this. What do you want with me? What power do you think I have?" Touya blurted out as fast as he could before the torture began.

The brothers looked at each other wondering if they should let him in. The Fair One shrugged and nodded. "Fair enough."

He got off Touya and hopped off the table without so much of a sound. He turned around to face him.

"First of all, I don't think you should play the naïve card when I say that you have a very unique and mysterious energy about you. You know of this quite well, don't you Touya."

The Fair One waited as Touya gave a weak nod of understanding. He went on, "Well, it's this energy that holds our interest. You see, we need it."

"If its my power you want take it, you can have it." Touya squirmed wincing as the chains pinched the sensitive skin of his wrists.

They laughed, "Touya it is not that simple. The power you have now is not sufficient for our needs. We need more."

"More? What do you mean more? I don't have anything else. All I have the ability to see ghosts and some premonitions. I have nothing else!"

The Dark One shook his head. "Ha! Ha! Ha! That's not what we're talking about. We don't need that family inheritance crap. That line of magic is as old as dirt."

Touya was totally clueless to what they were talking about. The Fair One seemed to notice. "Listen Touya, have you noticed your ability to regenerate…or perhaps your ability to fly?"

Touya gasped. He remembered the day of the bridge with Sakura and when he was in the hospital. The Fair One nodded. "I see you know what we are talking about now."

His moon power. His only true friend, the one in the sky that gave him the power to do those great feats was responsible for this torture. They wanted this power, but Touya didn't even know how to channel this power very well, or the full use of this magic.

"I-I don't know how to…I'm not sure how I use it. I would give it to you if I knew how." Touya stammered. He didn't really want to tell them about the moon. He looked up and saw a glass window in the roof. The night was cloudy, hiding the stars and the moon from him. Even the moon did not know where he was.

"Silly boy, it's more than just give and take. You see," The Fair One leaned against one of the iron pillars that Touya was chained to, "there is a bigger purpose to just taking power from you. You get to keep it."

"What? But you said-

"It's your body we need." The Dark One interrupted.

Touya shuddered. "W-what do you mean?"

"We work for someone very special." The Fair One began to toy with a strand of Touya's hair. Touya yanked his head away. His captor chuckled. "He is a very powerful magician."

"If he's so powerful why does he have to pick on a little boy with a little bit of magic?" Touya began to find some courage as he listened to their words.

"Oh Touya, that's the part you still don't seem to understand. It's not 'a little bit of magic'. You have an endless supply of magic."

Touya's eyes widened with surprise.

"You are a wellspring of energy. I told you, you were special." The Fair One smiled. "You have a special connection with the universe and the world of magic. It is this connection that allows you to have enormous potential to become the most powerful magician in the world."

Touya tried to swallow, but his throat refused to work after hearing this. He suddenly became aware of a strange flow of energy. He could somehow feel the brother's magic in the room surrounding him in a strange net. Was it some kind of shield?

The Fair One continued. "Of course what would an insignificant child like you need of this power? Our master would put this energy to much better use, which is why we need you."

Touya shook his head with confusion. "I don't understand."

"Our master's been asleep for several hundreds of years and his body isn't alive anymore. So he needs a body to house his spirit in so he can rule again. Your body would be adequate."

"You mean he wants to posses my body?"

"Not just posses it, he will be you." The Fair One gave him an icy smile.

"Then, what will happen to me?" Touya asked, already having an idea of what would happen.

"You will be destroyed." The Dark One finished.

Touya shook his head several times before speaking. "No….No…No! You can't! You can't do this to me!" He began to fight the bonds that held him. The brothers watched with amusement as he panicked.

Touya couldn't believe what he had gotten himself into. Yet, there wasn't anything he could've done. They would have come for him at home and what would they have done to his family? He didn't want to imagine what they would have done to his father, his mother if she were alive, and Sakura. Would they have hurt Sakura?

"Please, why won't you kill me?" Touya begged.

"Now we told you why. We need you alive."

"We also need you to go through some rituals to ready your body for our master's return." The Dark One said.

Touya felt his stomach cramp up. What else would he have to endure?

"Yes, Touya this is only the beginning. You must be prepared for the return of our master. Your body won't willingly turn you over. You must be destroyed bit by bit."

"You must endure the seven nights of sorrow." The Fair One's words echoed through the room like a death toll.

"Seven nights and seven days, you will lose yourself to the darkness and become one with him." The Dark One pulled out a switchblade. It had a red handle with a silver symbol on it. He couldn't tell what it was.

"On the first night, he shall lose his family, on the second the one he holds dear, next he shall lose his innocence, his health, his memories, his heart, and finally, his will to live. Then he shall be ready to accept the spirit of Him."

"You have a long week ahead of you." The Dark One chuckled.

"Oh I know!" The Fair One exclaimed. "How about we play a game? I'm sure Touya needs to have a little fun as well, don't you think a game is a good idea?"

The Dark One smiled. "Yes, I think we have time for a game. It will take your mind off of things."

"I don't want to play a game!" Touya shouted back.

"Oh but it will be so much fun." The Fair One unchained Touya and grabbed him by his hair. He was dragged off of the table and brought close to the smooth and eerie face.

"Perhaps a game…of hide and seek."

Notes- Okay. I hope some of this helps to shed some light on things. I will explain more in the next chapters. See ya.


	14. Agony and Abuse: Oblivion

Thank you for your patience. Touya is going to get some answers and more. On with the show!!

* * *

Touya was placed in the middle of the factory. The two captors circled him slowly like predators ready for the kill. Touya stared back helpless as he felt a heavy weight of despair grow in the pit of his stomach. He didn't like where this was going.

"This is a wonderful game, you'll love it." The Fair One ran a thin hand through his silky hair.

"We do." The Dark One added.

"We shall hide somewhere on the grounds and wait. You," Fair One came closer to Touya and crouched down in front of him. He pointed a long finger at him, "will try to find us before we find you."

He grinned at him. "If you find us first, guess what? You get to be set free."

Touya felt a sharp pang of relief and hope. He guessed the demon could see the effect those words had on him and let out a small chuckle. "However, if we find you first….we get to have more fun with you."

"No." Touya whispered. The brothers laughed.

"Well, I guess you better find us first then." The Dark One taunted.

"Count to ten in your head, and then you will be free to roam about the factory. We will…be around waiting for you. We will be in different places so be careful." As the Fair One spoke, he stepped back and began to fade away. His brother followed his movements.

"You'll have ten minutes to find us." His words echoed throughout the room, making Touya shudder.

All was silent as Touya looked around the room afraid they were still around to jump upon him should he move from the designated spot. He tried to think about what he should do.

Okay, they are out there somewhere ready to hurt me again. Should I try and run or should I try and find them?

Was he crazy? To go looking for them would be suicide. How could he trust them to keep their word about setting him free? They needed him to be the host of their master's spirit. They wouldn't just let him go. So there went that option, which left making a run for it. He just had to make sure he didn't run into them outside.

He had ten minutes before they came after him.

He had to move now!

Touya swallowed and tried to walk. His legs wouldn't move! His heart began to race. Why couldn't he move? Were they cheating and keeping him frozen to the spot? Then he remembered the Fair One's words.

Count to ten in your mind and then you'll be set free.

He closed his eyes and began to count mentally. When he reached ten, he tried to move again. His legs moved unsteadily forward and he let out a sigh of relief.

"Alright Touya, get going." He said to himself to get motivated.

He began to run towards the exit. He held back a cry as he began to move, his body aching in protest due to the torture he experienced earlier. It seemed that despite being healed, deep down the pain was still there. His wrists and ankles were chaffed and swollen from his chains and his chest hurt from the fire and ice or simply the stress of it all, he wasn't sure.

He found the door leading out and peeked out before making a run for the trees surrounding the compound. A dense fog covered the ground making him stumble and trip with every hidden hole and dip in the ground. After being as cautious as he could for a moment, his overwhelming urge to escape and return home had him running without hesitation. If he could just make it back to town and grab a train or bus back home, he would gladly face the wrath of an angry father than meet with those two brothers of darkness.

He had less than five minutes to get as far away as possible. He could run all the way home if he had to, he didn't care how he got away. He tore through the brushes and maneuvered between the trees. He could feel the branches scratching his skin but ignored the sting of it all.

He knew his time was just about up and he pushed himself even harder. He saw a clearing ahead and ran towards it. He burst through the trees and stopped so suddenly he fell forward.

He was back at the factory!

How could it be? He was positive he didn't take any turns or run at an angle. Yet here he was right back at the beginning. He felt tears prickling behind his eyelids.

"No…this can't be happening!" He got up and started to run back into the forest. He knew ten minutes was up and he knew they were out there closing in on him. He ran as fast as he could.

"I wanna go home…I wanna go home…" he panted over and over, desperation reaching its peak in his voice.

He heard a strange noise behind him, but he didn't pause to turn around and look. He simply kept running. It wasn't until it the sound came up on either side of him did he cast his eyes sideways. He almost lost his footing as he saw the Fair One running right beside him.

"Oh look brother, I've found him." He said with a cruel grin.

The Dark brother laughed on the other side of Touya as he kept up with ease.

"It looks like we win the game." They ran past Touya and stopped in front of him. Touya skidded to a halt and collapsed from fatigue. He lifted his head and looked up at the two devils in disguise. They smiles were oozing malice and contempt as they stared down at him.

"Not…fair….you…cheated!" He panted out, his fists clenching handfuls of dirt.

"Cheated? How cruel of you to imply such a thing. We honorable men never cheat. We found you and abided by the rules. Did you, Touya?"

"W-what?"

"Did you try and find us, or did you try to run away?" The Dark One asked.

Touya looked away in guilt. The Dark One clicked his teeth.

"Such a shame, you didn't want to play with us. That really hurts our feelings." The Fair One chided.

"How can you say such things after the way you treated me?" Touya shouted back.

The brothers snickered at him and walked towards him. He crawled backwards clumsily.

"Stay away! Stay the hell away from me!" He yelled hysterically.

"Oh come now, it was only a game. What's to get excited about?" The Fair One shrugged.

"Help me! Somebody please help!" He shouted out as loud as he could. He could hear them laughing at his expense, but he continued to shout.

"Please anybody out there, help me!" Tears started to fall as he curled up in a ball on the ground, wishing he could just disappear from this horror show. He prayed they would disappear and he would be back in his room with his mother coming in with a glass of warm honey milk and soothing words.

The Fair One watched with fascination and pleasure as he pulled out a blue and silver switchblade.

"Yes, tonight we shall have lots of fun."

Touya woke up to another sunny school day morning. He stretched and quickly rolled out bed and onto a warm rug floor. He could hear the morning birds outside his window chirping happily away as he slipped out of his pajamas and into his uniform. He padded down into the kitchen and was greeted by the rest of his family. Okaasan was making breakfast and Sakura was sitting cheerfully at the table with a plate of small pancakes. Okaasan smiled at Touya and went over to embrace him.

"Ohayo, Touya."

"Ohayo Okaasan."

She nodded and went back to fixing the food. "Did you sleep ok?"

"Yes, I did. Is my lunch ready?" He asked.

She nodded and handed him a blue lunch box. He accepted it and slipped it into his bookbag. He then took a seat by Sakura and rubbed her head.

"Morning, kaijuu."

"Onnichan!" She frowned, bunching her hands into tiny fists.

"Ohayo." Otousan came into the room dispelling the fight before it grew out of control. "How is everyone?"

"Fine." They both said in unison.

Otousan looked over to Touya and smiled. "Today's the day of your field trip, isn't it?"

He nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, and Okaasan packed me my favorite lunch."

Okaasan came over and placed a kiss on his forehead. "For a special day like this, you get a special lunch. A roast beef sandwich, a box of juice, a chocolate brownie, and a juicy peach."

"Does Otousan get a special lunch? He's going to a new dig site." Touya asked.

"He gets a special lunch too." She smiled.

Her husband returned the gesture. "Why thank you my love."

They all sat down to eat breakfast. Touya grabbed his fork and knife and was about to cut his pancakes up when he gasped. His pancakes were covered in blood! He blinked and gave a sigh as he realized they were just covered in strawberry jam. He looked to see if anyone had noticed his reaction but they were happily eating their breakfast. He proceeded to do the same.

We watched the scenery whiz by through the coach window. The other children were busy chatting away amongst themselves, leaving Touya to gaze peacefully out into the countryside. He couldn't wait to get to there. He was going to have so much fun.

He stared out and came upon a strange object far out in the fields. He squinted his eyes, trying to get a better look at what it was. It looked like a man and he was running. As Touya continued to watch, it seemed to him that he was keeping up with the bus. Before Touya could look further, the bus went into a tunnel, blocking his view. When they came out of it, the man wasn't there. There was nothing but green grass and hills.

Strange, he thought.

The teacher stood up and addressed the class. "We are almost there. Please get your things ready to disembark the bus."

They all got off and formed a circle around the teacher. "Alright, does everybody have a camera?"

"Hai."

"Good, come back and meet me here after you are done."

"Hai."

The class dispersed and went their separate ways into the forest. This left Touya in the empty dirt lot in front of the old factory. He looked past it and saw the big murky lake behind it. A light fog veiled the surface and made it look as if it were covered with ice. Touya walked towards the rust covered doors and pulled them open. They made a horrible groan as they opened. He stepped inside and looked around. It was quiet for the most part. There were soft noises of abandoned machinery creaking and swaying. He looked above him and saw a chair suspended by a dolly and a hook. It swung lifelessly back and forth as if someone had disturbed it. He heard the soft squeak of a mouse or rat and saw it out of the corner of his eye scurry away.

He continued deeper into the factory. He walked up the metal grated stairs and reached the second floor. It was darker up here due to many of the windows being boarded up, but light peeked through cracks and holes in the wood. Most of the light seemed to come through a window in the ceiling just above a metal workbench. He walked over to it and looked up. It was a beautiful sight; He could see the blue sky dusted with smooth white clouds. He knew he wanted to take a picture of this.

He realized in order to get this shot; he would have to get on top of the table. For some reason, as he came up with this decision he felt a chill go through him. He set his bag down on the cold metal floor, but paused as he heard a strange noise. It sounded like…breathing, heavy breathing. He stood up and looked around to see if some other students were around.

There was no one. Yet, he could also swear he heard whispers. He reached his hand out to the table, despite a voice in his head saying not to. It felt cold and made him shiver. He didn't like it, but still found himself climbing slowly onto the metal slab. He had to get the shot. It would be a wonderful picture that would please his mother and father.

Sitting on top of it, he knew there was someone there. The breathing was louder now, he even heard a growl. Perhaps an animal was lurking around. He took a deep breath and laid back. He felt the cold steel through his shirt and it felt uncomfortable against his skin. He looked up and stared out the window.

The clouds rolled by lazily and without a care in the world. He fished out the camera from his pocket turned it on.

"Touya."

He heard someone whisper his name. He looked around again, but went back to preparing the camera. He lifted up to his eye and looked through the lens. His finger searched for the round button that would click down to capture the picture when he was ready.

He could hear the voice again.

"Touya…"

His throat felt dry and tried to swallow, a sudden feeling of dread creeping into his chest.

"You…"

"…Want you…"

"It's…you…"

He felt his body tremble, and he suddenly became afraid to take the picture. Why? It was a beautiful picture, sure to please his teacher and parents at the art festival.

Take the picture.

He pressed the button.

Hearing the click of the device, he knew he had got the shot, but as soon as he did the picture changed. He was still looking through the lens, but it was no longer daylight. He was staring into a cloudy night sky and two faces were peering at him from the left and right of him. One had cold merciless eyes, and the other had red ones burning with hatred. The one with dark skin reached out and grabbed him by the hair.

"Where are you little boy?"

Touya stared back with glazed, unfocused eyes. "Okaasan and Otousan will be pleased with this picture…They'll be so happy…" He murmured.

His body was bruised and bleeding from the brother's torture and they stood over him breathing heavily from the exertion. The Fair One shook his head.

"He's gone to a better place, brother. Leave him be, he's done for the night."

They walked away from the boy still chained to the table. The Dark One looked over his shoulder. "Tonight he has lost his mind. It won't be much longer until he's ready to lose the will to live."

To Be Continued…

Notes- Sorry, this was a pretty dark chapter. I promise you it won't end like this. I can assure you Touya will get out of this. Until then, R and R please. Thanks!!!


	15. Agony and Abuse: Weakness Discovered

Chapter 15

Agony and Abuse: Weakness

* * *

Touya let out a growl, "RRRRAAAAHHHH! Let me down!"

He twisted and writhed like a wild animal caught in a trap as he dangled helplessly by the rusty hook. The brothers were holding the chain and had hoisted him up higher and higher above a big metal barrel. Touya winced and the chain pinched a chunk of skin on his belly when he tried to free his arms.

"Look at him squirm." The Dark One laughed.

Touya had snapped out of his strange hallucinations early that morning. The brothers had beaten him good that night and told him a bath would be in order.

"Look at how helpless he is." The Dark One sneered.

"Let me go! Let me go you bastards!" Touya shouted back. He stared down at the barrel of stagnant water below him. He could smell the foul liquid from up here. He knew what was coming.

"I'll kill you!"

"That's doubtful." The Fair One replied.

"I'll tear you to shreds! I'll rip out your hearts."

"We don't have hearts." The Dark One retorted.

"Then I'll cut out your eyes and rip you limb from limb! I'll make you pay for what you did to me you heartless sons of bitches!" Touya glared at them as he swung side to side.

"Oh such language, we cannot tolerate such a dirty little mouth for such a young boy. What would your mother think of us if we let you talk like that?" The Fair One gave a false look of shock.

This angered Touya, "How dare you speak of my mother! You-"

Before he could finish, they let go of the chain and Touya was dropped into the water. He plunged head first into the cold murky water. He winced as his head hit the bottom of the metal barrel. He struggled and kicked, trying to get one of his arms free, but he was chained so tightly the circulation in his arms couldn't flow. He then realized he was straining to hold his breath and held still. They were not pulling him up! He tried not to panic as a wave of light-headedness washed over him. It was becoming too much and he let out the air held in his lungs. He could taste the foul, bitter water in his mouth and his body was covered with goose bumps. His nerves were screaming in protest.

"Let me go!" He screamed under water with the last of his air.

Suddenly, he felt his body being lifted out. He sucked in a huge breath and began to expel the dirty water that had made its way into his lungs. If there was any food left in his shrinking stomach, he would have vomited. Instead, his body racked with spasms and dry heaves. Nothing came out. He blinked his eyes, they burned and stung from the contents that swam in the water.

"There, that's better. Not so foul-mouthed now, are we?" The Dark One walked over to Touya and grabbed him by the hair.

"Tonight will be a special night for you." The Fair One came up behind his brother.

"Tonight marks the halfway point for your change. For the past three nights, you have lost your family, the one you hold dear, and your mind. Your memories will begin to fade away now and tonight.."

The Fair One gave him a seductive smile. "You will lose your innocence."

Touya growled back. There was no way he was going to let them have their way with him. He stared hard at the Fair One silently praying for strength and power to do something, anything. Nothing was happening.

His darker brother became suspicious. "Are you listening?"

Touya ignored him and continued to stare. He didn't care if he couldn't use the power of the moon; if he could at least try and look as if he could perhaps he could shake something out of them. Touya had learned that looking at people directly when someone was hiding something, always produced a physical response. Touya was always able to cause some kind of reaction to people when he looked at them. In boys, it was hostility, competition, or awe in a girl excitement, flirtatious behavior, and fluster.

Perhaps it would work with these demons.

"I'm talking to you!" The Dark One shouted at him.

The Fair One tilted his head slightly in curiosity. He was trying to remain neutral, but underneath Touya could tell he was uncertain.

"Come on, come on…come on." Touya muttered under his breath. The Dark One let go of him and stepped back defensively.

"What's he doing?" The Dark One muttered to his brother.

"Is he attacking you? Can he break our shield?"

So there was a shield surrounding the factory. Was that the energy Touya was picking up on? Perhaps that was why he couldn't use his magic. If he could somehow get outside and use his power, he could break free of this captivity.

The Fair One became suspicious, then angry. "No, he's just being clever."

Touya had never seen him so angry and knew he was in for it. The Dark One caught on as well and was furious at letting the information slip. He spun around and punched Touya. He let out a yelp as he tasted blood in his mouth and a tooth rolling around on his tongue. He spun around helplessly on the chain.

"You little brat, you think you can outsmart us! You're just a weak little boy who cries for his mommy at night!"

"You want to stare at people, we'll just stare right back." The Fair One came up and cast his frozen gaze upon him. Touya wasn't going to let him freeze him up so he spat out the tooth. Blood splattered across the ivory white skin and the tooth bounced off his cheek.

The Fair One lifted his hand to wipe off the bright red blood, and then brought it to his lips. He darted his tongue across his thin fingers. "Delicious." He grinned wickedly.

"Should we do it now?" The Dark One asked getting impatient. Touya knew it was from his mistake.

"No." Fair One replied, "We can play a little longer." He stepped back and Touya sighed as he tucked away his plan in the back of his mind.

"However, we should up the entertainment level." He finished as he grabbed the chain and hoisted Touya up into the air again. He stared into Touya's eyes and he felt his body grow cold and hypothermia set in.

"We must wait until He contacts us."

Touya didn't hear anymore as he was returned to the stagnant water barrel for another bath.

To Be Continued…

Notes- I guess this chapter is a little shorter than the others but I have to stop it here or else it will be too long. Touya has a plan and will set it in motion next chapter I promise.


	16. I am Not Weak

Chapter 16  
I'm back from yet another long spell of dry thinking. I also seemed to have misplaced my rough draft so I had to write this from memory. (Yes, I write down my chapters on pieces of paper I find laying around so who knows what I wrote it on) I'm sure the garbage man will love it.

* * *

A wild thunderstorm raged outside the old factory containing the weak and damaged boy. Touya huddled in a far corner shaking with fear and muttering to himself.

"I am not weak."

He kept repeating this over and over like a mantra trying to believe the words coming from his trembling lips.

"I am not weak."

The brothers had left him alone again. They had been doing this more often and Touya wasn't sure why. He had only heard a small hint of getting something ready for ritual. Touya didn't care; he was not going to let them have his body for anything. He had lost track of how long they had kept him but when he regained his consciousness he swore he wasn't going to give in.

"I am not weak."

He thought about Okaasan and how he had let her down. He thought about Otousan and Sakura-chan and what they must be thinking about him. He would give anything to see them again.

"I am not…weak."

He knew there was some kind of spell placed on this factory when the brothers are around to prevent Touya from escaping, but he didn't know if it was still up when they left. There was a big chance that is was, but Touya would rather risk it than remain a helpless prisoner. He would rather go out trying everything he could, than give in to the despair and fear the brothers inflict on him.

"I am not weak!"

Touya stood up on his shaky legs and scanned the room. A flash of lightning illuminated the dark room showing off the horrible table where most of the torture took place. Blood and scraps of cloth littered the table top and the thick chains rattled and swung against the pillars. Touya quickly looked away. Instead he walked up to the second floor stepping as lightly as he could.

He made it to a broken and boarded window and pressed against it. Drops of warm rain hit his forehead and ran down his dirty face. He applied more pressure to the board and with a soft pop, the bottom of the board pushed away allowing enough room for a small desperate boy to squeeze through.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He lifted one leg and maneuvered it through and onto the small ledge outside. A roll of thunder startled him for a moment, and then he continued to push through. There was still large slivers of glass attached and Touya did he best to avoid them. As the rest of his body passed by, he felt a piece cut into his back. Touya winced but didn't stop. He was used to the pain.

His right hand sought out something to help pull him out and came in contact with a metal rung. He managed to pull the rest of his body out without any more damage. The rain was coming down in sheets and Touya wondered if this was part of a Typhoon. He gasped as a gust of wind almost blew him off the ledge. Touya was so thin and frail he was almost certain he would be carried off if he didn't hold on. For a moment he even contemplated the thought, but firmly reminded himself that if he did make it out of here. He wanted to make it out alive.

He kept a firm grip on the rung and began to side step along the wall ledge. Touya had checked twice before putting this plan into action. Two days before he watched as the brothers left through the main doors on the ground level. They thought he was unconscious, but Touya had struggled to keep one eye open as they left. The door opened up and a small green flash appeared as they walked out. It was the barrier. That was what alerted the brothers and set in motion the spell that kept Touya from getting away. He made sure to watch it again when they used another set of doors. It was there as well.

Yet, Touya didn't lose hope. He thought about the upper levels. All of the windows up there were boarded up and blocked out all of the light. At first Touya thought it was to keep away prying eyes, but there was no one out there to begin with. The boards were new as if they were put up just before Touya got there. Perhaps they were up because the barrier wasn't surrounding the windows. From that moment, Touya decided to put a plan into action.

Now here he was clinging on for dear life as a storm tried to keep him from escaping. Touya wasn't going to have it. He didn't care if an earthquake was threatening to swallow him, he was getting out of here. He shuffled his way to the end of the ledge and looked around. It was hard to see anything as the rain pelted his face. The raindrops began to sting his skin.

He spotted a tree branch swaying wildly in the wind. It looked close enough. He prayed it was. Being in a tree with lightning spraying the night sky didn't sound appealing but it was another chance he would rather take. Touya braced himself and took a deep breath. He hoped that this barrier didn't reach that far.

One.

Two.

Three!

Touya leaped off of the ledge and stretched his arms out blindly. It felt like an eternity free falling in the air and Touya almost screamed thinking he was simply falling to the ground, but his hands came in contact with wet, rough bark.  
He clamped on tightly as he body swung harshly back and forth with the branch. Touya let out a rush of air and looked back at the factory. He didn't see a flash from the barrier but he couldn't be sure. Still, the small victory gave Touya the burst of energy he needed to hoist him onto the branch and began the climb down the trunk.

Touya slid down onto the ground and crawled into the bushes. He took a second; he would only allow himself a second, to relax before attempting to tackle the next obstacle.

The mystery maze.

He was sure it was only there when the barrier went off, but this he could not be certain of. He thought about what direction he tried to run in last time and decided to try a different direction. He looked at the lake and headed in that direction. Maybe there was a trap that went off when he tried to reach the city, but if he headed out into the country they wouldn't have placed anything there.

He stuck to the trees and circled the perimeter of the lake. When he turned around to look back, he saw the factory getting further away. He gave a small smile as his hopes lifted. He wasn't facing the factory, he was actually getting away! Touya broke off into a clumsy trot. His legs burned and ached from being shackled and hung by them. Touya tried his best to push the pain into the back of his mind and save it for went he was far enough away.

Perhaps when he was home.

The thought almost brought tears to his eyes, but he shook it off. He couldn't get distracted, there was still danger to be found. He didn't know when the brothers would return and not finding him there, they would be on the hunt for him. He let out a soft whimper at the thought and broke out into a run. He had to get away! Panic started to build up in him and he didn't bother trying to repress it. He pushed himself harder and ran into the night. He began to trip and stumble, not knowing where to step and how the ground dipped and rose. The sky lit up now and then helping him a little, but with his legs still injured he fell repeatedly.

He wasn't sure how long he had been running, but as he fell again he found he didn't have the strength to get up. He took in huge gasps of air, some of it due to the physical endurance but some of it due to anxiety. It took a moment for him to get his breathing under control.  
"You're…O.K… You're…O.K." He panted trying to calm himself.

He was drenched and despite the warm weather, the wind and rain made Touya shiver. He attempted to lift himself up and used a branch as a crutch. He still had a long way to go. He wasn't sure how well the brothers could track him.

"Well, well, well…I never saw this coming." A frighteningly familiar voice purred by Touya's ear.

Touya screamed and spun around too fast. He fell down and found himself staring at the two faces he never wanted to see again.  
The Dark one and a scowl on his face so deep, when the lightning flashed it did nothing to illuminate his profile. The Light one simply had a look of mild amusement. His arms were crossed as if pondering what to do next. The rain didn't seem to touch them and Touya would have been in awe if he didn't know who these demons were.

"No! Please no!" Touya begged. He couldn't believe this was happening.  
"You are a clever little boy, Touya. I tip my hat off to you. You should be honored that your talents and intelligence will not be put to waste." The Light one said.  
"Please, don't do this to me. I don't know what you want to do to me, but all I want is to go home!" Touya cried out. The Dark one snorted.  
"There is no home to go to, little brat! We just came back from there, your father has moved away. They left you behind and don't care about you anymore."

Touya shook his head. "No!"

"We are not just saying that, Touya. We have no reason to lie to you. They really did leave. We were thinking about taking you there to see, it would have really devastated you only lo and behold, when we came back…you were no where to be found." The Light one grinned wickedly.  
"Now, you'll never get to see it, for now we have to punish you for running away."

They stepped closer to him and he tried to back away. "Get the hell away from me!"

"You of all people should know better than to run away. You'd think he'd learn by now, brother." The Dark one lunged for his legs and snatched them up. Touya tried to kick him, but the Light one grabbed his arms and they lifted him up.  
"Let me go!" Touya writhed and jerked trying to break free. He managed to kick a leg free and even though it wasn't enough to get away he glared at the red brother and kicked him in the groin.

He grunted in surprise, and then quickly landed a blow to Touya's left cheek. "Settle down you piece of shit!" He gripped his leg in a painful way to prevent him from lashing out again.

Touya tasted blood in his mouth, but was glad for the small moment of retaliation he could give. The Dark one didn't like him as much, (as far as you could call it liking). Touya could tell he meant him harm. The Light one seemed to be more passive, in some way offer a gentle side, which to Touya was a little more frightening. He could never tell what he was thinking. Yet when it came to punishment, it was the Light one that always hurt him more. It was a false kindness that made Touya fear him.

The Light one chuckled with a cold smile. "Now, now…settle down until we get inside."

"Let me go!" Touya screamed out. They were just outside of the factory. The rain seemed to lighten up some and Touya could see the horrible place looming in front of him. The windows and rails along the wall seemed to form a dilapidated smile welcoming him back.  
"No, I don't want go back! I want to go home!"

The doors swung open and they dragged him towards the table. Touya gave another last minute attempt to break free.  
"I said stop it!" The dark one growled. He struck Touya again, this time Touya was slightly dazed.  
"Oh how I wish you two would get along. It pains me so to see you fighting." The Light one sneered. He chained Touya's arms up tightly as his brother bound his legs.  
Touya couldn't take it anymore. He didn't know what else to do. He screamed as loud as he could. In his mind, he prayed.

Please somebody…help me.

"Shut him up! I don't think I can babysit this brat anymore." The Dark one pulled out his switchblade. The golden figure on the handle glinted in the light of the storm.  
The Light one climbed up on top of Touya and leaned over him with a malicious smile. "True, it is time to awaken him, but let us have some fun first."  
Touya screamed again.

What happened next occurred so fast Touya wasn't sure what took place. Touya looked up into the Light ones icy blue eyes and saw them stare lifelessly back at him. Blood splattered across the both of them and slowly his body lurched forward and fell on top of him.  
Touya yelped as he saw a huge sliver of glass stuck in the top of his head. He didn't even realize he was free of the chains that bound him as he pushed the corpse off of him. Touya scramble off the table and quickly looked for the other one.

He was dead too.

He was impaled as well and had slid to the floor. His face permanently etched in shock. Touya took a deep breath and stepped back. They didn't move. He took a step forward, and then another.  
He took the Dark one's shirt and the Light one's blade and ran off into the night.

Notes-Sorry, I think that took a long time to get to the main point of getting away. But fear no more! Touya is safe and sound and I promise you things will start to look up for him. I'm guessing it took me a while to write this part because it was so dark, but it's over now. Yay!  
I look forward to reading your reviews. Peachy!


	17. Power Surge

Childhood 17

Touya ran until he reached the city. The sound of cars passing by and seeing the lights of traffic signs seemed so foreign to him. He wasn't sure what time it was, but from his guess it early in the morning. He reached an alley and ducked into a small corner behind a trash bin. He took in deep gasps of air and finally allowed himself to think about what just happened.

He remembered being placed on the table by the brothers. He struggled and screamed but that seemed to never work. Then he remembered looking up and thinking 'Somebody help me!' He had seen the moon. Out of the darkness and in the break of the storm, the moon had come out. It was bright and big like a polished pearl in the sky. His moon.

That's when the ceiling window broke, impaling the brothers and missing him. His chains broke free, allowing him to get away. Touya shivered as he recalled the look on the Fair Ones face as he slumped over. It was almost as if he was expecting it to happen.

Touya shook his head. No, he wasn't going to think like that. He got away. He was safe. The black shirt was big on Touya but it was all he really had for clothes. His pants were long since torn into shreds and his underwear was torn and barely hanging on. The shirt came down to his knees and that was good enough.

He looked down at the knife he had claimed from the dead twins as well. It was the Fair Ones knife. The handle was made of silver and blue metal the color of sky. There was a silver symbol of a dragon that wrapped around the handle.

Touya's thumb ran over the switch that clicked softly exposing the blade. This blade had cut Touya so many times. He ran his other hand over some of the scars that had been left behind from the torture. He didn't want to think about it anymore. He was tired and far from home. Touya remembered what they had told him. Otousan and Sakura were gone. They had left him behind.

He felt the tears building up behind his eyelids and he let them fall. He cried softly as he realized he had nowhere to go. There was no one to comfort him. There was no one…except his moon. He looked up to the night sky and saw it staring back at him. The storm clouds were returning, but they moved quickly across the huge globe making look as if it were blinking back at him.

Touya wiped an arm across his eyes. "You…you saved me. You found me in that place, didn't you?"

He could feel some kind of pull inside him. He closed his eyes. "I knew you'd be there for me. I guess I'm not alone."

His stomach growled.

He grabbed it with his hands and looked around. There was only the trash can. Touya put the knife away in his shirt pocket and climbed up on some wooded boxes to take a look inside the metal bin. It smelled strongly of putrid milk. He held his breath and started to rummage through. He pushed back the thought of humility and shame as he pulled out a carton of ramen noodles. He reached in and plucked out a wad of gum.

He didn't give himself any time to think about how unhealthy this could be and scooped out the remaining noodles. They were cold and soggy as he jammed it into his mouth. He had not eaten the entire time he was captured. He swallowed and coughed as he inhaled some of the food. He choked back the recoil of throwing it up when the taste registered in his mouth as bitter and bland.

This was what he was going to look forward to as a homeless child on the streets. He heard thunder in the distance. The storm was returning and he had to find shelter from it. He looked around and spotted a boarded up window from a closed down business. He took the knife and pried it open. He got in just as the rain started to fall.

Touya looked around at the dusty desks and drop clothes that littered the floor. He grabbed one and made his way to a desk far in the back. He curled into a little ball and wrapped himself up tightly in the cloth. It smelled of mold and paint. He didn't care, he was tired and his body hurt so much he couldn't tell what parts of him were in pain. It simply hurt everywhere.

Hopefully with some sleep, it would feel somewhat better. Then he could think about what he was going to do next. The thought of trying to find home was appealing, but he couldn't go back just yet. There were answers he needed to find. Who were those brothers? Who was this demon they were trying to bring into this world? What powers lay hidden with him? Was this only the beginning?

His eyes closed permanently for the night. He felt as ease for the first time knowing that his moon was out there and would watch over him in the night.

* * *

Two months later…

"Alright boy, that's it for tonight."

Touya looked up from the dirty floors he had been scrubbing and gave a small smile.

"Time to close up the place and call it quits. You've been scrubbing that floor all evening and I'm telling you it's not going to get better than that." The old man smiled revealing an almost toothless smile.

"Then I shall pick up from here tomorrow." Touya said wiping the sweat off his brow.

He got up and stretched his arms over his head. He had managed to clean Takamoto-san's market store all day. This kind old man had seen Touya Going through his trash can and tried shooing him off, but day by day Touya had no choice but to sneak into it to get the best food to eat. Finally, Takamoto put away the broom and simply said, "Well, if you want to clean out the trash can, I might as well have you take out the trash as well. After that, you can sweep the floors, wash the windows, and perhaps help me restock the shelves."

So for the past three weeks, Touya had a place to stay and good food to eat. However, Touya had to keep a low profile as he didn't want Takamoto-san to get in trouble for housing a kid and putting him to work.

"Hmmm, I'm afraid I have visitors tomorrow. You will have to find somewhere to spend the day and night."

"Okay." Touya nodded and washed up.

He crawled into a small cubby hole that Takamoto-san made up just for Touya. It even had his name painted on the door. It was small and Touya had to sleep curled up like a cat, but it had a soft pillow and a warm blanket that smelled like spices. In the morning, it is taken out and covers the cubby hole from the public eye and Takamoto's spices are placed on top of it. In the evening, they soothed Touya's mind and spirit and helped him to sleep at night.

Takamoto waited a few minutes and switched off all the lights. Touya listened as he heard the front door shut and lock. Touya cuddled into his sheets and closed his eyes. He thought about how fortunate he was to have a place to stay as he tried to find out more about his strange powers. So far, he had heard nothing about two bodies being found in the old factory. He wondered if they would ever be found, not that he was going to go point them out to somebody. They could stay there and rot for all he cared.

Touya had tried looking up anything on magic at the library, but for the most part all he could find was books on wicca and modern witchcraft. A few books told of old myths and legends, but nothing that resembled what the brothers had told him. For all he knew there was no such thing and they were just fooling with him.

Still, what strange powers they had. They were so strong and fast…Touya shuddered at the memory of it all. Would _they have really died from the glass?_

Touya shook his head. _Best not to think about it, besides if they hadn't died, they would have come after me._ His moon was back and watching out for him and that's all that mattered. He didn't have anyone else right now.

A strange noise startled him and he jolted up. It was the sound of broken glass. He swallowed hard and lifted a shaky hand to the small door. Could it be? Had they come back?

"Come on! Hurry up and get in here!"

Burglars!

For a moment, Touya sighed inwardly with relief, but now he was faced with two big men breaking into his safe haven. Touya kept calm and slowly slid out of his sleeping box and crawled over to the back wall. He felt a strong sense of this ending badly, but he took a deep breath and went for it.

"Hurry up and break it!" The taller one whispered harshly. The other glared back.

"Don't worry, this will be quick and painless."

"I don't think so." Touya stood up and faced the two men dressed in black. He startled them at first, but when they realized it was a kid they were facing they looked at each other and chuckled.

"Who the hell are you?" The tall one spoke again.

Touya stiffened. "The guard dog." He had grabbed the broom from the back wall and he pulled it out in front of him.

The one by the cash register stepped forward. "It's just a little brat."

"Then take him out!"

He pulled out a crow bar and gripped it tightly. Touya shook his head. He waited for the man to make his move and side stepped out of the way. He brought the broom handle down fast, knocking the crow bar out of his hands. Touya spun quickly and hit the broom end against his back causing him to hit the wall face first.

The taller man tried to take advantage of this opportunity to take Touya off-guard, but Touya was ready for him. He saw the man come at him from the corner of his eye and thrust the broom handle right into the man's abdomen. He then did a low roundhouse kick to swipe him off his feet.

His partner had recovered from his nose-breaking bash and grabbed a jar of medicine and hurled it at Touya. He ducked and the jar broke against the wall. Touya growled. "You'll pay for that."

He ran towards the man and dodged his lunge. He grabbed his wrist and flipped him over his shoulder. He man hit the floor hard.

"Alright kid, that's it." The taller man got up and wiped the blood off his chin. "You protect this store, right? Then let's see how well you protect it."

He grabbed the crow bar from the floor and with a quick swipe, knocked everything off the shelf close to him. Touya gasped as hundreds of dollars worth of rare and gourmet items crashed to the floor. "No!"

He heard more glass shattering as the other pushed over Takamoto's table of fine spices and herbs. Touya growled and started to run towards the taller man when he heard police sirens.

"It's the cops!"

"Grab the cash!"

Touya watched helplessly as they pushed the cash register over and grabbed as much as they could before hopping out of the window the came in. Touya suddenly tried to pick up some of the broken pieces but realized it would be of no use. He knew if the police caught Touya here, Takamoto would get in trouble. He had no choice. With a groan of defeat, he made a dash for the window and crawled out. As he scrambled for the dark alley, the light of the cop's flashlight hit his face.

"Hey you! Stop right there!"

Touya didn't hesitate and ran down the street and into the alley. He sprinted as fast as he could, weaving and crawling through the broken fences and over trash cans. He didn't dare look back. He zipped across an empty lot, his feet slapping against the black asphalt. He made it into another dark alley and paused to take a breath. He couldn't hear the police and sighed in relief. He spotted a black piece of tarp to hide under. He crouched down and crawled under it. He found a bike, bucket, and an old motor of some sorts underneath, all rusted and unused.

"Completely useless, like me." He muttered to himself. He couldn't do anything right. Takamoto's market was ruined and the police think he was the culprit. The kind old man that had taken him in was going to be so ashamed for trusting a homeless kid. He'll never want to see Touya again.

Touya swatted a mosquito that landed on his knee. He was back out of security and out in the bare elements once again. He didn't even have time to grab the few things that were his. His shoes, his watch, although he still had the switchblade in his back pocket.

Distant thunder echoed from the east and Touya grimaced. "Face it, running away was the worst thing, not to mention the most idiotic thing you've done. What on earth were you thinking you could just solve this on your own? You should have told someone, you should have said something to someone…" he sniffled.

Who could he have told? Okaasan? Perhaps, but she was in no condition to do anything to help him. Now…she was gone. A regret that would haunt Touya for the rest of his life, leaving her when she needed him most. Otousan would have never been able to do anything either. He didn't believe in magic or spirits and would have concluded that Touya was upset about Okaasan being sick.

He probably would have me shipped off to some psych ward.

Touya heard the patter of raindrops hit the black tarp. They began to fall harder and harder and Touya knew he was in for a wet evening. A puddle began to form under his feet. This was the way it was going to be.

He felt his eyelids grow heavy and suddenly wasn't concerned for the cold wetness soaking into his shorts. He was too tired to care. Sleep took him to a dream he had never seen before. He was standing in a room of darkness. He could smell a sweet and mysterious scent. His mind recognized it, but he couldn't pinpoint what it was.

Suddenly, pink silky petals began to fall like snowflakes from the sky. He held out his hand to capture a few and brought them close to his face. He knew those petals.

Sakura petals!

He smiled at the memory, but he couldn't remember what it was about them that made him so happy. They slipped out of his hand and he reached out to capture more. He was startled when the soft petals swooped around and cut his hand!

"Ow!"

Touya held his hand up to inspect it. He was surprised to see a thin but deep cut across his palm. Surely it couldn't have been the petals. His thoughts were halted as he saw a gust of petals come around and head straight for him. Touya didn't know what to do, so he ran. It was dark and he could see where to go or where he was heading, but he could see the pink cloud still following him. They flew at him with supernatural speed. One brushed by cutting his right cheek, burning like a paper cut. Another cut grazed under his left eye. Touya winced.

"Wake up! Wake up! I've got to wake up!"

"You could if this was a normal dream, but not when it's one of mine." A smooth voice reached out of the darkness. Black velvet came to Touya's mind and searched the darkness for where it came from. It seemed to echo from all around and he couldn't see anybody.

"What do you want from me?" He gasped. "If it's revenge for killing those demon brothers you're not going to get it."

"Hmmm, I'm afraid those men deserve no such thing and are of complete insignificance to me. You, however, are of another matter. I cannot let you live to breathe another breath." The voice answered back, giving Touya a chill right through to his heart.

Touya shouted back. "You want to kill me, than face me you coward! Are you afraid to kill a child with your bare hands?"

"Ha! A child…is that all you are? What difference is that to me? I don't care about you and your 'innocence', you shall be taken out. Trust me when I say, you don't want me to use by bare hands."

The cloud swooped in for another attack followed by a velvety chuckle. Touya ran in another direction in order to get away. If he could just find where the voice was coming from, he could retaliate somehow. As if he could read Touya's thoughts he spoke out again, "You'll never find me here in this darkness. So just die." He said with ice in his voice.

Touya didn't listen, instead he focused his mind on pinpointing the edge of the darkness. _My moon_, he thought, _help me find my way_. He decided to find out just what kind of power he could harness. Suddenly, he saw a dark cliff in front of him. It was the edge of the dream world! He reached it and spun around.

"Okay, I think I can do this. My Moon, help me find the strength to break out of this dream." Touya saw the petals coming towards him, but he closed his eyes and focused. He felt his body tingle with electricity and he knew he was building up energy within him. He knew what he wanted to do, he just had to focus and unleash the power just like he wanted. So he pictured it in his mind. A wave.

I want a wave of energy.

Then he felt it. Tremendous energy surging inside, but he waited until the petals were close. He opened his eyes and released the wave. It came rushing out as a huge current of blue light sweeping across like a tidal wave. The petals were engulfed as they had no chance against it. He felt the dream shatter as the wave continued it's course to the other side.

"Game over." He whispered and with the last bit of strength, forced himself to wake up.

"Gyaa!" He shouted as he sat up with a start. He was still under the tarp, but he could see that it was morning. He tried to crawl out but as the sharp light hit his eyes he winced. He sat back and felt a pounding in his head. He groaned and rubbed his temples gently to try relieving some of the ache. He remembered the dream and slammed a palm hard against the ground.

"Why is everyone out to kill me?" He shouted out loud.

It would have been funny, if it weren't true. Still, they hadn't been successful, not with his moon by his side. He smiled and looked down at his hands. He had power. He had magic. So far, no one could beat him.

"If this power really is infinite…I should learn how to use it before somebody else tries to take it." He said with a grin.

With enough training, he could be unstoppable. Was this what the demons were trying to awaken in him? So some old magician could inhabit his body and rule the world? Touya chuckled to himself. Like he was really going to let him just take over. Grown ups were so foolish. That's why he could never trust them.

There was no one out there that could help him understand what was happening to him. Any grown up that knew of his power just wanted it for themselves. He was alone in a whole new and strange way.

"I guess I really am on my own."

Notes- I am truly sorry it takes me forever to update. I guess it's just when I write it down first then type it up, I find so much I want to alter and edit, it takes me forever. Plus, I have so many stories going at one time….you know. Heh, heh.

So please review, I hope I can get this going in an interesting direction for you. Kudos to anyone who knows who Touya was fighting. He shall return. Peachy!


	18. You're One Of Us Now

Yay! Thank you for the reviews from Keeper Of Destiny and SnowCharm. I shall update now.

"Come back here you scoundrel!"

Touya threw a glance over his shoulder as he outran the store manager. He dodged a pedestrian who tried to stop him and ran into an alley. He stopped behind a garbage bin and waited to slow his breathing before pulling out his prize; a box of chicken. He sat down and looked down at the feast before him. His mouth watered at the smell of the chicken and all guilt that had plagued him before went out the window as he bit into the crispy greasy meat.

Touya chewed and nibbled every bit, right down to sucking the flavor off the bones. He started on the next piece. "Hmph, a six piece all to yourself and you're not even going to share. How shameful."

Touya gasped and almost choked on a piece of meat, but coughed it back up. He recovered and stood up, clutching the cardboard box to his chest. He looked around and spotted a boy about his age looking down at him from an alley wall. He had his arms crossed over his chest and stood with a smirk on his smudged face.

Touya already had experience with other kids and homeless people trying to take stuff from him. He was ready for a fight. "Move along, brat. You don't want to try anything with me. Get your own food." He growled.

"Ooh, an animal this one is." Another boy jumped up and grinned at him. Touya had to blink for a minute when he realized he looked just like the other boy. They were twins!

"Maybe we should be careful, if he bites we might get rabies." One said.

"Yeah, little pup probably hasn't had his shots." Said the other.

Touya tensed up ready for the jump. Instead, another voice spoke up. "Relax, they just like to ruffle your feathers. They don't mean any harm though."

Touya turned around and came face to face with an older boy. He smiled at Touya revealing perfect white teeth. His eyes were deep blue and his hair reminded Touya of dark chocolate. His arms were well toned as if he liked to work out but they weren't overly muscular for his age. He was tall, but so was Touya so stood a little higher than him.

He stepped closer to Touya as he backed away unsure of what to make of the teen. "Don't come any closer, or I'll-

"I know what you can do and don't worry I'm not here to hurt you." He replied gently.

Touya glared at him for a moment. "Are you the ones trying to kill me?"

The boy shook his head. "No, we are not after you like that. I'm not sure who is out to get you, but I can see why. You see, when you used your powers we picked up your aura. It wasn't hard to find you after that. Your powers are very strong. It's very difficult not to notice you."

Touya relaxed a little. "You mean, you have abilities like me?"

He nodded. "Yes, we do. Like you, we are different from the rest of the public out there. We have certain abilities that help us make a living on our own. I would personally like to extend an offer of great partnership and treasures of extraordinary value. With this offer, comes a place to stay, warmth, food, and fun. All you have to do is join."

Touya stared at him for a moment. "What's the catch?"

The teen threw him a look of innocence. "The catch, should there be one? Hmm, let me see…Oh yeah, you have to be a thief. However, from the looks of it, that shouldn't be a problem for you." He looked at the box of chicken in Touya's arms.

Touya blushed slightly. He wasn't sure why, but this boy made him feel strange. He couldn't put his finger on it though. The offer did sound tempting; he wouldn't have to be out on the streets anymore. He hated the public eye looking at him with looks of pity and disgust. It was different from the stares he used to get from students and grownups, but definitely no better.

What do you say?" He smiled down at Touya and he couldn't help but smile back softly.

"Ah, there's a smile. I knew you had one. There's no reason for you to be afraid and all alone anymore. We take care of each other, in the Strike 9 gang."

The handsome youth held out his hand. "My name is Sliver."

"Touya."

Sliver nodded and gestured to the twins. "The twins over there are Yim and Yam."

"You mean Yin and Yang/"

"No, it's Yim and Yam. It's there own private joke I imagine. They're pranksters and like to get into mischief so be careful. Otherwise, they're cool kids."

"Yo!" They both said in unison. Touya waved hello to them.

"So, shall we get moving? I'll take you to headquarters and introduce you to the rest of the gang. After that," Sliver gave him a mysterious smile, "I'll show you why you're not alone."

Touya jumped slightly as one of the twins slapped him on the back. "You're one of us now."

They led Touya through secret passageways and sewer ways Touya never knew existed. It was like something out of a make-believe game. Sliver would push on a rock and a wall would give way, leading to a dark passage that no grown man could ever fit into. Sliver barely scraped by some of them, giving Touya a wink. "I suck in my breath."

They dipped into a sewer pipe and walked a little ways down when suddenly a long metal pipe came down in front of Sliver. Touya jumped, but Sliver pressed an arm to him motioning for him to stay back.

"Who goes there?" A small voice echoed out of the darkness.

"We goes there, Jojo. Let us through." Sliver kicked the pipe.

It didn't budge, but a young boy that couldn't have been older than ten stepped out. "You must state the password, Sliver. You know rules are rules no matter who you are."

Sliver chuckled lightly and took Touya by the hand. "This is Jojo. He might not look it, but he's the guardian to HQ. No one can pass him without saying the password, apparently not even the leader." He emphasized 'leader'.

Jojo took no notice, but continued. "Those are the rules, laid down by you. I abide by them and enforce them." Jojo picked up the pipe and held it horizontally as if he were about to shove them back.

"Yes, yes, that is why you are the guardian." Sliver said sounding slightly annoyed. He sighed, "Forever dawn."

Jojo looked over everyone, pausing slightly on Touya then nodded and stepped aside.

"Thank you Jojo." Sliver said ruffling the boy's hair as he went by.

"Hmph!" Jojo glared back, fixing his hair.

As they made it away from the gate, Sliver turned to Touya with a smile. "Jojo may be nine years old, but he's really more like a grouchy old man. Still, he can be quite caring and he's very reliable. That's why I made him the guardian of Strike 9 base and why he's the treasure keeper."

"Everyone has a part to play down here. The twins are the plan and developers. They, well, plan and develop stuff. There are more of us, but I'm afraid you'll have to meet them later. They are out on errands."

They walked into a huge area with a waterway cutting across it. A handmade bridge built out of scraps of wood and rope connected the two halves. It was quite clean looking for a sewer.

"We clean it daily to keep it livable and the water down there is fairly clean although don't drink it. We simply use it to bathe. It's a runoff from the rain, see?" He pointed to the sewer grates above that allowed the light in.

"Its hard work, but those are cleaned everyday, twice when it's about to rain. What's great about it is that no one walks up there. They are closed off areas so no one knows we're here."

Touya looked around and began to enjoy the thought more and more. He like this place, he like the boys here, and he seemed to get a good feeling from Sliver.

"So what do you think? It's not much, but it's better than up there."

"I think," Touya turned and smiled at him, "I am going to enjoy this."

Yim and Yam exchanged grins and Sliver smiled. "Welcome to Strike 9, Touya."

Notes- Wah! A short chapter, but I had to cut it off here otherwise it'll be too long. So once again I'd like to thank those who reviewed and I'll try and get more to you soon. Peachy!


	19. It Takes Time

Touya was able to clean himself up and eat a little bit of some of the chicken he had stolen; the rest was distributed around to the other boys. Among the other four that Touya had met, two more walked into the main chamber. Sliver brought Touya over.

"Ok, I'd like you to meet two others. This is Munk," Touya bowed and was returned with a kind smile, "and over here is Oki."

The other boy looked up from the colorful book his was reading and pointed. "Ooo dat?"

Munk walked over to him and place a protective arm around the boy's shoulders. "This is the new boy we were looking for, his name is Touya."

"Toouyaa…Hi Touya!" He then went back to his book. Munk stood up. "He has partial brain damage, but he's a good kid and he's still one of us."

"There are three more of us who you'll meet later; they are just doing some perimeter checking. We got the message that you found him. I'm glad everything is O.K. now."

Sliver nodded and Touya smiled. "I have to admit, I thought you guys were the ones trying to come after my powers. So, are you being hunted down as well?"

All the boys exchanged glances for a moment, and then Sliver placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Touya, I think we should sit down and talk for a bit. I'm sure there are lots of questions on your mind. Let's go over here."

They all walked over to a long table and sat down. The table had short legs so everyone sat cross-legged except Touya. He still sat in the traditional Japanese style. "It's alright; you don't have to be formal here."

Touya nodded and adopted the other's seating style. Sliver began, "Before you start asking a lot of things, let us tell you about ourselves. I told you that we are thieves, but we are not just your regular hoodlums you see on the streets. We have special powers."

"Munk here, is our healer. He is able to touch any wound and make it disappear. He is also our resident counselor. If you have anything you want to talk about that is personal and you don't want to share it with all of us, talk to Munk and he'll take care of you."

"May Maija bless you." Munk replied. Something about this seemed to perk Touya's attention, but Sliver went on. "Yim and Yam here do double chants."

"What's a double chant?" Touya asked.

"They are spells that are spoken by mages of same blood. They are extremely powerful however they are very difficult to produce. They take time and a lot of concentration. The twins are very good at it though. As I said earlier, they are in charge of coming up with the plans of breaking and entering as well as producing escape routes."

Yim and Yam gave Touya a confident nod and chuckled. Touya felt a little nervous about them. Sliver just shook his head and the two and continued, "Oki here is a very powerful telepath. He can move things with his mind. He escaped from a correctional facility after he was taken in for the murder of his father."

Touya gasped and looked over to the boy who had sat with them but still read his book. Touya couldn't imagine this boy doing any harm to anyone.

"His father used to beat him, which is why he has brain damage. No one really knows what happened exactly, but like I said he's one of us and we take good care of Oki. In return, he helps us out with retrieving goods and look out."

"I'm good…" Oki said.

"Then there's Jojo who you met the walkway. He has the power of water at his command. He can manipulate it any way he wants to. He is also the guardian of the base and the treasure we take in. He's a really good fighter too."

"Do all of those weapons belong to him?" Touya asked as his eyes drifted to the far wall. He saw several weapons attached and their blades glinted in the midday light. "No, those belong to our ninja, Bon Bon. He's not here yet, but I'll tell you about him because more than likely he won't talk to you."

Touya gave a look of worry, but Munk relieved that. "Don't worry, it's not you. He's just very shy. Despite what impression he'll give you, he's a loyal and trustworthy member of Strike 9."

"Yes, so don't be alarmed if he gives you the cold shoulder. It's the ninja in him. He does secret ops with me. He has perfected the magic and techniques of the dark ninja clan. It's actually quite cool if you ever get to see it." Sliver said with a chuckle. Touya took it as a sign he may never get to see it.

"Then there's Tsu Tsi. He's a bit on the wild side, but he's got it where it counts. He holds the power to hypnotize and use the power of suggestion. It comes in handy when it comes to pick pocketing and if you're in a bind with the cops on your tail."

"Finally, there's Jix. He has the ability to make grand illusions and make them come to life. In fact, he made this place and the way to it. He's a great thief and a good friend of mine."

"So, what about you? I haven't heard what you can do." Touya asked Sliver. "I am a wizard of sorts. I have powers similar to you."

That's all he said and Touya decided to leave it at that. "Then can you tell me what's going on with me?"

"Well," Munk started, but Sliver finished, "we don't know who is after you. All we can say is that whoever they are, they all have different plans for you. You see, you're special Touya."

"Why? Why am I special when you guys can do the same things I can?" Touya burst out with frustration.

"Touya, please calm down. We are trying to help you understand what you are." Munk said gently, but Touya wasn't having it.

"No, this isn't right! You said you'd have answers for me!"

"We do have some, but not all of them. The rest we shall find together. Touya," Sliver stood up and looked down at the younger boy, "you are **not **like the rest of us. Not completely. You are different in a way that we will never be. You have unlimited power."

Touya looked up and replied. "What does that mean? I don't understand, can't you guys use your powers whenever you want?"

"We can, but only for a little while. Magicians have the power to tap into wells of magic that flow within their veins, but like blood, you only have so much before you exhaust that supply. If you use too much magic, you can weaken yourself. Then you must wait until your supply has returned. It will always return like blood, it replenishes itself but it takes time and rest." Munk stood up and walked around the table.

He leaned towards Touya and spoke softly. "You Touya don't need rest. You don't need to replenish your power. Instead of getting weak with the use of your power…you're getting stronger."

Touya gasped.

"Every time you use your power, you get stronger. We can sense your magic; that is how we were able to find you. That is also how those other people you speak of were able to find you."

Touya shook his head, trying to let the information sink in. So back in his home town when he would use his power to talk to the moon, those men were able to find him. When he was captured, he used his powers to free himself and that other man locked in on him. Now, these boys have found him. Who else would be after him?

"Touya," Sliver brought him out of his thoughts. "Somehow you have managed to tap into some kind of infinite source of magic."

Munk sat back down next to Touya. "Our fear is…that every time you use your magic, it will become harder and harder for you to control it. Touya you have the potential to become the most powerful magician this world has ever seen, but it will have great consequences. It's almost like a dam, you crack it a little and some water is bound to come out…you crack it a little more, you risk bringing a flood."

"We want to try and help you in any way that we can, but you have to understand we all are just beginning to understand our powers too. All we can offer you is this…you don't have to be alone in this. We will stand by you and help you find a way to control your powers and train yourself to become a great magician." Sliver knelt down and looked Touya straight in the eye.

"Will you let us help you? In return, will you help us live and grow as magicians too?"

A magician.

It sounded strange to Touya to think of himself that way. Now he felt scared to use his powers. He didn't want to be the target of strange people trying to take his magic; he never wanted to be at the center of attention. He never did.

All he ever wanted was to protect the ones he loved.

Was this something he was born with? Did he come across something in the ghost world that gave him this power? What did he do to deserve this? He didn't know what to do. He really had no choice but to accept their help and hope that they really could find some answers. Besides, they were kind to him and he wouldn't have to be alone on the streets anymore.

"I guess so. I really am grateful to you all. I do feel a little better knowing I'm not the only one out there, but…" Touya let his sentence trail off. He still was in a different situation than these boys. Still, they seemed to genuinely want to help him and for once, they weren't after his powers.

"It's going to be O.K. Touya. I promise."

One Month Later…

Touya had all of the minor spells down and his technique as a thief had greatly improved. Little by little, Sliver had been teaching Touya how to use magic but they took it at a slow pace. They kept from doing large spells and only working for ten to fifteen minutes at a time.

Every time Touya finished a training session, instead of feeling tired like the rest of them did, he felt energetic and ready for more. Afterwards, he would go see Munk who would meditate with him and help him control the feeling of neediness that followed.

Touya found that he got along very well with Munk and Tsu Tsi. Oki had taken a liking to him as well. He got a courteous bow from Jojo whenever the boy came in for food and rest, but they didn't speak much and Touya never pressed him. Yim and Yam were quite a pair of mischievous monkeys, always teasing the other boys and causing a ruckus every now and then. Bon Bon was exactly as Sliver and Munk had said, he never as much as glanced his way. He would come in and take his food to his futon and never spoke a word.

Jix on the other hand, was strange to him. He spoke to Touya and would look him in the eye, but there was something unfriendly about they he did it. Touya wasn't sure why. He knew that out of all the boys, he knew Sliver the longest. He would love to sit and talk to him about the older boy, but he got the impression that wasn't something Jix would talk about.

Touya sat down on his futon and noticed a dark figure moving two beds down from him. It was Oki. He smiled and went over to the boy. He was rolling around on the floor with the futon wrapped around him.

"Maki…Maki, Touya."

"Are you a maki roll?" Touya reached over and stroked the boy's ruffled hair. Oki wobbled back and forth and then rolled away until he was free of the covers.

"Careful, don't make yourself sick." Touya said gently.

Oki just laid there on his back, his arms and legs spread and began muttering to himself. Touya decided to leave him be. Too much attention made Oki irritated or nervous.

He went and sat back down on his mattress and felt his thoughts drift to Sliver. He blushed slightly, but couldn't help himself. There was something about the teenager that Touya felt himself drawn to him. There was something else about Sliver that was unusual. He had told Touya that he was a magician like Touya, but he sensed there was more to it than that. He would have to wait for an answer later when Sliver was ready to talk about it.

He realized it had been a while since he had spoken to the moon. He was afraid to since he had become aware of the fact it was he who had used magic unconsciously. That meant that he had killed those demons. He…had killed someone. Touya wasn't sure that it could count being that they weren't really human, but when it came down to it, good or evil, he had taken their lives.

Did that mean he was capable of doing it again? He thought about it when he spoke to Munk and told him everything that had happened to him before meeting the boys. Munk told him this, "Everyone is capable of doing bad things, but we must realize that if we give into those evil doings and feel no remorse or guilt about doing them you are allowing yourself to become evil. If you regret what you did or in your situation, had no choice but to protect yourself, then you are not an evil person. You have the right to protect yourself and the ones you love, you also have the right to make mistakes. You have to learn how to forgive yourself, Touya. Forgive and move on. Do not let these troubles weight you down. You will not be able to help your situation if you dote on these matters. "

Touya sighed and decided to let it go. Munk was right, what was done is done. They demons were gone and he was being left alone when he slept. He had to work on his future course of becoming a magician.

Touya eyed the canal that separated the base in half. The water was a mossy green color and smelled like rain water. He thought about the time when he flew across the broken bridge and wondered if he could really fly.

With determination, he stood up and headed over to the edge of the floor. He knew he shouldn't be using his powers right now, but he didn't think something like this would take much. No one was around, except for Oki who wasn't paying any attention.

"I think I can do it. It wouldn't hurt to try." He took a few steps back until he was against the wall. He took a deep breath and broke into a sprint. He thought about flying over the big gap and landing on the over side. He leapt into the air. It happened so slowly, his feet left the ground, he soared over the edge, and he realized he had only made it halfway across when he began to fall.

"Yeeeeaaaahh!" he shouted as he hit the water. The sewers carried his echo all the way to Jojo's station, curiously looked back, but remained at his station.

Touya's head emerged from the cold water gasping and coughing. Touya felt his face go red with embarrassment despite the fact Oki was the only one there.

"I shouldn't have done that." He grumbled. He should have waited for Sliver to teach him. Touya began swimming for the rope to climb out when he heard another splash. Oki had jumped in.

"I didn't do it on purpose." He argued, but sighed and decided to get Oki out of the water. That was a task in itself. It took a few minutes being that he didn't want to get out, but he managed to get them both out of the water and the wet clothes. He wrapped Oki in his futon and sang him to sleep. Afterwards, he padded over to his bed and hung the wet clothes on a makeshift clothesline. He slipped under the covers and tried to get warm.

"Oki really seems to be quite fond of you. I can see why." A voice came from behind him. Touya sat up and saw Sliver leaning against the wall.

"Sliver! Did you-were you watching? The whole…thing?" Touya stammered.

Sliver's smile was slightly mischievous which made Touya realized he had. This made Touya really blush.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…I just wanted to see if I could do something I had done before. It didn't work." He finished lamely.

"I can see that." Sliver said with a chuckle. "It will take time, Touya. Don't worry though, I'm sure whatever you had in mind there would have looked really spectacular."

"Did you come in here to make fun of me?" Touya grumbled sinking into his futon.

Sliver's eyes twinkled. "Not really, there isn't too much to make fun of. Everything else looked really…nice."

Touya didn't know what to say. His stomach was doing flip flops. Sliver had more to say. "Tomorrow, I want to take you to see someone: Someone who may have some more answers. Will you come with me?"

Touya nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Sliver smiled and took off his leather jacket and stripped off his black shirt. "Here, put this on."

"Thank you." Touya didn't hesitate to put the warm material over his head and smoothed it down over is torso. It smelled nice.

"I know you've been through a lot. All of us have had a dark past, but I just want you to know…I won't let anything happen to you." He reached out and touched Touya's cheek. "I know what happened to you is your business and you've talked about it with Munk, but if you ever want to talk about it with me, I will be more than happy to listen."

Touya nodded again. He felt so awkward and unsure of what to say. He never knew how to really talk to people. He found it to be useless and irritating when you really didn't have anything important to say.

Sliver got up to leave, but Touya suddenly blurted something out. "Are going to bed now?"

"I don't really sleep, Touya."

"Oh." Was all he could say. He didn't want Sliver to leave. He enjoyed the feeling he got when he was around. Touya swallowed and looked down. "Because, if you wanted, you could stay here with me and sleep…but if you don't sleep then-

"I would love to keep you warm tonight." Sliver interjected.

"Huh?" Touya gaped up at him. Sliver laughed softly. "That was an invitation to sleep with you, was it not?"

"Uh..w-well..I guess so." Touya felt like hitting himself. He sounded so silly, just like the girls he used to go to school with. As he mentally berated himself, Sliver had kicked off his shoes and slipped in beside Touya.

He felt a thousand feelings rush through him at that moment. He was scared as hell because all that separated him from the older boy was a T-shirt. He was excited because this was the closest he had ever been to him before. He was nervous because he wasn't sure what all this meant. Touya was certain this wasn't something Sliver would do with anyone else. This wasn't something **anyone** he knew what do.

Sliver must have known what he was thinking because turned on his side and faced Touya. "You know, I don't normally sleep with any of the others."

"Then why me?" Touya asked. He wasn't sure what kind of answer he wanted to that question.

"Because…I am happy when I'm with you." Sliver confessed. "I'm glad you're here, Touya."

Touya swallowed a lump in his throat. Should he say something about the way he feels? He felt as if he should, so he took a deep breath. "Sliver?"

"Yes?"

"Um, I just wanted to tell you that, um, th-that I…"

"Touya, you don't have to say anything if you're not-

"I like you!" Touya blurted out. He shut his eyes and waited for the laugh or humiliating response. Instead, there was silence and he forced himself to open his eyes. He glanced at the beautiful face staring back at him and realized it was getting closer! Touya was surprised when he felt a pair of cool soft lips press against his forehead. They stayed there for a few seconds.

Touya closed his eyes and sighed, enjoying the moment of intimacy. Touya couldn't remember the last time he had felt anything this wonderful. When Sliver pulled away he gave Touya a small smile. "I am touched by your confession, but I must tell you that I don't believe it is wise to start a relationship with anyone in the gang."

Touya felt his heart sink. He had never felt so much emotion run through him in a matter of minutes. Did that mean others from the gang had confessed their feelings to him as well? He wasn't sure what to think until he felt Sliver's lips on his. He was kissing him!

It was a soft kiss, gentle and chaste. He pulled away too soon in Touya's opinion.

"However, I must confess a secret feeling of my own. I am glad you feel this way, Touya. My only wish is that I was the one to tell you first. You are very brave, Touya."

Touya felt like he could fly at that moment, but he chose to smile and close his eyes to sleep. He was next to this wonderful person who would take care of him and never leave his side.

"Goodnight, Touya."

"Goodnight, Sliver."

Notes- Okay, I didn't want anything heavy in this chapter between Touya and Sliver. Keep in mind Touya's only ten years old. Then again, this is the world of CLAMP and if a child and a certain red-headed teacher can have a relationship, so can these too and there's not that much of an age gap between them…so HAH! Let me know if ya like!


End file.
